Regular Show: The Great Game Caper
by Drone person
Summary: The exciting MMORPG, Dimensions of the Lost, is coming out, and Mordecai and Rigby are pre-ordering it. But when a government official informs them on a dire plot behind this release, the duo and co. must foil an evil doers plot to take over the World! (Continuity with show: Up until "Camping Can Be Cool" in Season 3)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to JG Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and/or accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Prologue**

It is a regular day, in a regular country, in a regular city, at a regular city park. This said park is like any other park you could find in any town, city, or state. This park is surrounded by buildings like any other, with average people who carry out their usual routines, chores, and what not. This park has all the regular accommodations as any other, lush grass, shady trees, the usual storage areas and garages, a snack bar, fountain, for some strange reason a grave yard, and of course, a house at the center of it all that is the home to the various employees of this regular park.

But certain people would most definitely be exaggerating if they would say this park was completely normal. Where would one start to describe the oddity that is this place? Take the employees for example. The manager, Benson, is a four-limbed, living, breathing gumball machine with a high temper when people slack off. His right hand man, Skips, is a yeti who seems to have had one or two encounters with odd supernatural or just plain unreal events. A very strange employee, Pops Maellard, is child-like British gentleman with an overly large-sized head. The next employee is a dwarfish, pale-greened, obese man named Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein who is a friend with a small, paranormal entity, with an arm on his head, called High Five Ghost.

But out of all these strange characters, two of them are responsible for the oddest, strangest, most bizarre events that had ever happened in the park or anywhere else. An anthropomorphic blue jay bird named Mordecai and his also anthropomorphic raccoon friend, Rigby. These two somehow bring the craziest of events, disasters and all sorts alike onto this park. But these two are simply two 23-year old friends who simply wish to slack off and entertain themselves and have no wish to bring doom to the world.

Even though these characters defy belief; they are, beyond a shadow of a doubt, regular individuals, at a regular park, in a regular city. However in a few days time, these individuals will soon deal with another strange and bizarre event. The difference is that this one could be the difference between freedom and slavery…

…hope and doom…

…life and death.

**A/N Well that's pretty much the prologue, telling you guys what you already know about the show, basic and kinda boring, but don't worry! It'll get better. ;)**


	2. Gotta get that game

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to JG Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Gotta Get that Game**

The Park, as usual, is open and, not so much, beaming with life. The Manager, Benson, is keeping tabs on the employees, making sure everyone is on task and not, as he puts it, "Goofing off."

Skips, as usual, is doing perfect, fixing the axel on one of the Gulf carts. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are performing well at managing the Snack Bar. Pops was…well, being Pops, talking to a squirrel which was actually stuffed, possibly left there by a taxidermist, though it seems very unlikely.

"…and that makes Pops," the gumball machine said to himself, updating the performance sheet on his clipboard, "And now, urrh, these two again." Groaning at the next two names, Benson rubbed the part of his glass head that is his temple. '_Mordecai and Rigby_.' Simply seeing the two names gave him a head ache that could possibly be the greatest one in medical history. The two 23-year old slackers always made his gumballs turn red with rage. Why he keeps the two around is a mystery he'll never decipher.

_No point in trying to pretend they don't exist. Didn't work the first hundred times. _Contemplating that to himself, Benson mounted his golf cart and headed to the house. He was almost praying on the spot that they could at least complete this simple task. All they needed to do is take two hampers to the laundry around the back. Two completely empty hampers just needed to be moved that's it. Something simple. Once again, he was in for a surprise.

As he entered the house, Benson could hear an odd rumbling at the back of the house. He would of ignored it, if it weren't for the voices coming from the same direction.

"Dude, seriously, we're gonna get in trouble!"

"No were not, Benson won't even notice once were done."

"Seriously, dude, this is looks dangerous."

"Stop being such wuss man! C'mon it'll be fun."

"Great, now what are those two up to?" Benson asked no one in particular. He entered the kitchen and headed for the screen door that led to the backyard. From there, he exited the interior and took a left to a small hut that was part of the house, which housed the laundry. Without a second thought he burst opened the door and saw what was transpiring inside.

The washer was running, filled with clothes and set at the right setting for the load. Some stained clothes were in one of the hampers against the left wall. Mordecai was standing next to the windows on right wall, looking back at Benson, who was looking at an equally staring Rigby, half way inside the Spin Dryer machine.

Benson was more confused at the sight than, well there really wasn't any other emotion to express this situation. "What are you two doing?" He finally got the courage to ask, waiting for the incoming head pains, due to annoying incompetence.

"Benson? Uh, well, ya see, Rigby and I were taking the hampers here like you asked, when Rigby said that we should put the hampers on the top shelf, but instead of letting me put his up there, he turned his hamper upside down and stood on it to get on the dryer, but it was crushed under his weight—"

"Are you calling me fat?" Rigby asked with a glare.

"Shut up." Mordecai retorted. "Anyway, a popped the hamper back in shape, but when I put it up I knocked over some soap into a hamper with clothes in it and—"

"Stop, stop," Benson interrupted, "Just get to the part with Rigby in the dryer."

"Oh so now we're all blaming me?"

Mordecai sighed at his friend's remark. "He's in there because I was-am washing the wet clothes and Rigby got bored and thought it be fun to ride in the dryer."

"Seriously man, it would totally be awesome, plus I'd come out feeling fresh and clean." Rigby uttered that last retort with a seductive-like pan across the chest.

"I'm going to ignore that in hopes that I don't vomit later on. So basically long-story-short, Rigby was acting like an idiot?" Benson asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mordecai answered bluntly.

"Hey, who you calling idiot, hm?" Rigby demanded.

"Dude, you're in a dryer, wanting to take a spin cycle in it."

"Look whatever," their manager announced, "Mordecai, just make sure those clothes are clean, and Rigby, stop trying to get yourself killed and help him." With that, Benson updated the performance sheet, and headed out.

" Hey, maybe if you wrap me in clothes during the dry-"

"No."

* * *

><p>The day was coming to a close and everyone was retiring to bed. The best part about the end of this day that it's Pay Day, and no matter who anybody is, people always like getting paid.<p>

"Mordecai, Rigby, I have your pay," Benson announced as he came into the two friends' room.

"Aw yeah, pay day for Rig-bay!" Said the ever mischievous raccoon.

"Ain't no day unless it ends with pay." Agreed Mordecai.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh!"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh!"

"Please! Just…please, don't! Here, take your money so I don't have risk getting a headache." Benson interrupted. Both cheerful pals took their envelopes of cash. They would have received paychecks if they each had a bank account which, sadly, none of them had.

Rigby noticed something different about Mordecai's pay. "Wait, why does he get more money than me?"

"Because he actually tried to fix a mess you both made, while you sat around and goofed off." With that Benson left to his car, which he will drive to his apartment, just outside the park, to be overcome by sleep as well.

"Aw man, that's weak!"

"No, that's called getting a reward for a good deed." Mordecai rubbed the fact he made more money in Rigby's face.

"Whatever. Hey how much did he give you anyway?"

"Like, Siiiiiixtey Dollars." Mordecai usually extends a syllable on a word when his glad about something.

"Aw dude sweet, that's totally enough to get that game I was telling you about."

"What game?"

"What, you don't remember? C'mon I'll show you." Rigby exited the room and beckoned Mordecai to follow him down the hall, to the room with the one computer in the house. Rigby pushed the power button and the PC hummed to life as the monitor lit up to reveal the hompage to a video-sharing website, VidTube. Rigby typed in a few key words and clicked the link to a trailer.

"Check it out."

A logo revealed itself from the darkness in the video, TarTec Game Studios. It was followed by other names of things the two obviously didn't care about. Finally a flicker of ember flashed across screen, followed by another and another. Sounds came forth, that of metal hitting heated steel, showing that the embers were coming from a smith working a blade. The video than cuts to a volcano with hooded robed men standing around the rim. Chanting was evident in the background as the video cuts back to the smith, dipping the steel into water. As the steam filled up the screen, the camera zooms out to reveal the top view of the previous volcano. A stone-like text came across the screen.

WHEN THE WORLD IS AT STAKE…

The hooded men's chanting grew louder and louder as the volcano begins to rumble. The screen cuts to black and more stone letters appear.

WHO WILL TAKE THE BLADE…

The smith was putting the final touches to the blade as the video cuts to the volcano erupting, the men around the rim did not even attempt to move an inch. A great magmatic creature arise from the volcano. The previous smith looks from a sea of clouds at the creature from the volcano.

AND CAST DOWN THOSE WHO WISH TO DESTROY IT?

The smith throws the blade down. A metal-clad hand catches it by the hilt. A knight fully dressed in dark-metal armor looks up at the mountain, the creature, and then around at the hordes of foes surrounding him. The camera zooms out and the screen cuts to black as the title card shows.

DIMENSIONS OF THE LOST

Coming Soon.

The two friends stare, awed by what they've seen, literally speechless. Mordecai finally breaks the silence.

"We gotta get that game."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, while people allow sleep to overcome them, in a certain building that towers four floors. A figure on the top floor window stares out into the dark as a storm forms. Someone walks into the figure's office, clears his throat and speaks.<p>

"The last of the canisters are purchased, sir. They'll soon be ready to be filled."

"And the satellite?"

"Near completion, sir. It should be finished three days prior to the release date."

"Thank you," the figure motions his hand, "You can leave."

The man does such so as the figure sees the rain droplets come pouring down, pattering against the stainless glass with its repetitive tap-tap-tap.

"Everything is going according to plan, and soon the whole world will be mine! And they'll remember my name, Rodd Casey Jones! Heh, heh, heh, heh. He, he, he, he, he. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! AAAAh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha—" The figure proceeds to have a short coughing rant.

"Not to self, ahem, hire someone to do an evil laugh for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well while this chapter's long, it doesn't seem to humorous, but hey we have Mordecai and Rigby vow to buy a game and some interesting plot reveals. Stay tuned for more. Please R&R**

**EDIT: I who ever read this before July 14th, 5:14pm, I deleted the part of Riby using laundry as a bed, 'cause I realized he slept on a trampoline. Also edited a little snippet at the end for continuity reasons.**


	3. PreOdering

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to JG Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-PreOrdering**

The Sun rose again to another day as our regular duo, Mordecai and Rigby, spend their break heading for one of the local GameDen stores. GameDen is a popular multinational game franchise selling anything from games to game accessories. They even allow people to Pre-Order a game, meaning, to pay for it before it comes out, which our favorite duo were about to do.

"So what kind of game is this again?" Mordecai asked Rigby who was at his right.

"It's one of those big online multiplayer games. You know, a bunch of guys from different places playing the same thing on one game."

"Aw sweet! We can be like, 'Hey newb, we just totally completed this major hard quest and got all this awesome stuff.'"

"'Yeah, check out my awesome armor, gives me 50 points to my speed and attack.'"

"'Watch where you're cruisin' or you'll end up getting a bruisen'.'"

"'Ya'll be acting tragic when I attack my magic!'"

The two laughed and boasted playfully at how they envisioned being professionals at the game, even though none of them actually played a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, just the occasional table top RPGs. As they rounded the corner, they bumped into two familiar faces who worked at the local coffee shop.

"Oh, hey there Margaret," Mordecai had greeted his female robin love interest. "Didn't expect to see you and Eileen here."

"Hey, Mordecai," Margaret responded. She was in her casual wear, consisting of a khaki t-shirt and jeans. She and Eileen were standing in a line that extended to the store entrance.

"Hi Rigby," Eileen, Margaret's mole friend had said. She had an affectionate love for him, whom, unfortunately, didn't share the same feeling.

"We're just here to pre-order that new game coming out, Dimensions of the Lost." Margret had said.

"Really," Mordecai was surprised and secretively joyful of this news, "I didn't know you were in to video games."

"It was Eileen's idea, actually. She thought I should try out some new things and she suggested playing with other people in online games. Are you here to do the same?"

"Yeah, me and Rigby saw the trailer and thought we should get it."

"Hey Rigby," Started Eileen, "If you're getting the game, maybe we can find each other there. I could be going on dangerous quest and you could be there to save me if I'm ever in distress." Rigby simply ignored what she said, trying to zone out in order to temporarily escape, as he puts it, a very terrible situation.

"We should do that to," Mordecai had uttered to Margaret, "I mean, if you want to." He was rubbing his neck, obviously having 'love' make him feel queasy.

"That sounds like fun; we can fight some trolls and find treasure and other stuff like that." The conversation was cut short when a group of six bikers came up to them.

"Hey, raccoon and blue guy, you're in our spot." This was said by average sized, thin biker with a mullet.

"Oh yeah," started Margaret, "Before you two got her, these guys were waiting in line behind us, but they had to go beat up someone because they knocked over their bikes and I promised to save their spot. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier."

"Are we gonna have a problem," a biker with upper body build and hair pulled back into a ponytail started, "because if there is, you'll have to talk to Big-Fist-Mike over here." He was referring to midget biker with a buzz-cut.

"Why do they call him Bug-Fist-Mike?" Rigby asked. To answer, the midget took off a glove on his right hand, which began swell into a massive fist the size of his torso.

"Sorry for taking your spot," Mordecai's voice was a cross between a frightened girl and squeaking hamster, "you can have it back." The two stepped aside and allowed the bikers to take their place.

"Thank you madams, for courteously giving your vow to keep our rightful places in line." Said one of the bigger bikers, who was bald, and finished his sentence off with an elegant bow.

Mordecai and Rigby were now behind the burley group, having to wait longer to get to the front of the line.

Later, after about half-an-hour waiting, Mordecai and Rigby were inside the store and waiting for their turn at the front of the line. They waved a short farewell to Margaret and Eileen on their way out, and soon the bikers began to follow after their business was finished.

The clerk at the front was like any other, in uniform, lapel holding his ID tag, short-nosed and a blow-out hair cut.

"Were here to pre-order Dimensions of the Lost." Mordecai said to the clerk.

"Good choice my man, it's gonna be THE most epic game of the year, from what I've heard."

"What did you hear?"

While Mordecai and the clerk were discussing the content inside the anticipated game, Rigby was browsing around the shelves at various others. He was going down the shelves looking at games, such as OVAL: Combat Evolved and Steel Sprocket Solid, contemplating if he wants to spend his twenty dollars on any of them. During this he overheard someone in the near corner of the store. Whoever he was, it looked like he wasn't talking to anyone at all, and yet he was talking as if someone was there.

"It's worse than we originally feared, this is the sixth store with over a thousand people buying the thing and, according my map, there's eighty-seven more stores I haven't even been to yet." He turned slightly to his right to reveal he had his index and middle up against his right ear.

"No, eighty-seven in the city, there's at least four-hundred in the entire state. Add that to the millions of other stores in this and other countries, and we have a near global catastrophe!" He paused as if he was receiving a response. "Well we can't just tell everyone not to buy it, that's like being one of those annoying protest groups that no one ever listens to…It won't matter if we say we're with Homeland Security, even if we did show them our badges, they'll still buy it!"

As Rigby leaned closer to listen more intently, he knocked a accessory off a rack to his right, alerting his presence to the strange man. As he did turn, Rigby, acting on natural instinct, scurried off, this time knocking the entire rack down by mistake and slamming, head first, into Mordecai's legs.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He said, as he lifted his friend up.

"Mordecai, there was this guy and-" When Rigby pointed towards to where the man was standing, however, not a single soul was there. Only the ring of the door sensor and the store door shutting back to place.

The store clerk came up to the two. "Excuse me, I don't know which one of you knocked this over, but you're going to have to put it back."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, man, there was a weird suit guy talking about catastrophes and Homeland Security and all that junk!" After concluding their business at the store, Mordecai and Rigby made the walk back home, and Rigby was still trying to convince Mordecai that the strange man in the store was, indeed, real. Mordecai took Rigby's story as an excuse for knocking over the accessory rack back at the store.<p>

"We already set it back up, Rigby, you don't have to tell me there was reason for it."

"I'm not making it up, there was a guy saying weird stuff back there."

"Whatever, look, we pre-ordered the game, now all we have to do is wait until it comes out."

"What, it's not out yet?"

"Yeah, that's why we pre-ordered it, what do you think we were doing all this time?" Mordecai knew his friend was a bit short-minded but the continuing conversation brought it to a whole new level.

"I thought that was so we have someone deliver it to us later."

"Why would you go to a store to buy something, only to go back home without it and wait for someone to drop it off?"

"So you don't have to carry the thing yourself."

"That wouldn't even make any sense!"

"Excuse me gentlemen," A voice from behind the two came forth. Mordecai and Rigby turned to see the exact same man Rigby was describing.

"See, told you he was real!" Rigby said. The man was in a dark fabric trench coat, white collared shirt with a tie, slacks, and oxfords. He had a chevron moustache and flat top hair which were both grayish white.

"Is one of you two the one who knocked over that rack back at the GameDen?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Mordecai answered his question while Rigby cowered a bit.

"If one of you were listening to what I was saying, than I want you ignore it. It's not important and neither am I."

"We never—" Started Mordecai, but couldn't finish because Rigby immediately took a bite at the man's ankle and darted off, calling back to Mordecai.

"Run!"

It was an absolutely random and unexpected move. There wasn't much time to think because now Mordecai had a friend who was running like a mad cow and a guy he bit who now looked like he was going to blow a gasket. The only thing to do was react, and so he did the same, running in the direction Rigby was running with an angered pursuer hot on their tails, literally.

"Dude, what was that for?" Mordecai had finally caught up with Rigby, still running.

"Did you not see that guy, he looked like one those guys who buries people in shallow graves just for knowing something!"

"Well what did you hear?"

"Who cares, just keep running!"

The man was keeping up, but it seemed as though Mordecai and Rigby were picking up more speed than he was. They may be slackers, but when it comes to running away from something they're afraid of, they ran as fast as a bull seeing red. The chase continued down the sidewalk when the duo saw 4-way intersection and a green light facing them switched to yellow. They quickened their paced and made it across the street as the man was just catching up.

"It's okay, he won't make it in time, look." Mordecai pointed to the now red light as the green light facing the other street flashed green. Unfortunately, not single car was coming the other way. "You gotta be kidding."

The man was about to walk across when he suddenly backed up. All three stared at the cross walk sign that read in red, pixilated letters: DON'T WALK. Mordecai and Rigby looked at the sign, then at the man, then at the sign. As soon as they realized he was actually going to wait for the sign to change, they raced off, leaving the man to just stand there until the sign changed. Of course, he wasn't completely powerless.

"HQ, do you still have that tracking satellite? Good, I want you track to guys ahead of me, a blue jay and a raccoon. Yes, I'm serious, hurry up and do it already!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm hoping this had more humor, but that's for the readers to decide. Anyway, you'll obviously notice I'm parodying things that are related to video games. Just keeping that feel that you're watching a cartoon. Also, door sensor thing is that *beep beep* chime you hear when you exit or enter a door.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone Person**


	4. Park Fighter: Groundskeeper Edition

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Park Fighter: Groundskeeper Edition**

It was 5:27pm when Mordecai and Rigby made it back to the park, out of breath from making their getaway from the man from the GameDen and now make their way to the house. As they came in, they plopped themselves on the green couch, contemplating what just happened.

"Dude, that was close," Said Mordecai with a raspy exhale, "Why did you have to bite him? I mean he told us to ignore whatever he said, all we had to do was agree!"

"Hey, I was scared, and it was the heat moment; don't blame me for acting on instinct!"

"What moment? All he said was to ignore what he was saying, he didn't even try anything!"

"Look, whatever, okay? We lost him, so he's not our problem anymore, so hmph!"

"We're supposed to just forget what happened? He's probably gonna go to the cops and nark on us!"

"Stop talkiiing!" Rigby yelled. It's what he usual yelled to try to end a conversation he didn't like.

"What's this about nark-ing to the cops?" Benson couldn't have caught them at a worse time. The guilty party of two looked at their boss who was walking down the stairs. He knew Mordecai and Rigby were prone to trouble, but to hear the police may be involved, he wasn't going anywhere until he gets an answer.

"Rigby here bit this guy on the way back from GameDen for no reason."

"There was a reason, he was scary!"

Benson couldn't believe it if he'd seen it. Well almost, considering it was Rigby. "What? Rigby you need to find this guy and apologize!"

"Can't, we lost him when we ran away." Blurted Rigby as he turned on the TV and relaxed as if he didn't even do anything.

"'Can't' nothing," Benson took the remote from Rigby and turned the TV off, "You're going to find this guy and settle things right! I don't care if he moved to another state, I don't want to get sued just because one of my employees acted like a moron!"

"Uuuaarh, fine, I'll go 'apologize' to this guy…Mordecai help me find this guy."

Before anybody else could breathe a word, the same man from earlier barged in to the room. "Dramatic character entrance!" Everyone in the room stared at him for the odd statement. "Sorry, I have an impulse to do that when ever barge into a room. Anyway, where's that raccoon?"

"His right here," Benson pointed out, "I'm sorry he bit you, and he's going to apologize now, right?" He directed the last statement towards Rigby.

"That won't be necessary," The man said, approaching Rigby, "Because I'm placing him under arrest."

A collective "What" filled the room as the man placed a pair of hand cuffs on one of Rigby's wrist.

"Hey, you can't do that, you're not a cop!" Rigby tried to protest.

"Yes I can," The man reached into his pocket and opened a wallet with a shield and identification, and showed it to everyone, "Agent William Carenhaug, United States Department of Homeland Security, you're under arrest for assault on a federal agent."

It was at this time that Skips skipped in through the door to see the developing scene in the living room.

"What in the world is going on?" As the man turned around, Skips immediately recognized him. "Bill?"

"Skips?" The two got closer to each other and exchange a fist bump, followed by the usual shoulder patting. "Aha, it is you Skips! I didn't know work here. I would have thought you get a job as a guard or something."

"Eh, I wanted to try a job that took things a bit slower."

"Ha, you were always the guy trying new things. Hey, you guys may not know but this guy used to work for us. He saved this entire countries butt more times than you know!"

"I still kinda do the same here, at times," Skips took notice of the now fully cuffed Rigby. "What's the problem here?"

"That guy over there is under arrest for biting me on the ankle. Why, you know him?"

"Were work partners, and mutual friends…sometimes."

"Oh yeah, we're friends, best friends in fact, totally, me and my pal Skips. Heh, heh. Help me!" Since Skips knew the agent, Rigby was hoping he could get him out of this mess.

"Sorry Rigby, but I don't work for these guys anymore; it's out of my jurisdiction."

Bill took Rigby by the arm and escorted him to the door.

"Wait," Mordecai started, "Can't we like pay a bail for him or something, do we get visiting hours, come on, does he really have to go to jail for biting you? He's a raccoon, it was instinct!"

"Thank you for agreeing." Rigby said, not helping the situation.

Bill was out the door when he saw two odd men, standing by a black sedan. They were both in suits and wearing dark-tinted sunglasses. Skips took notice as well. "Friends of yours?"

"Never even arrived in a sedan when I got here," Bill responded, "Excuse me, who are you two?"

"Are you William Carenhaug of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security?" One of them asked. He had that kind of voice that told you he wasn't keen on showing any kind of emotion.

"Depends, who are you?" Bill responded.

"We'll take that as a yes," The other one said, he looked so much like the first one, "We believe that your offices are investigating our employers, and we wish for you to end it."

"Well sorry, sirs, but when homeland security starts investigating something we don't stop just because you asked nicely."

"We were afraid you say that," Both opened their jackets to reveal tan rod-looking cylinders attached to the opened flap, "TarTec Game Studios sends their regards," They yank on the cylinders and shown that they are actually steel tantoes.

"Holy crap," A horrified Rigby started, "Ninjas!"

One of them jumped to attack but as he closed in, Bill gave him a hard kick to the stomach, knocking him back. The other one ran towards them but Skips approached, dodged left, and gave him a right elbow to the face. The suit got back up and tried to get a stab in but Skips was able to grab his wrist and keep him back. Bill ran to assist Skips, leaving Rigby behind on the porch. The previous suit recovered and looked at Rigby. Though he had no intention of hurting him, Rigby thought he did and gave him a head butt to the groan, causing both of them to fall down the steps. When they landed, Rigby was sitting on top of the suit afterwards. He was proud of himself for dispatching of him, but it was cut short when he noticed more of the suits on the roof of the house. He called out to Skips and Bill, he also dispatched of their suit.

"Guys, on the house, look!"

All of them looked up at the many suits on the roof, tantoes in hand and ready to pounce for the attack.

"Rigby, get in the house," Skips said, "We'll take care of these guys!"

"Just like old times, ay Skips?" Bill remarked.

Rigby did as told and ran into the house, slamming the door shut with his foot. The group inside saw everything in astonishment.

"Dude, what's going on? Who are those guys?" Mordecai frantically asked.

"I don't know, they say they're from TarTec or something!"

"The game studio," Benson asked, "Why are they attacking Skips and the other guy."

"I don't know, something about investigations, who cares, we gotta get outta here!"

"Rigby, we can't just leave them, they're gonna die!" Mordecai protested, "We gotta help them."

"What are you losers yelling about down here?" Coincidently, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops were in the house as everything was transpiring, coming down the stairs to view the scene going on outside.

"Ooh, Skips is wrestling with his friends! I want to join!" Pops said with glee and reached for the door knob.

"Pops, no, those guys aren't wrestlers, they're trying to kill Skips and his friend!" Mordecai stopped Pops from opening the door.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do, we gotta get out of here!" Rigby was still trying to convince the group to turn tail and run.

"We're not leaving them," Mordecai protested," Come on, Benson, you think we can't leave them to, right?"

Benson took a look outside at the chaos ensuing. Suits were flying back every which way, only to recover and jump back into the fight.

"I don't like the idea as much as the next guy, but we gotta save them." He finally said, "And anyone who disagrees is fired!" The last remark was directed more towards Rigby than anyone else.

"Uarh, fine, we'll help, but someone has to get me out of these cuffs."

"Put your hands out." Demanded Muscle Man. Rigby did as directed and Muscle Man rubbed his hands together, brought an open palm up into the air, and brought it down in a karate chop, breaking the chain that bonded the cuffs.

"Dude!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"We got some baseball bats in the garage we can use, c'mon." Muscle Man announced. All proceeded into the garage.

"Oh, yay, are we going to have a round of baseball?" Pops asked.

"Uh sure," Mordecai said, "We don't have any baseballs, but those guys out there in glasses are willing to be them."

* * *

><p>The garage door opened up to reveal Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Benson, and Pops wielding wooden baseball bats. Some had one while Rigby and Muscle Man were duel wielding two.<p>

"Hey suit guys," Mordecai announced their presence to the group of suits in front of them, "Time to play ball."

The suits couldn't help but laugh at what he had said. The laughter soon ceased when Rigby bunted two of them in the groan.

"Stop laughiiing!"

The group lunged themselves at the suits, whacking at them with the bats, knocking them out and down. They fought there way all through the suits, cracking skulls or kicking groins, and threw an occasional, cliché joke or two. They were fighting surprisingly well, even Rigby who was just jabbing hard at everyone frantically below the belt. Taking out anything with shaded glasses, they were making their way to the center of the brawl, where Skips and Bill were knocking back the oncoming suits. Skips was about to punch another one when the top of a bat appeared form between the suit's legs and moved up, hitting his privates. He fell forward, revealing who it was that gave the blow.

"Woooooot! Take that sucka!" Rigby was very ecstatic from the given blow.

"Rigby? How did you—" Skips saw the group of friends catching up to Rigby and making it to the center. When a defense parameter was formed, all the suits fell back into their place, ganging up on those at the center.

"We can't hold them off forever, we have to think of a way of getting out of here." Skips pointed out the ever growing situation.

Mordecai was contemplating a plan to escape this treacherous debacle. Pops sudden outburst gave him the idea to do so.

"Everyone, I'm starting to feel a bit nervous about this game."

"Wait, that's it! Pops remember when you were nervous about giving that speech and you were spinning around so you weren't nervous?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do it again!"

"Are you joking," Benson asked, "Don't you remember what happened last time he did that?"

"Trust me, this can work. Somebody give Pops another bat!"

Muscle Man offered his bat to Pops. "Whatever you're planning better work, or I'll give you a worse beating than these guys!"

"Okay, Pops, hold you arms out and start spinning!"

As Pops did so, everyone soon found out what Mordecai was planning. Pops was now like a spinning fan blade, knocking back anyone getting close.

"Okay, walk back to where the house is and don't stop until I say so! Everybody else follow Pops!"

Pops moved, knocking anything in his path out if the way. The group followed him as he made his way to the house. They couldn't tell how he was able to walk while spinning but it didn't matter, as long as he gets then to the house unscathed. Mordecai gave Pops permission to stop once they reached the house steps. Skips had to carry him in since he was so dizzy afterwards. Everyone got into the house and closed the door. It obviously didn't keep the suits out as they started banging on the door and breaking the windows. The group retreated upstairs where Rigby came up with an idea of his own.

"Benson, where's the Book of park records?"

"In my office, why do—oh no! No, no, no, no, no! You're not—"

"But we have to it's the only way to get rid of them all!" Rigby scurried to Benson's office to retrieve the book as everyone followed.

"Quick, where is it?" Rigby asked as time was growing thin.

"Forget it, I'm not letting you write in that again, not after what happened last time!"

"But if you don't we're gonna die!"

"Benson, it's the only good plan we have now!" Skips said seeing that the window behind the office broke as a ladder was raised to it.

"Fine, third drawer on the left, but after this I never want to even see looking at that thing again, you hear!"

Rigby produced the book from the desk, opened it, and started jotting down something with the pen on the desk.

"Whatever you're writing, write it fast!" Mordecai said.

"Done!" As soon as Rigby said it dots appeared in the sky. The dots soon grew closer and it was seen that they were descending saucers. They hovered in the sky as one of them opened a hatch revealing that one of the occupants was an average human named Alen.

"What the—" Rigby started. Mordecai came over and saw what Rigby wrote.

"'Everyone was trapped in the hose by suit guys but then Alens from space came in saucers, abducted the suit guys and went back, never to be seen again?' Dude, you misspelled 'Alien.'"

It didn't matter, the 'Alens' did as what was described in the anecdote, and abducted the suit guys. Soon the park was void of them and the saucers ascended back into space. Mordecai and Rigby shared a collective "Yee-aaah" and a high five. After the event was over, Benson swiped the book form Rigby.

"Never again!"

* * *

><p>The house was in shambles, the door was busted, windows were decimated, and walls were torn down. All could finally relax and take breather though; however Benson didn't have the same mood.<p>

"Look at this mess!" His gumballs were, as usual, red with rage as he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby. "If you hadn't bitten this guy, none of this would have happened! What do you have to say for yourselves, huh?"

"Oh come on, Benson, I mean it's not like the house seen worse." Mordecai was true, the house had seen better days, in fact one time the house was completely destroyed!

"It doesn't matter, I want you two to clean this up right now!"

"I'm sorry, but we're not gonna have time for that." Bill said. "You and everyone else are in potential danger."

"What do you mean?" Skips asked.

"If there's one thing I know, when you attack someone, they don't forget about it. Whoever those people were they have leaders that won't take that defeat lightly, so now you're all in danger of being attacked again. Plus you already seen a lot stuff you probably won't supposed to see so, you know, secrecy and all that. Also, you're still under arrest!"

"What, aw come on, I just saved your butt from all those suit guys. Doesn't that get me, like a 'get out of jail free card' or something?" Rigby protested.

"Are you sure about this Bill?" Skips asked his former work partner.

"Afraid so Skips. So until we stop this threat, you're all going to have to with me to Washington D.C. so we can place you in protective custody."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other in a way that said they both were thinking the same thing.

"Do I hear what I think I hear?" Mordecai asked.

"Aw yeah ya did!" Rigby replied.

They both started chanting in unison: "Free triip! Free triip! Free triip!.."

"It's not a 'free trip', your lives are in danger! Look just shut up and wait while I call HQ for a pick up." The agent proceeded to do so, via his ear piece. While he did Mordecai and Rigby started boasting and bragging.

"The big D.C. We're gonna see the sights, the people, the awesome service," Started Rigby.

"Check out the Washington Monument, visit the White House, eat at the awesome restaurants," Continued Mordecai.

"And check out the ladies." Rigby suggested. Both friends repeatedly fist bumped at the idea joyfully. Bill finished and saw the two doing so.

"Do they usually act like this?" He asked no one in particular.

"You don't even know the half of it." Replied Benson.

* * *

><p>In the CEO office of a certain building, the figure known as Rodd Casey Jones was watching a recording of the previous brawl on a small screen on his desk. He saw as the park group somehow managed to hold the attackers back and, for some reason, have saucers come to abduct them all. He touched the screen which brought up various options. He enhanced the size of the image on the center and rendered it so the image was clear. He ran the image through a database and came up with images of all seven employees who were in the fight. He pushed a button on his desk which opened a two way transmission to his secretary.<p>

"What is it, sir?" A male voice asked.

"I'm sending you images of seven individuals who work at the city park. I want you to find out who they are and everything about them as possible."

"Right away, sir. Um, if I may ask, why do you want to know about these people?"

"I just have a bad feeling about them. I wanna determine if they're a threat to the operation or not."

"Okay than, sir. Also, why can't you just search this yourself?"

"You know, I could fire you and hire an intern with better qualifications."

"I'll get right on it sir!"

The transmission cut off and as it did, a video transmission was hailing the CEO's desk. He allowed it and on the screen came a shadowy creature with red eyes. The CEO knew who it was and wasn't surprised it called.

"What happened to my men, Jones? My scanner shows they've gone off the face of the Earth." It asked.

"They were dispatched of by some idiots, who cares, you can always make more."

"Every single one of those things I create is precious to me and you know it! I don't like it when you send them to their doom!"

"Do I have to remind you who's in charge? Or do I have to send you back to that nice little place in Roswell?"

The creature gave a sharp hissed then calmed down a bit.

"Now quit calling, I'm busy." He closed the transmission and sat as his secretary called.

"Sir, your six o'clock is here."

"Send him in." A man in a collard T-shirt and jeans walked in, holding a laptop in his hand. He gazed at the green rug floor, the white walls with various covers of game magazines hanging from them, and the average looking brown desk with the CEO behind it.

"Hello sir, I'm here for the interview." He said.

"Of course, ask as many questions as you want. I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

The interviewer opened the laptop, and after few seconds of starting up, activated a program the recorded voices and assign subtitles to them on a blank notepad.

"So Rodd Casey Jones, GamePro Weekly wants to know, what's it like being the CEO of TarTec Game Studios, one of the biggest game developers in the country?"

"It's very exciting, very enjoyable, and it pays well."

"Yes, and what do you have to say about your upcoming game, Dimensions of the Lost?"

"Well let's just say when gamers play it, they'll lose their minds…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Phew! 3831 words! For some reason it's faster to read than write. Meh anyway...**

**We got a semi-exciting battle, with the use of various Regular Show events, topped it off with interesting plot reveal.**

**Oh and incase you couldn't bother to look it up, a Tanto is a Japanese dagger. Just to let you know.**

**Please R&R!**

**-Drone Person**


	5. Limos, and planes, and fighting, OH MY

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Limos, and Planes, and Fighting, OH MY<strong>

After the previous time events, the employees at the Park were ready to leave for Washington D.C. to be placed under protective custody, the problem was that Mordecai and Rigby were in their room doing who knows what, forcing the group to wait. Before Benson could march up there and demand what's taking so long, both friends threw brief cases down the stairs as they both slid down the railing. They were decked out in Hawaiian shirts and shorts, wearing sunglasses.

"Aw yeah, time to hit the big D.C-eeee.," Mordecai put emphasis on the 'C'.

"Make way losers, 'cause we 'bout to do Washingtooon!" Rigby bragged.

"Yeah-ah!"

"Better believe it, son!"

"Would you two stop acting like a bunch of idiots," Yelled Biil, "Why are you in that get up anyway?"

"For the vacation to Washington D.C." Mordecai reluctantly answered.

"For the last time you sniveling excuses of barf sacks, THIS is not a vacation, THIS is not a free trip! Your and there lives' are in danger and you are still under arrest!" Bill's face was almost as red as Benson's face when he got angry.

"We just thought, you know, since we're gonna be there awhile, we might as well make it fun." Mordecai tried to defend their reason for acting so…the only word to describe it was 'Mordecai and Rigby-ish'.

Bill was trying to simmer down and regain his composure. "Look, just please, for five minutes, act like normal people and get in the daggum car!"

"You know who else should get in the daggum car?" Muscle Man had asked no one for no reason at all, "My Mom!"

Bill glared at the obese man and just tried to forget that he even uttered. "Just…come on, let's go get in the limo."

"Limo?" Mordecai and Rigby said unison.

Everyone else was also interested in what he meant and so, Bill showed them the vehicle they'll be riding to the airport in. It was an actual limo complete with a driver. Mordecai, Rigby and everyone else ran up to it, intently looking at it. Bill and Skips were not sure why, it was just a regular, black limo. Then again they were grounds keepers who usually get paid minimum wage, so seeing a limo is like the greatest thing to do of all time.

"Dude, I bet it's bullet proof!" Said Rigby, he grabbed a rock and chucked it at the window to test that theory. The window shattered into a small drizzle of glass.

"It's not bullet proof," said Bill, "In fact, it's a rental."

Rigby stared at the mess he made. "Uh, let's check out the inside."

The limo's interior was colored with a nice shade of lavender, with leather seats that circled the entire suite. An ice fridge was located below the seats to the right next to a snack pantry. On the roof were A/C knobs and passenger enabled lights. A single double seat chair was located to the front left that had an arm rest which had two buttons, one to enable an intercom between the suite and driver's area, and another to close the window that showed the driver's seat.

Everyone got in and took a seat in various locations of the suite. They all helped themselves to the goodies in the fridge and pantry. After everyone was accounted for, Bill closed the door and signaled the driver to take them to the airport.

"Okay," he started," since you're all in this mess now, I might as well tell you what's what. You see, the leader of TarTec games, Rodd Casey Jones, had always caught the interest of Homeland Security for quite some time now." Bill presented a slide show, he had on a hard copy disc, on a flat screen TV located at the back of the suite, "Lately he has been ordering strange things, such as chemicals, lab sets, and somehow, over ten billion small, empty canisters. We decided to send in one of our agents to gather intelligence on what they were trying to do. This footage was from a small bug cam he had on his person,"

The following footage showed a TarTec employee, who was talking to the agent. The employee somehow threw in an odd sentence. "Yeah, Rodd's pretty good, and awesome, and soon will become overlord of the entire world. So anyway, coffee later?"

"That employee said that when the agent started asking questions about Jones and the new game that they're coming out with, Dimensions of the Lost."

"Dude we pre-ordered that game a few hours at the GameDen." Rigby remarked, "And I still have to wait 'til it comes out just to play it. Lame."

"That's not a good idea, whatever Jones is planning, it has something to do with this game. That's not all, later on our mole was caught. They gave him back, but he was like this."

The TV now shown footage from a psychiatric office, where a doctor was trying to see what was wrong with him, but all he kept saying was, "All hail Rodd Casey Jones, our soon to be master.", over and over again.

"Aw dude, he's like all brainwashed and stuff." Mordecai remarked.

"It gets worse, with him was a note that said, 'Consider this a beta version of my latest creation'.This obviously means that what ever he used on our mole was just a rough test run of the 'creation'." The slideshow ended and the TV screen grew dim. "I'm afraid that's all we know."

"But sir," Pops started, "if you are a federal agent form the United States Department of Homeland Security, why ever would you tell a group of average gents like us about a dire plan to wash the brains of people?"

Bill was caught off guard by how elegant Pops spoke. Skips told him he wasn't the brightest light in room, but he never knew he spoke like that. "Well, from what Skips told me, him and the rest of you have had your own run ins with bizarre events. I thought this situation fitted right into your jurisdiction."

"Wait, I thought you said you were putting us in protective custody." Benson said.

"Well after some convincing from Skips, here, I decided to let you guys help out in this. I mean, if you want you."

"Aw sweet, so we can be like secret agents and stuff?" Mordecai asked.

"Are you kidding? I just met you two and already I can hardly trust you to so much as even be in uniform!"

"What?" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"From what I've heard from your boss, you guys have a tendency to slack off, goof off, and pretty much can't complete simple task like rake some leaves! I mean really, leaves?"

"But-but, what about what happened back there in the park? You know, when me and Rigby totally came up with the ideas that saved our butts!" Mordecai complained.

"Sorry sons, but Homeland security doesn't have room for slackers. Plus I still have you under arrest for a assault."

"Oh yeah," said Rigby, "well if I'm under arrest why don't I have any cuffs on me? Hm-hm. Hm-hm-hm," Rigby held both his arms out to emphasize his point. "Cuffleeeess."

Bill responded by slapping a new pair of cuffs on Rigby. "Always carry spares."

"Uuuaaarh!" Rigby started going into one of his temper tantrums and began flailing his arms about trying to get the cuffs off. This was starting to get Mordecai agitated.

"Hey, Bill, do you have a taser on you?" He asked.

Bill took out his handheld taser and showed it, which was a mistake because Mordecai swapped and gave Rigby a quick 600 kilowatt jolt.

"Ow!" Rigby yelled and swapped the taser away, which he then gave, Mordecai, a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey!" Mordecai snatched it away and repeated the tase. Soon both friends jumped on each other and started fighting over possession for the non-lethal device, arguing, bickering, and punching each other as they did. The brawl sooned continued onto the floor for everyone to see.

"Shouldn't you, you know, stop them?" Skips asked Bill.

"I should," Started Bill, "but for some reason this feels like a good thing, don't you think?"

"I have to agree with him on that." Benson responded.

"Yeah, I kinda agree too." Skips said.

"It's one of those things that you know is wrong, but feels so right." Muscle Man remarked.

"I say, good show! Good show indeed!" Pops began another one of his childish laughs and clapping.

The rest of the ride was perfect with the nice little show going on in front of them.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Bill being a federal agent and all, they had special access through the 'employees' entrance and made their way to a private jet in the middle of the air field. Everyone stepped out with a disappointed look on their faces since the fight between Rigby and Mordecai had to be stopped by Skips because they arrived at their destination. People placed bets on the small brawl and the person who won every single thing on the table was Pops, who betted on Skips who wasn't even fighting at the time, but sine he stopped the fight, that technically makes him the winner.<p>

They boarded the jet which had eight seats, all with a window, there was a mini fridge at front with a plasma screen on top.

"Dude, we're traveling like first class rich people!" Rigby said.

"Skips," Bill said, taking off his trench coat, "you remember how to fly a jet?"

"I'm bit rusty, but I'm sure I can make a great co-pilot."

"Good, come on," both Bill and Skips advanced to the cockpit where there were two empty pilot seats with headsets on them. Bill took his place as the pilot and Skips to the co-pilot seat. Bill grabbed for the walkie talkie on the intercom device.

"Good afternoon passengers please be seated as we fly to our destination, Washington D.C., help yourselves to the fridge, watch TV, and of course, enjoy the flight."

The jet's wheels started turn as the aerial vehicle began to move down the run way, picking up speed as it went.

"Aw man, this is gonna be totally sweet!" Mordecai said.

"You bet it is!" Rigby responded.

"Washington D.C., here we—" They said in unison, but they immediately fell to sleep on the spot. Believe it or not, Mordecai and Rigby hold the world record for fastest jet lag.

Now in the air, the daring eight fly off for the U.S. capitol to have fun, have adventure, and more importantly, save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Quick. Very quick. hm. Idk 'bout you guys, but I don't think I actually put much effort into this. Fret not, for I shall write a better one next chapter! Until then, enjoooooooyyyyyy!**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone Person**


	6. Welcome to Washington DC

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Welcome to Washington D.C.<strong>

Mordecai was dressed in a skin of steel plated armor, a sage green cloak waving in the air, a sword and a shield at his side. He was standing on top of what looked to be cooled, molten rock, his sword pierced into it. Around him were cheering townsmen, chanting his name and praising him like a god.

Someone had their arms thrown around him in an affectionate way. Margaret was dressed in leather armor, a pack of arrows on her back, and bow slung around her. She spoke:

"Oh, Mordecai, you saved us all from that devastating lava monster that no one could defeat! Except you, of course."

"It was all in a day's work, right my fellow steer?" Mordecai directed that to Rigby, who wasn't a raccoon, but a horse now.

"Neigh! Neigh!" He bellowed cheerfully.

Margaret turned Mordecai's head so it was now facing her. "Kiss me!"

And so both their beaks puckered and their faces started to close in as everyone chanted: "Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai…"

* * *

><p>"Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai, wake up!" Benson gave him a swift slap to the face, waking him up instantly.<p>

"Aw, what, where are we?" Mordecai looked out the window to see that the ground was now right below their feet again. He and Benson were still inside the jet's interior. The fridge was raided, the TV tilted greatly to the left, and the floor was littered with trash. "What happened here?"

"Before we actually hit the air, you two fell a sleep. Later, me and the guys checked out the fridge to find a bunch of soda, and let's just say it got out of hand."

"So me and Rigby slept through all this?"

"No, Rigby woke up right when we started drinking, so he joined in."

"Wait a minute, where is Rigby?"

"Yeah, about that…"

Benson directed Mordecai to the bathroom in the back and found Rigby, whose head was inside the toilet.

"Hey Rigby," Benson called out, "Mordecai woke up!"

A muffled "_Hey_" could be heard. As it turns out, Rigby passed out, after his sugar rush, in the toilet and accidently flushed it, leaving his head stuck.

"Aw, dude, that has to hurt. How are we gonna get you out of there?"

"We have rescue teams sawing around his head from the bottom, they'll have him out." Benson answered.

"_Uh, guys,_" Rigby started, "_This is probably a bad time to say this, but, I gotta drop a wicked number 2._"

* * *

><p>After the debacle in the bathroom, and the emergency escort of Rigby to another bathroom, the two were out of the air field and into the terminal where their ride was waiting. I chauffer next to a limo, holding a sign that said "Carenhaug" was awaiting the arrival of the group. Rigby suddenly got an idea from a movie. He picked up speed and jumped at the passenger window full force, but was greeted by a very hard impact to the noggin and dropped to the floor. He didn't even cause a micro-fracture.<p>

"Oow, so this one is bulletproof?" He asked.

Bill just shook his head at Rigby's idiocy. "Again, rental."

They entered and were off to their next destination.

On their way, they saw the magnificence of Washington D.C. It was an all a new world to them, the white stoned structures, the famous landmarks, and all the many businesses, congressional buildings, parks, and other areas of interest. Muscle Man received an idea that he hadn't in the previous limo ride. He opened the sun roof, took off his shirt, and waved it around, "Whooing" all the way. It would have been all the way if a pigeon hadn't accidentally flew its way into his mouth.

"So, Bill" Rigby started, "Where are we gonna stay, huh? An awesome secret underground base, the Homeland security HQ, oh, the White House?"

The limo took a left and was suddenly in a poorer part of town. The buildings were ram shackled, the windows were boarded, and people on the corner were selling pirated movies. The limo stopped in front of house which looked no different from the others.

"Here we are." Bill said.

Everyone got out to see their new "home" more clearly.

"Is this a mistake or something?" Mordecai asked.

"No, this is the safe house you guys are gonna be staying at. If you're going to work on this operation, you need a place to retreat to in case things get out of hand."

The group entered to see the inside of the house wasn't as bad as the outside, but it wasn't all that great. In fact, when they thought about it, it was like the interior of the house in the park. Either way, this made the group feel odd. After riding in limos and a jet plane with many accommodations provided, they were hoping for something more extravagant, not average.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Bill said, "Rigby, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and hold out your ankle."

Rigby would have been more suspicious if not for the fact that he liked getting free gifts. He did as told and as he did, Bill placed an odd device around his ankle. Rigby opened his eyes to see the black, square thing around his limb. "What's this?"

"It's a house arrest ankle bracelet," Bill responded, "It's supposed alert law enforcement if someone who's under house arrest leaves the proximity of their home."

"What, aw come on, I'm still under arrest?" Rigby complained.

"The law's the law, and I have to up hold. Now anyway, back to the situation at hand. Since you guys have experience with this kind of thing, I want your help in figuring out what it's all about."

"How can we help? We're just a bunch of grounds keepers." Benson said.

"Bill suggested that we should go to Homeland security HQ and make you temporary agents." Skips announced to the group.

"You won't be actual agents, but you'll have some jurisdiction in the department." Bill said.

Some of the guys exchanged looks and nods and came to a unanimous decision that Benson told. "We'll do it."

"Perfect," Bill said, "let's get in the limo and we'll head for Nebraska Avenue."

Everyone followed, except for Mordecai and Rigby, who Bill stopped. "Ah, no. You two stay here."

"What, but why?" Rigby asked, completely forgetting the fact that he was under arrest.

"Like I said boys, no room for slackers where I work at." And with that, Bill shut the door on his way, and the limo drove off.

"Man, this sucks!" Mordecai complained, "I can't believe we can't go with them just because 'we're slackers'." He imitated Bill's voice on the last part. Rigby thought he would do the same.

"'Look at me, I'm Bill, I'm from Homeland Security and I'm gonna arrest you 'cause I'm an arrest-o-maniac'."

"'Yeah and I have to go to a doctor every week to fix it, but we never make any progress because I always arrest him too'."

""My whole family hates me because I'm a giant jerk who won't let them be agents. I might as well be a turd with arms and legs, and have to bring nose pinchers with me so people don't totally barf when I arrest them'."

Both friends shared a comical laugh at their imitations of Bill and gave each other a high five as they did.

"I'm bored." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>At TarTec studios, Rodd Casey Jones was looking over the dossiers of the seven park grounds keepers he wanted to know about. He looked at them with intent, memorizing all their names, heights, weights, date of births, and friends and family. Especially friends and families. As he did, his secretary came in with some bad news for him.<p>

"Sir, those employees you had me investigate, they're in Washington D.C. It seems that they're helping in the investigation of us."

"Keep track of them, find out what they're doing and yadda yadda, you know the drill, now go, I'm busy in case you haven't noticed." Rodd barked the orders with absolutely no care at all. The secretary left and did as directed.

Rodd was now looking at Mordecai's dossier. 23-year old blue jay, employed, high school diploma, friends with one Rigby, all this very general information, but the one that caught his eye the most was the one marked under 'Love interest(s)'. Rodd called his secretary through the intercom.

"Anthony! I want you to give me a dossier on someone. A robin by the name of Margaret."

* * *

><p>It was the 6th, and Mordecai and Rigby woke up to a new day in the not so great house in Washington D.C. They went down stairs for some coffee, only to realize that the house did not have a single source of food anywhere. Mordecai remembered packing his wallet in the briefcases they brought with them, so he decided to go out for a food and coffee run before Rigby could start acting crazy and try to eat the couch like last time. It was painfully, dreadful, and direly boring. It was also hard since Mordecai had no idea where to go. He's never been to this city and he never even brought a map with him. When he asked for directions people would point out places and streets who didn't even know about. Finally he found a Farbucks Coffee shop after, what seemed like an eternity of searching. He picked some coffee beans from one of shelves was in line when tiredness was about to envelope him. So he ordered a cup of coffee and remained to drink it.<p>

The time in the coffee shop gave him some time to think. Him and Rigby always wanted to slack off most of the time rather than work, but was it really that bad that they were refused of helping out in a situation that was like any other they experienced? This really made Mordecai feel down, more than usual. Here he is in Washington D.C., the capitol of the United States, and he's wallowing in Farbucks while his friends were off doing something fun and his best friend was stuck at home. Could this be a sign that they should rethink their lives? He was about to ponder when he saw a familiar face that he never expected to see.

"Margaret?"

"Hey Mordecai, didn't expect to see you here." Indeed, the robin that Mordecai was ever so affectionate about was right there, in a Farbucks uniform, saying hi to her unexpected friend.

"What-but-eh, what are you doing here?"

"The coffee shop was trying out this exchange program, I signed up for it, and now I'm working here for a couple of days."

"But you don't work for Farbucks."

"It wasn't my shop's idea, it was the NCA's, the National Caffeine Association. My shop's a member."

"Uh, okay."

"What are you doing here?"

This caught Mordecai off guard. He knew he couldn't just tell her that he and the others were here to try and stop a mad man from brainwashing people. He was thinking what to say as Margaret waited for the response.

"Mordecai—"

"You wanna go out when your shift's over?" Mordecai said in a shrill, he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, um, sure I guess. My shift's end in half an hour. Can you wait that long?"

"Uuuuh, yeah." Mordecai was almost blushing. Did he really just ask Margaret on a date? He remembers going out with her before, but Rigby ruined the whole date because who was annoyed because Eileen was there as well, plus at the end of the ordeal Margaret revealed that it was just her doing Eileen a solid so she could go out with Rigby.

When he thought about it, something clicked in his head. That maybe this trip and not being able to help out in stopping Rodd didn't have to be so bad. Rigby had no way of ruining it, and he is doing nothing for most the trip, so he might as well kill time. Plus, this could be his chance to actually tell Margaret how he really felt about her. With a new go lucky attitude, he leaned back and enjoyed the rest of his coffee.

* * *

><p>But what of Rigby? It's been forty-five minutes ever since Mordecai had left for some coffee and he was beginning to get restless. He wanted to leave and find out what's taking so long, but the house arrest bracelet prevented him from doing so. There was quite honestly nothing to do in the house. In fact, there was almost nothing in the house. There was barely any furniture and not a drop to drink or crumb to eat. It was like a prison cell more than a house, and the iron bars keeping him in was the ankle bracelet locked firmly around his ankle. He tried all types of ways to get it off. Scratched at the straps and failed, tried to bite through it but ended up biting his leg by accident, doused it with water to try and short circuit it, but as it turns out it was water proofed, he even whacked at the device with a monkey wrench. Not any of these did him any good. Then he had a new idea of getting the contraption off. He went to one of the windows and opened it. He lifted his foot paw up and placed it outside. He closed it then hopped the other way, trying to yank the bracelet off. A big mistake on his part, because when he pulled to hard, he dislocated his ankle joint. He let an extremely loud wail.<p>

* * *

><p>Mean while, Mordecai and Margaret met outside the Farbucks after her shift was over.<p>

"So, are you ready, Mordecai?" Margaret asked in her usual cheerful attitude.

Mordecai slurred his words a bit in embarrassment and somehow managed to get out a "Yes".

Off they went, on their day out in the big D.C. They headed for one of the many parks in the area and lain on the grass, looking at the various shapes in the clouds and making out shapes from them. One cloud they saw looked like something really inappropriate. They were shocked at first but later on laughed about it. They continued on and bought some ice cream from one of the park vendors. Margaret playfully put some of her vanilla ice cream on Mordecai's beak. Mordecai was about to do the same with his strawberry ice cream when a pigeon came by and started pecking at his finger like mad. He shook it off and the two shared another laugh as they continued to eat their ice cream. They then continued on to see some of the famous land marks. Visiting the Washington Monument, they took the elevator to the top and looked at all building and scenery from their high altitude view. Mordecai made a crack about how the people looked like ants, which got slight giggle from Margaret. He wasn't sure how she found that the least bit funny, but it hadn't mattered to him. The outing continued to the famous Reflecting Pool, where they thought it to be fun to make some funny faces. Suddenly, a wing that looked just like Mordecai's came out of the pool, gave him a right punch and retracted. Both, obviously, were shocked by this and decided to leave before anything else weird happens. They made their way to the Lincoln Memorial. Margaret had her camera and took pictures of herself and Mordecai. As they viewed the pictures, there was something Mordecai saw something on one that Margaret didn't. It was faint, but he could almost see an Abraham Lincoln with his arms up and his thumbs up, standing behind them both. As the sun began to dawn, they sat at a bench that over looked the Tidal Basin.

"Ah, a perfect end to a perfect day." Margaret said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Mordecai agreed.

"Doesn't the Tidal Basin look beautiful in the sun set?"

"It sure does."

At that moment, Margaret rested her head on Mordecai's shoulder. He could literally feel his heart pounding and was near red form blushing.

"You know, you never did tell me why you're here." Margaret pointed out.

"Oh yeah, about that, uh well, you see I-I'm here for," Mordecai decided to make up something that sounded like an acronym for something, "NAFTA! Yeah, I'm here for NAFTA."

"North American Free Trade Agreement?"

"Uh…yes."

"O…kay. Anyway, it's getting a little late. We should probably get home."

"Yeah, your right."

Margaret got up but somehow tripped. Mordecai was up immediately and caught her by the arm in time. As he pulled her back, she ended up with her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. The moment was awkward, but something compelled them to move their faces closer and closer and closer, and then…

"Mordecaaaiiii!"

At the last moment Rigby, somehow, limped through the bushes, calling out to his friend. For some reason he didn't have his ankle bracelet.

"Rigby? But how, no, why are you here? Where's your bracelet?" Mordecai was shocked, but more angry about Rigby's presence.

"I dislocated my ankle," Rigby's voice was raspy from being out of breath, "I managed to wiggle it off and tried to find you. Where were you? I was alone, and hungry, and tired, and now I'm gonna black out because of shock." It was there that Rigby fell over unconscious.

"Uarh! Sorry Margaret, I gotta take care of this." Mordecai said.

"It's okay, I understand. So I guess I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." With that Mordecai bent down to check if his friend is alright, then Margaret leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek then waved good bye as she walked away. Mordecai just stayed there, eyes half closed and a smile across his beak. He completely forgot about Rigby.

"Mordecaiii,' Rigby moaned, "help, ants are starting to crawl on me, and their biting me now."

* * *

><p>Rigby started to regain consciousness and realized that he was being carried.<p>

"Mordecai, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, dude." Mordecai replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Woah, what happened?"

"I'll tell you happened, you came in right when I was gonna kiss Margaret and blew it!"

"Who cares, man, at least we got each other, right?" Rigby didn't receive an answer.

As they turned the corner and arrived at the gate on the fence that surrounds the safe house, they took notice of Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, and Bill across from the two. They were covered in some strange green slime.

Mordecai asked, "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done and done. Sorry if the romantic part with Mordecai and Margaret wasn't good, I'm not that great when comes to writing about romantic evenings unless they're funny.**

**I actually wanted to put Rigby's wail in, but this stupid thing wouldn't let me. It was an extended "GAH!" by the way**

**Free cake to who ever finds out what Farbucks parodies.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone Person**

**Oh yeah, Bill's last name is pronounced karen-haw.**


	7. In and Out

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-In and Out<strong>

It was the 6th when Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost were standing outside TarTec Game Studios in New York. They were all dressed up in different attire. Benson and Pops were in regular civilian clothes, wearing lapels with IDs, while Muscle Man and Skips wore security guard uniforms, and High Five Ghost had no uniform at all.

"Well, I guess we're doing this." Benson said to the group, gazing at the building.

It was here that the group took on their first mission as temporary agents of the United States Department of Homeland Security. They had had no training, no equipment, not even actual badges. Just some paper licenses that said they were working for the department. But they had experience in strange and bizarre things like this, and they've dealt with them before. Still, a simple can of pepper spray could have been something to have.

"Just remember the briefing and we should be in-and-out in no time." Skips said to the group. They all remembered what they have been told to do back in Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>After receiving their "licenses" and being entered in the system as temporary agents, Bill directed the group of five to a room. The walls were colored steel, a flat screen installed into the back one, and in the center was a stainless steel oval table with black office chairs and a laptop in front of each. Each person took a seat on the sides while Bill took the one at the front, behind the TV.<p>

"Okay, let's get started." He announced. "Here's what your mission details," he grabbed a remote by the side of his laptop which he used to turn on the TV that had a cable connected to his laptop. It presented a detailed 3-D x-ray map of TarTec Game Studios. "You will be infiltrating the TarTec building, which is located in New York City, New York. To do this, we got you each a certain job at the foundation." He pressed a button that TV displayed each of the group's fake résumé's. "Benson and Pops, you'll be posing as game designers, where you will be working on the second floor." The screen then showed the map of the second floor.

"Bill, if I can speak," Benson started as he raised his hand, "Hate to mention this, but me pops aren't exactly experts in the video game field. And doesn't video game design require a lot of math skills?" Benson soon realized the last part he said. "Which I have!" He quickly said, trying to compensate, though probably too late.

"You don't have to do any actual work, just look as if you are. While you're doing that, question the employees, specifically about Dimensions of the Lost and Jones. Hopefully they'll say something that will give us intel on what he's planning. While you're doing that, Skips and Muscle Man will be posing as security guards. Your job is to monitor the actual security and make sure they're not catching on to us. At 4:45pm you will change shifts with a security detail who are working at a security room. That's where I come in." The image on the screen then shifts to what looked like an underground garage. "I'll be infiltrating with you as well, the problem is that Jones most definitely has info on me, so I have to sneak in. The perfect route for me to take is the garage, but the problem is that they are cameras in the area. However that won't be problem once Muscle Man and Skips switch shifts. You see, the security room is where they house the monitors that show the feed from the cameras. You two just have to act as if you never saw me as I sneak in. "The next image was an elevator in the garage going up to the building's fourth floor. "From there, I'll take the 'express route' to the fourth floor, which has Jones' office in it. I'll get inside, and find anything that shows what he's planning."

"What if he's in there when you come?" Skips asked.

"You know me, Skips. I'll just improvise."

"Wait, what about me?" High Five Ghost asked in his shrill ghostly voice. "What do I do?"

"Well, we can't risk hoping the security team to be totally incompetent. That's why our ghost friend here is going to cause a few 'distractions'. He'll come into the building and do what spirits do best. Your job is to do anything that'll look like paranormal activity, getting people more focused on that and less aware of us."

"You know, dude, not all ghost are into being creepy, making whooing noises, and scaring people to death." The spirit complained. "We have other stuff we can do."

"Oh don't be like that, it'll be fun." Bill reassured. "Anyway, that's the briefing. Quick, simple, and very low chance of casualties. Oh and in case you forget this, there's a copy of the briefing in the laptops in front of you. Go to the 'Start' menu, click the 'My documents' icon and there should be folder file with everyone's specific task. You can carry them with the pouches next to your chairs."

Indeed there was a laptop carrier bag next to each chair in the room. All of them did the obvious and placed the laptops in their bags, except for Bill and High Five Ghost since the spirit in question couldn't carry one, and Bill knew the briefing by heart.

"We leave for New York tomorrow in 1200 hours." He soon realized speaking in military lingo was a mistake since everyone in the room, save for Skips, did not have that in their vocabulary. He sighed and explained it for them: "12:00pm."

Now that everyone was brought up to speed, they all got up and proceeded to their rooms, that were provided for them by the department (which were also quite better than the safe house), to rest until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>There was a ringing in Skips' pocket. He and the group leaned to listen who was on the other end of the cell phone that had the speaker on.<p>

"Okay, remember the plan," Bill's voice said to them. "If it succeeds, we'll be done in no time. Synchronize your watches." Another mistake on Bill's part, as none of them had a single watch on their person. "Urh, just keep an eye on the time on your laptops. Move out."

With that, the group proceeded with their mission.

* * *

><p>It was 4:37pm when Benson and Pops arrived on the second floor. It was littered with people sitting at desks with computers, working, typing, and all the manner. Some desks had either littered food or were piled with mismatched papers. The two strolled in, acting casual as not to cause any attention.<p>

"Okay Pops," Benson spoke. "Let me handle talking to the guys. You just sit at your desk and look busy." In any other situation, Benson wouldn't have worried about Pops' involvement, but this operation required caution and he didn't want to take the chance.

"Okay, but I cannot ensure if someone will strike up a conversation with me." Pops replied in his usual gentleman esque manner.

They made their way to the empty duplex desk that was their work station. They sat down and started looking busy, as they should be. After about a minute and a half of fake working, an employee came up to them. Who looked like any other average person, short trimmed, brown hair, medium length nose, and a rugged beard. The ID that hung from his lapel read: "Josh" in Ariel Black font.

"Hey there, you're the new designers right? Nice meet ya." He extended his hand out to Benson who returned the gesture.

"Hi, my name's David." The department thought it best to give the team fake names for the operation.

"And I am, oh wait a moment, if you will," Pops read the name on his ID which earned him a facepalm from Benson. "Daniel. Oh I do say what a good name."

"Uh…okay, I guess. Hey any of you guys wanna check out this awesome video I found on VidTube? It's super funny."

Benson would have refused, but this could be a chance to earn the employee's trust, which would make extracting information much easier. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh this should be quite the enjoyment."

Josh, Benson, and Pops crowded around the computer on Benson's side and watched as Josh typed down "Napoleon vs. Napoleon". He searched it and clicked on the video, which turned out to be a rap battle between Napoleon Dynamite and Napoleon Bonaparte. They laughed as they watched the two battle each other with lyrics and insults.

"Ha ha! Oh man, that was funny!" Benson exclaimed after the video ended

"Yeah, there's like eleven of these things, you gotta see 'em." Josh said as he began to type again.

"Actually, I was hoping to get your thoughts on Dimensions of the Lost." Benson thought this was the perfect time to ask. "I heard about it, but I wanted to know more."

"Huh, oh yeah. It's awesome! It's one of those MMORPGs that a lot of people play. Some guys say that there's gonna be over nine-million people playing on the first day alone! Though I don't know why it hasn't come out yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the game is pretty much done already. I mean, we have all the systems down, and the severs are ready to go, but the boss doesn't want to release it 'til way later."

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno. Either way, he's in charge, so we can't say anything."

While the two were discussing, Pops caught something out the corner of his eye. A hand from a dark room at the far back of the floor was waving something. No, somethings. Pops soon realized that they were assorted rainbow suckers! He eagerly got up and ran over to where they were.

"…but anyway, you wanna catch a soda from the vending machine?"

Benson was about to answer when he took notice of Pops' absence. He was just in time to see him enter the dark room. "Po-, er Daniel! Wait!" Benson got up and sped to the area Pops entered. As he finally reached the door and entered the room he saw something semi-horrible. Pops was licking the suckers as somebody from behind was spraying him with a green substance that started to coat his body.

"Oh, hello Benson! Ooops, I mean David." He laughed childishly as the last of the substance started to cover him. Benson started walking backward when he bumped into something.

"Hey there David, or should I say Benson?" It was Josh who now had an evil smirk on his face. Benson looked in horror as his only escape was blocked. "Sorry we have to do this, bosses orders."

Benson knew his fate was soon sealed, fear overwhelming every inch of his body. The person from behind now showed himself. He was dressed as a security guard who was holding a huge two handed device. It had a barrel that must have shot out the spray which was contained in a canister attached to it. The guard now pointed the device at him.

"Wait, no! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled at the top of his gumball lungs as Josh closed the door behind him. His screaming was in vain as everyone outside the room kept walking by and going about their business as if nothing was happening.

* * *

><p>It was 4:44pm as Muscle Man and Skips were still waiting for the shift change. They had painstakingly waited at the lobby desk since 4:37 and the wait was extremely annoying.<p>

"Uuuh, when's the shift change starting? This is getting stupid." Muscle Man complained as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.

"The one thing you need to learn during missions like this is patience. Stay calm, we're about half a minute away before we can get moving."

"You know who else has to learn patience during missions like this?"

"Your mom?"

"How did you know I was gonna say that? Did High Five Ghost tell you my jokes?" Before he could continue, the mini clock on the desk started beeping, signaling that they could switch shifts. "Finally! Let's go."

Skips and Muscle Man got up and went to the security room at the end of the hallway to their right. As they did they passed by the two other security personnel. Skips took notice that one of the guards was staring at them intently as they walked by. He found it odd but decided to worry about later. Right now they had a job to do. Sort of, if you count sitting in a room, watching your friend run by on a few screens as a job. Bill infiltrated the garage successfully and entered the elevator. Now the two fake security guards were faced with another issue: How to kill time until the job was done.

"Now what?" Muscle Man asked.

"Now we wait for Bill. Shouldn't take too long, hopefully."

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door. The person announced that he was the coffee boy.

"Hey, I got two coffees for the 4:45 shift. You in there."

"Aw sweet, a couple cup of joes!" Muscle Man opened the door for the person to come in, only to realize he wasn't holding coffee and he wasn't a coffee boy. The security guard sprayed a green substance on Muscle Man's legs, immobilizing him instantly. Before he could continue, Skips gave him a powerful uppercut, which sent the guard straight into the wall. Skips picked up his incapacitated friend and skipped away as fast he could in no general direction. "Muscle Man, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? My legs are covered in some weird, green stuff! I can't move them!"

Skips ignored Muscle Man's complaint, him whining was proof enough that he was okay, and kept skipping until he made his way to an elevator at the end of the hall. However as he closed in, the doors opened to reveal another guard, with the same device, on the other side. Skips skipped back to and turned, only to see the same guard form earlier. They were now surrounded from both sides, unable to do anything to save themselves, as they stood and excepted their doom.

* * *

><p>It was 4:45pm as Bill checked his watch. He was across the street of TarTec Game Studios. He waited for a few seconds before moving. He ran to the garage entrance and crouched his when inside, as to avoid the security detail in the booth. He made his way to the elevator at the end of the parking lot. He entered and clicked on the "4" button. Soon the elevator ascended to the fourth floor. Bill only had seconds to hug against a wall to the side that was facing his way as soon as he noticed two guards standing by a wooden double door. This didn't make much sense. This was only a game studio and yet they took security so seriously that they post guards near the CEO's office doors? So much for in and out. Looks like it was time to improvise a bit. He took notice of the bathrooms to his left. He then knocked to on the wall loud enough for the two guards to hear. The two of them took notice and headed for the noise. As they made it to the corner, they saw nothing. They continued to walk down the hall to see if they could find something. Big mistake. Before they could even react, Bill swung the door open, knocking out the lights of the guard closest to the door. The other one had no chance to perform a single action when Bill punched him in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward, only to receive a karate chop to the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. "Good night." He proceeded down the other hall and to the double wooden doors. He saw a desk to the side, which was probably for a secretary. Why wasn't he there? And why would the CEO of a video game company have a secretary? Either way, he thought it was one less problem for him. Thought was the key word, as it turned out the secretary was behind the doors holding the same device that shot out the green spray, waiting for Bill.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 4:37pm when High Five Ghost made his way inside the building. His mission was simple, cause disturbances in order to draw attention away from everyone else. A simple and boring one, for a ghost at least, but if it helped the team, he was willing to do it.<p>

"Okay, here goes nothing." He said to himself, as he made it so no one could see him. He was on the first floor where he decided to knock over a few computer mice when someone was looking. He proceeded to make some loose things wave unnaturally and startled a few people by brushing past their legs. Simple acts of hauntings that, hopefully, did some use. Did they really need a distraction like this? Either way he continued to the second floor. As he floated by he saw Benson talking to an employee, probably extracting information. He also saw Pops who was running somewhere. Benson noticed and chased after him. The spirit watched as he entered and the employee did as well. But something was wrong. The door slammed shut and Benson screamed as loud as he could. High Five Ghost was shocked. He retreated to the first floor to find Muscle Man and Skips, but found that they where immobilized in a green slime. He hurried to the fourth floor to find Bill. When he arrived he saw two knocked out guards. This was a good sign right? Wrong. As soon as he turned the corner, High Five Ghost could only watch as the agent was sprayed with the slimey substance that entrapped victims. He floated backwards in horror. Then all of a sudden he started to feel a strange tingle. A yellow glow engulfed him as he was sucked into a device on the back of Rodd Casey Jones, who was hiding in the bathroom all along.

"And they said I was crazy when I made this actual Ghostcatchers ghost catching device, but I knew what I was doing. I'm Rodd Casey Jones! I'm always five steps ahead!"

"You sure are, sir." His secretary, Anthony, agreed. "What do you wanna do with the intruders?"

"Well I could destroy them, but then I'd be down six people who will soon serve me," Anthony failed to see the logic in that decision but went with it anyway. "No, I'll let them live. But until they can regain mobility, what do you say we do them a favor and return them home?" That suggestion had no logic in it all, but once again the lowly secretary agreed.

* * *

><p>It was dark out as Benson started to regain consciousness. He found that he could finally move, though the slime substance was still on him. He looked around to see his friends were also starting to get up, weary from what transpired. "What just happened?"<p>

"We got jumped, that's what happened." Bill said as he helped Skips up. "They must have known we were coming and surprised attacked us."

"Wait, where's Muscle Man and High Five Ghost?" Skips wondered, as did everyone else.

"OVER HERE!' A voice yelled. The group realized it was Muscle Man and ran towards his direction. They found the dwarfish man crouching over a small metal container that had a note on it.

_**Open me.**_

They all exchanged glances and decided that they should do as the note said. They waited in anticipation as Muscle Man pushed a button that caused the container to open, releasing the missing High Five Ghost. He was disorientated at first but regained his composure as soon as he saw he was among friends.

"So, where are we?" Benson asked. It seemed as though they were in the middle of a small field. Bill noticed a light from a street lamp to the far north. They approached it and found a sidewalk and road it was shining over. They noticed a street light a little way to their left. As they approached it, Bill read the signs on top of them.

"Hey, I recognize these streets, we're in Washington D.C.!"

"And if I'm correct," Skips added, "Our safe house should be a few yards that way." He pointed down the street to right of them.

Defeated they decided to go to the safe house, covered in slime and shame.

"Urh, this stuff is disgusting," Benson complained, "Is there a shower at the house we could use?"

As they rounded the corner and approached the gate, they noticed a figure coming their way. This figure turned out to be Mordecai, who was holding a semi-conscious Ribgy, with his bracelet gone and his ankle dislocated. The blue jay looked at his friends in confusion.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow! I mean wow! Longest chapter I ever written! Oh well.**

**The video in the story is IN FACT real. You should find it on youtube. It's by nicepeter.**

**Cookies for the one who guesses what Ghostcatchers parodies...well go on, guess!**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


	8. Secret Agent Slackers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Secret Agent Slackers<strong>

"GAAAH!" Rigby let out a wail as a drenched Skips popped his dislocated ankle into place, a process that would have been much longer and more painful if it was performed by five or so doctors who would have held him down during the process.

"I told you it was gonna hurt." The yeti said again to the teary eyed raccoon.

Everyone returned to the safe house from their days of almost high glory. Mordecai almost landed a kiss with Margaret, Rigby almost got away with escaping arrest, and everyone else failed during an unsuccessful infiltration mission. The failures took turns taking showers to wash the immobilizing green slime off of them. Meanwhile Mordecai was sulking over his failed attempt at romance, which would have been successful if only had Rigby not ruined everything, as usual. The kiss to the cheek was great, even amazing, but he was so close to that one perfect kiss and in an instant, his friend ruined it.

"Oh stop being such big baby about it," Rigby said as he took notice of Mordecai's moodiness. "It's not like you ever landed an actual kiss with her before."

Mordecai said nothing, but made a quick motion with his fist, indicating he was going to punch Rigby. Rigby flinched. However not feeling the blow as all Mordecai wanted to do was scare him. Now for the real hurt: he slapped the ankle that used to be dislocated.

"Ow! You little…" Rigby tried to tackle the blue jay but Mordecai easily stepped back out of his friend's reach, who was now handcuffed to the banister by Bill.

"Hm hm, you were saying?" Mordecai smirked as he saw his friend struggle to grab him.

"Okay you two calm down," Bill said, who was coming down the stairs, after taking a shower, in his usual suit. He was the last one to wash off the strange slime. Everyone was in the living room now, no intelligence gained, no victory made, and back to square one. "Okay, here's the situation, our enemy knew who we are and took no hesitation to stop what we were doing. Now, we have no way of getting back inside TarTec and we got nothing to prove they're behind something. So, any ideas?"

Nobody except for Mordecai and Rigby raised their hands.

"Any one at all? Anything really, whatever suggestion you can make at all, anyone?"

Still, only two were raised.

"There's no right or wrong answer, come on, give me something."

Pops' hand then risen to the air.

"Yes?"

"We could most likely bribe the gentlemen with some type if currency. Luckily, I have brought much money in my wallet."

"How much?"

"Let me see, hm, about one million dollars."

Bill almost dropped in shock. "That much?"

"See for yourself." Pops pulled out ten huge suckers out of his wallet. Bill slapped his own head. When he scanned for any other hand, again, only Mordecai and Rigby had theirs raised.

"I'm gonna regret asking this. Rigby?"

"We can build a robotic—"

"No. Mordecai?"

"You could make us temp agents."

"That could work," Skips said, "TarTec never seen them before."

"Yeah, and this could be, like, community service hours for Rigby, to work off his arrest." Mordecai added.

"Ye—what?" Rigby said.

Bill took it into consideration. They were out of options, tactics, and ideas. Could this plan really work? "Everything I heard about you guys was nothing but constant slacking off and poor performance. But if you really believe you can handle this job, it'll at least give you one good thing in my book. I'm probably gonna regret this," Bill got up and uncuffed Rigby from the banister, "but we don't have much of any other choice. I'm taking to HQ where you'll be entered as temporary agents, and yadda yadda." Bill said this with angst.

The two friends traded a joyful look and immediately ran up stairs. They came back down later in sports jackets, collared button shirts, ties, and sunglasses.

"Secret agent Mordecai…"

"…and secret agent Rigby…"

"Reporting for duty!" They both said in unison.

"I knew I was gonna regret this." Bill said.

* * *

><p>Mean while in New York, Rodd Casey Jones was in his office, discussing with the dark figure again over the screen.<p>

"I just had a bunch idiots try to break into my office. When are those canisters going to be filled?"

"A process like this takes time," the figure replied, "I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Work faster, then, I don't have much more time! Homeland security is obviously gonna try something else, and I wanna be off this continent by then!"

"I don't even know why you have to have this thing modified! It can already brainwash people, why does it also have to change their appearance?"

"It fits into the theme of my occupation!"

"That doesn't even make any sense! Do I really have to do this?"

"You know, I still have Roswell on speed dial."

The figure was silent for a moment. "The fastest I can do is five days."

"You're kidding? Can't you do it faster?"

"Unless you want me a skip a step that'll get all of your minions killed the instant they smell it, then no, I'm not. Five days is all I can give you."

"Arh, fine. Until then, I'll prepare for our take off."

"Just remember our deal, Jones. I get off this rock and out of this system as soon as we hit orbit."

"For you, anything. You're my most valuable asset."

"Then why do you always threaten to send me back to Roswell?"

"Hey, I need insurance just in case, right?"

The figure gave him a certain glare. "I'll notify you when I'm done." With that, the screen went black and disappeared into the seemingly normal desk.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby stood outside TarTec Game Studios in their disguises. Mordecai had a simple collared t-shirt and a laptop bag to his side. Rigby had the same shirt but just a lapel and ID. Both of them had an earpiece, that also double as GPS trackers, Bill gave them. He spoke to them about their mission.<p>

"_Okay, this operation is simple and should hopefully work better than the last one. Your objective is the same as ours was, get intel on Jones' plan. Mordecai, you'll be posing as a journalist for a local magazine. Just put the talk to him, keep him distracted from his work. The laptop you have we'll help me communicate with you, without speaking directly to me, while you're doing the fake interview, and it also has some question you can ask Jones if you don't have any of your own. Rigby, you'll be posing as a new employee. All you have to do is something so simple that even you couldn't screw it up._"

"Hey!"

"_There's a USB drive on your lapel with a virus that allows an outside user to hack into a system. Just plug it into any USB port on the computer that'll be at your desk on the first floor. When you do that, a window will pop up, click on the icon of the USB and open a file marked 'X'. That'll release the virus that'll allow me to get into the system. If we're lucky, Jones' computer will be connected to the server and we can extract his files into the USB. I will also be your getaway driver. Once you're done, I'll meet you in the garage so we can make our escape. Until then, I'll be waiting outside. That's pretty much it, should be simple enough. Got it?_"

"Hold on," Mordecai said, "can you explain all that again?" Both him and Rigby shared a laugh that Bill could clearly hear.

"_Get serious you two! Now hurry up and move out!_"

* * *

><p>Mordecai entered the elevator, feeling a bit uncomfortable about what he was going to do. He had to distract a potentially dangerous person while he has to trust someone else to hack into something while he's doing so. He stood in there, his finger hovering over the "4" button, pondering if he should press it. What if he finds out he's a fraud? What if he pulls a weapon on him? What if he slips up and ruins everything? What if…Mordecai shook away the thoughts. Now was not the time for "what ifs" he had a job to do and he was going to do it. He pressed the button and the elevator ascended, sending up the very nervous blue jay. His heart was beating rapidly as the doors finally opened on the fourth floor. The ear piece he was wearing started to have Bill's voice speak to him.<p>

"_Okay, Mordecai, remember that all you gotta do is keep him talking while Rigby helps me hack into the system. Don't worry about anything, we'll do all the work, you just keep him distracted from his. Whenever you're ready."_

Easier said than done, the blue jay thought, and took a few breaths before deciding he was ready. He dismounted the elevator as the doors closed behind him. He gulped silently at the two security guards at the door.

"_I hear you're seeing tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber. Just remember those things on their belts aren't for show, so don't do anything to antagonize them._"

Mordecai continued to the door. One of the guards held his hand up, indicating him to stop.

"Hang on, let me see," said a man, who looked like he was in his twenty's, on a table to the right, typing on the computer.

"_Jones' secretary, the little punk who got me with that green slime. He may not look much, but he's dangerous. Watch your back around him._"

"Ah yes, the journalist, hang on," he pressed a button on his desk, "Mr. Jones, your three o'clock is here." The voice on the other end told the secretary to send Mordecai in. He nodded to the one of the guards and he opened the door for him. Mordecai stepped into the green carpeted room to see a well dressed man with curly, brown hair, thin nose and light skin. He motioned the blue jay to come to the chair in front of his desk. Mordecai sat down, opened his laptop and turned to the e-mail program on it. There was a message from Bill he opened.

_Mordecai_

_Talk to me with this e-mail program. I'll respond with the ear piece, but I don't want you talking to me with it. Just hit 'reply' on this message to send me one. It can work multiple times, so don't worry about making a new one. Good luck._

_Bill._

Mordecai opened a file in the 'my documents' that had questions he could ask Rodd. He took a couple of secretive breaths before talking the to very embodiment of potential evil. "So, what's it like being the CEO of one of the biggest game companies in the country?"

* * *

><p>Rigby entered the first floor of the building and looked at all the computers, people, and various other things around the particular portion of the floor. He began to walk to his fake work station, trying to look as much as an employee as possible, which he wasn't doing all too correctly. "Hey, you, s'up haven't seen you in a day! Oh yeah you, yeah I need to talk about that work we were working on! Hey man, pop some sodas in the back later, I'm buying from the machine." Everyone just gave the raccoon an odd stare as he walked by and called out to random people he never knew of.<p>

"_Rigby, does the word 'stealth' cross your mind at all? Do you even know what stealth means?_"

"Chilax man, I got this thing all down."

"_I can't 'chilax' because you're acting like a moron! And don't reply back, you're gonna look suspicious!_"

"Hey, it's not like they know anything about what I'm here for."

"_You just said that out loud, you idiot! Look, just please, shut up and get to your station. I'll be waiting to hack in._"

"Roger that."

"_And for the last time, STOP replying! Bill out._"

Rigby shrugged, as he made it to his work station. It was a simple one, one working computer with everything on it and nothing much else. He sat down, much to his enjoyment, on the spinning chair, making a full three-sixty degree spin on it. He regained focus for a bit and put the USB drive into one of the many Ethernet ports on the tower. A window popped on the screen and he clicked on the icon that resembled the USB, than opened the folder marked "X". When he did, a new window popped up. All that was on it were rapidly skimming 0s and 1s that meant nothing to Rigby at all.

"_Okay, I'm in. Just give me a second to find the right computer and I should be able to down load the files. Remember, I can't directly download this into my laptop, so I'll have to download them onto the your USB, so I need you to bring it with you to the garage once we're finished. Shouldn't take…wait…what the…_"

Rigby started to worry a bit about how Bill was talking. "What's wrong?"

"_I…I can't find his computer on the server! Why wouldn't he have…unless…"_

* * *

><p>"…It was a difficult decision but I had to divorce her. Besides, I don't hold a grudge, I wish her happy moments with her new husband in Florida. I think he sold condos or something, I'm not sure." Rodd was answering another fraudulent question when Mordecai heard Bill on his ear piece.<p>

"_Mordecai what kind of computer is he using?_" An odd question for him to ask, but Mordecai decided to answer his current CO. He took a quick glance at the laptop on the CEO's desk.

"Sorry, darn Notepad program's not responding." Mordecai lied, trying to buy time for him to type the response to Bill.

"_Keep him talking, I'm gonna try something from here, hopefully it'll work._" Bill's plan was to somehow triangulate a single around the game studio and see if he could try to hack into Jones' computer directly.

"So uh, Rodd…fans want to know what kind of underwear you wear." Mordecai asked, hoping it will at least distract the CEO a bit.

"Uh, well, I usually wear boxers and sometimes briefs, but only when I'm walking in really hot places."

"I'm sure our fans will be very happy to know that about you." Mordecai said, still putting on the show.

"I'm sure they will. Also, if I may ask, how's your friend doing trying to hack into my server?"

Mordecai could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at what Rodd just said. "Wha-what are you talking about."

"Pff ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, haaa, 'What are you talking about' he says, man you are so predictable!" The CEO was chuckling madly at Mordecai's attempt to play dumb.

"_Mordecai, I'm in his computer and currently downloading the files, you can end the 'interview.'_" Bill said, not knowing what was going on. "_Mordecai? Hello, is everything alright?_" Mordecai couldn't even type down what to say. The man he was in front of had caught him red handed.

"Hey, uh, why don't you turn around and see what's on the top of the door?" Rodd asked. Mordecai did so and looked in shocked horror that there had been a camera above the door, having a perfect shot at what was on his laptop. "Crazy right? I have the live feed, right here on my laptop. It's kinda cute, you know? Playing mister spy and everything." He let out a sinister snicker, laughing at Mordecai's failed attempts at entourage. His voice then dulled down to a bitter tone. "You take me as some kind of moron, groundskeeper?" This shocked Mordecai more. Not only did he knew he wasn't a journalist but his real occupation as well. "Surprised? You should be, 'cause I had my guys make a file, and now I know everything about you. Right down to what blood type you are." He pulled out a folder and gave it to the petrified blue jay. "Feel free to keep it, I got a lot of copies. Not just on you, but your friends as well. Hey, want one on Rigby? There some juicy secrets in there. Or maybe Benson's, I'm sure there's something in here you can use to exploit him into giving you a better pay. I got all of them man!" Mordecai couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man had information on him and his friends, and was bragging about it as if it was a collection of new cars.

"_Mordecai, respond. I told you to get out of there two minutes ago, and you haven't moved yet. Is there something wrong?_" Bill still had no idea of the situation transpiring.

"Oh hey, look at this little thing, I see I also have a dossier on, let's see, Margaret? Now who could that be?"

"What?" Mordecai didn't know how to feel about that last comment. Should he have felt fear, anger, sadness, anxiousness?

Rodd opened the folder he had. "Well, this is interesting. A robin who works at a local coffee shop. Know anything about that?"

"S-s-stop reading that!" Mordecai stammered, not being able to know if his body was shaking due to his anxiousness or anger swirling up.

"Why? I mean, I only have everything about your potential love interest here. Her likes, her dislikes, her strengths," He said the next part with scheming delight, "her weaknesses."

This was forming a bubble of hatred in Mordecai's stomach that was ready to pop. The fact this evil man was reading everything about Margaret was like seeing him violate her right on the spot. His breathing was quickening and his heart was racing, due to the testosterone building up from his rage.

"You know from reading this, she's almost like a Mary Sue. You know, one of those girly girls who never have anything bad happen to them. The problem is not a lot of people like someone like that, and it'd be a shame if something happened."

This pushed the blue jay too far. He shot up off the chair, dropping the laptop, as he slammed both his hands onto the table and leaned in, seething with rage.

"What? I'm supposed to be scared, or something? 'Cause I wanna warn you that I could break you right now, and I wouldn't even need any kind of tool to do it! I may look like some kind of bully from here, yeah, but I'm just the kind of bully who gets physical when someone steps up to the plate!" Rodd's tone was deep and rough, as he stood up and leaned in as Mordecai did. "So I'm gonna give you chance, simmer down, and get out of my office, or you could stay and I can through you out the window! Take your pick!"

Mordecai's hand balled up to a fist, the ever growing urge to punch this man square in the face becoming ever more tempting.

"What, you're gonna hit me, huh? I wanna see you do it then, c'mon! Hit me! HIT ME!" Rodd's yelling was the final stepping stone for Mordecai to drive his left hook right across his face. All of his built up rage was delivered straight through his fist. After the blow, he now had one problem. That really was all his rage delivered through that left hook. He had no more to give him enough fight. However it did for Rodd as he came up, rubbing his jaw.

"You…are…going…to…regret THAT!"

* * *

><p>Rigby was playing Solitaire on his computer. Playing wasn't really the word, more like failing miserably trying to put the decks in the right place. He was still waiting for Bill to tell him if the download was complete, he was just killing time until he did so. Finally, what seemed like, to him a long, grueling year, Bill came on his ear piece.<p>

"_Rigby…_"

"Finally! We ready to go yet?"

"_Rigby, take the USB drive and head up to the fourth floor, now!_"

"Wait, what about the data, and the garage and everything?"

"_We don't have the time, Rigby, take the USB and get up there, now!_"

Rigby nearly froze. The tone of Bill's voice gave him the obvious feeling that something was definitely wrong. He took the USB drive and ran for the elevator. He had no second thoughts as he frantically pressed the "4" button.

* * *

><p>Outside, Bill exited his car and headed for the sidewalk below the window that belonged to the fourth floor office. He was hoping Mordecai was okay, as he was carrying something that looked like four wrapped bars and wires bundled accordingly together, with the inscription "C-4" on it.<p>

* * *

><p>Mordecai's head was throbbing as Rodd drove it against a wall. After the blow he delivered, the angered CEO was determined to beat every inch of his body out of working order. He gave a heavy punch to the blue jay's abdomen, double-fisted his head, and gave a very powerful kick to his privates. Mordecai tried to feebly fight back, but he was only swiping at the air, as Rodd kicked the back of his leg, bringing him down on one knee. Rodd grabbed him the feathers on his head and pulled it up as he bent down so his face was at level with his.<p>

"You think you are so tough just because you managed to get inside here and give me a nice punch to the face! Well now the shoes on the other foot, ISN'T IT?" Rodd kicked Mordecai in the buttocks, knocking him on his stomach. Mordecai was disoriented and could barely concentrate, however he still stayed focused as Bill gave him a new order.

"_Mordecai, get down and cover your head!_"

Since he was already down, covering his head was all he had to do.

"What? You think covering your head will stop me?" Rodd antagonized. "Come on, get up! Get up!" He gave the blue jay kicks to the side repeatedly until…

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p>Rigby arrived on the fourth floor, already being able to hear the commotion happening in the office. He started to scurry when the guards came up and grabbed him by the arms, holding the helpless raccoon in the air. "Let go of me you big, stupid, sons of —"<p>

_**BOOM!**_

A massive explosion was heard from the office, as the guards let go of the raccoon, dropping him onto the floor. They ran to find out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Mordecai shot up instantly, trying to decipher what happened. There was the sound of an explosion, a certain Rodd Casey Jones hit the wall hard, knocking him unconscious, and glass and shrapnel was all over the floor. He turned around to see a now fully broken window and small fires around the floor. He heard the doorknob turn. Suddenly all thoughts and hesitation escaped him as pure instinct kicked in, making him ignore the throbbing and pain. He ran back for the knocked over laptop and closed it, as two guards came into the room.<p>

"What the…you stop! Don't move!"

The secretary was up, and staring at the mess inside the office. "Holy crap!" It was then that Rigby launched himself at his head and around to his face, scratching and biting away at him. "AAAAAAH! GET THIS CRAZY THING OFF ME!" The commotion caused the guards to turn. That gave Mordecai enough time to knock one of them out with the laptop. The other one whipped around immediately, forcing the blue jay to hold back the attack. The guard took out a handheld taser. Mordecai ran back to the desk, somersaulting over it to form a defensive obstacle between him and the guard. They perform the classic 'one person goes one way, and the other goes the other' as they tried to get to each other. The guard finally decided to somersault over the desk, but Mordecai stepped to the side and tripped the guard as he came over. He fell down to the hard ground below, leaving Mordecai to look down in shock. At first, it was because he thought he just killed someone, but now it was because that somehow he morphed so that now his body was looking up at the blue jay.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FREAKIN' WHATEVER, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The secretary ran into the room and ran into the wall as Rigby jumped onto the desk, proud of himself at knocking out the feeble secretary. They both looked at each other for a moment. "Dude, you look like crap." The raccoon said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." The blue jay responded, as the smoke from the small fires travelled to the smoke detector and activated the sprinkler system. Now both of them were drenched in water. "Come on dude, let's go."

Rigby was about to follow his friend when he spotted something on the desk.

"Dude, hurry up!" Mordecai called back. Rigby took what he saw and scurried off with his friend, narrowly avoiding the nightstick that slammed down on the desk by the strange guard, who somehow jumped from the ground below and back into the office. The two friends were already in the elevator, heading for the garage.

* * *

><p>The employees of TarTec were in disarray. After hearing the fire alarm and having the sprinklers go off over their heads, they scrambled out the doors, drenched wet by the water works. This gave Mordecai and Rigby an advantage, since no one would use an elevator during an evacuation of the building. They arrived at the garage level where, in the middle of the lot, a yellow Prius was waiting with the back seat door open. The passenger side window descended as Bill yelled to the two: "Get in!" Both of them did as followed as a stream of security guards, came out of the stair well. Bill hit the gas and drove off. "Sorry about the C-4, Mordecai, I had to think quick."<p>

"Dude seriously, a Prius?" Rigby asked.

"What?" Bill protested. "It's my car, what's wrong with it?"

"This is your car?" Mordecai asked.

"Look, I crashed my agency assigned vehicle, and I'm still trying to get the money to pay it back, is this a problem?"

"It's a problem, 'cause it's a nerd car." Rigby said with a snicker as Mordecai chuckled.

"Like I said, I knew I was gonna regret this." Bill groaned.

* * *

><p>Rodd Casey Jones rose from his temporary resting spot on the floor, his head throbbing intensely. He had just enough time to here a car drive off. He was able to stick his head, cautiously, out the window and see a yellow vehicle speed off. He saw his secretary got up, also recovering from his throbbing head and face wounds, only his wasn't as bad. "Anthony," Jones started, "Get some guards on that yellow vehicle driving down the road. Also, get the chopper ready, and a first aid kit on it.<p>

"Right away, sir." Despite his pain, the assistant still followed his boss' orders. Jones stared out of the broken window, with a sneer. One thing was for sure, this wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Woohoo! That was exciting wan't it...wasn't it...yeah, it was excting.**

**This chapter was originally supposed to be a flash back of a mission Bill and Skips were on, but for some reason I got rid of the idea. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see some Bill and Skips butt kicking later on.**

**And yes, for people who don't know, a build of testosterone can make someone mad even madder, don't laugh...*chuckles***

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


	9. The fast and the unrealisticness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-The Fast and The Unrealistic-ness<strong>

Two lawyers, who were crossing the street at one of the crosswalks, barely had enough time to jump out of the way when a yellow Prius came zooming by from down the street. The car with a quiet engine had three passengers, consisting of a blue-jay, a raccoon, and a federal agent, making a fast getaway after completing one objective of an infiltration mission. Their next objective is what they were doing now: getting away as fast as possible.

"Where are we going?" Mordecai asked Bill, staying intensely focused on the road.

"Were heading for a rendezvous point at a warehouse where someone will take this car, while we commandeer a different vehicle so we can successfully escape."

"Do you really think that's necessary? I mean, we're getting away from a group who work at a game studio, you really think they're gonna chase us?"

"Uh, guys," Rigby was on his knees staring out the back window, looking at a site that was truly baffling. A squad consisting of thirty to forty three-wheeled security carts chasing them, and they were surprisingly fast. "Seriously, how many guards do they have?"

One of the carts managed to scrape the back bumper, a feeble attempt of trying to look serious. This made Bill a bit cocky. "Heh, that the best they can do?"

As if on cue, the motorized terrors somehow transformed their vehicles, so they became mobile-armored-suits. The torsos were the driver seat the guards were still on, and the arms and legs formed from the back portion of the motorized carts. The two back wheels were used as skates to catch up with the evading vehicle.

Ho-ly-crap…Japanese robots!" Rigby yelled in astonishment.

"Robots or not, we're still gonna lose them faster than a New York minute!" Bill said, trying to assure the two passengers. Unfortunately the duo had no idea what the phrase meant. "You know, New York Minute? As in, faster than a blink of an eye, faster than the heart can make a beat?" The passengers just stared at their driver. "You gotta be kidding. How can you not know that phrase?"

One of the pursuers managed to grab hold of the Prius' rear bumper. Bill took a hard swerve left, making the unwanted rider crash right into a pole. However, this did not stop the rest of the mechanized cart from following the car's trail. They had no intentions of stopping their intense chase.

"Hey, you two see a duffel bag back there?" Bill asked the two behind him. Mordecai looked down to his left to find a pale green bag sitting on the floor. He lifted it onto his lap and zipped it open, looking at its contents.

"What are these?"

"C-4 charges, military grade explosives."

"What?" Mordecai exclaimed as he threw the bag onto Rigby's lap.

"Dude, no way! Get these things off me before they go off!" The raccoon quickly threw the bag back.

"Calm down, you dopes," Bill yelled to stop their soon-to-be hop-potato game. "they're remote charged! As in they can only blow up when someone presses a detonator, which I have." Bill banked right as one of the guard-mechs threw a street sign at them like a javelin. "Besides, they're not even armed, unless you push the red button on them."

"So, why make us pick them up?" Mordecai asked.

"You got good throwing arms? I need you two to toss them at those annoying things behind us." Bill made another bank to the right in order to dodge a mech who was attempting to ram its fist into the car. "Just press the button and throw!"

"Are you kidding me?" Rigby asked. "Don't you need, like, a haz-mat license to use this, or something?"

"Let's just say this: if you don't do what I say, we'll die! And if they don't kill you, I will!" The now annoyed federal agent wasn't giving the two slackers much of a choice.

"Uh, guys, hate to interrupt, but I think those robot guys are gonna use us a hockey pucks!" Mordecai was pointing out that two of the guard mechs now wielded street signs that were held as if they were hockey sticks. They duo fully understood the exact danger of the situation. It was either, do stupid things and hope to live, or do nothing and possibly get slaughtered. With this, Mordecai clicked the small button on the charge and tossed it towards the pursuers. Bill saw the small charge get tossed out the window and immediately went for his detonator. The explosive went off, but did not do much good. The robot suits simply dodged the explosion with ease and the following shrapnel proved nothing against the armored skin. By this time two of them were skating be either side of the Prius, these two having the street signs. Bill took no chances as he drove the car straight into one that was ready to advance. It did not stop it, but at least it slowed it down. He took notice of the other one closing in, just in time for him to make a hard bank towards it, knocking it upside down and sent it bouncing back. Mordecai and Rigby started to toss more of the C-4 charges to the pursuing guards, while Bill was trying his best to keep his eyes on the road and detonate them at the right time. It did not seem to faze the armored suits at all, they continued to dodge, leap, and swerve around the explosions. Any who did get caught in the blast radius were only thrown a bit off balance, only to regain it once again.

"Dude, the C-4 isn't working! What do we do?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Drive faster! Activate the turbo! Fire the rockets!" Rigby was spouting out fictional spy gadget Bill could use, which he couldn't, of course.

"This isn't a spy car, and it's really hard to concentrate when you two keep yelling like frantic school girls!" Bill yelled back at the two.

Four of the mech suits jumped over the yellow target and turned around ahead of it, blocking its path. Bill had to react fast or else they would suffer a head-on-collision with the mechanic wall. He was in luck, there was a small alley to the left. He turned the car to the right, in order to get a good starting position, than swerved to the left, getting into the narrow way, though to the expense of his right-side-mirror and some scratches on the side. This also helped them lose their pursuers, as the alley was too narrow for their bulky mechs to fit. The Prius made it the other side of alley, and back onto the streets.

"Phew, I think we lost them." Mordecai sighed a breath of relief.

"For now, at least." Bill responded, "We're gonna have to take a detour in order to get to the warehouse, but for now, we can be glad we have one problem to deal with."

"Wooooaahh, check it out, guys." Rigby was pointing out that the street they were on led to the famous Time Square. They saw all it had to offer, the big screen advertisements, the stores to the side, and the dozens of people walking by. They were at a stop light, waiting for the color to change. They would of basked in it all they want, but now was definitely not the time.

As they were waiting, they heard the sounds of a helicopter's propeller overhead, a common sound heard in New York from time to time. This one wasn't as common, however, because the following chopper was now descending into the square. Crowds of people scattered as the strong winds of the propeller caused trash, newspapers, and anything else to fly every which way. As it came closer, Bill automatically identified it in his mind: a black MD 520N. As it hovered right in front of the yellow Prius, the pilot-side door opened, to reveal a non-to-friendly and familiar face.

"Well, look at our daring heroes!" Rodd Casey Jones leaned out and spoke with a megaphone to three escapees from the studio. "Nice getaway car, by the way. It _so _makes you look incognito! Who does it belong to, agent Carenhaug?"

"Yes, so what?" Bill popped his head out the window and spouted back.

This earned a maniacal laugh from Jones. "Holy crap, you're serious? What is wrong with you, man?" He chuckled a bit more, finding the situation to hilarious. "Okay, enough fun, kill them now." He sat back in, and turned the small chopper so the right side was facing the car. The back door opened, and another guard was seen holding a long, cylinder shaped object.

"What's he holding?" Mordecai asked, nervous tension in his voice.

Bill couldn't see what it was, at first, but when the guard pointed the cylinder towards them, he soon realized what he was holding. "STINGER!" Bill yelled in horror as he slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and drove past the MD. He narrowly avoided a missile that hit the ground behind. As the warhead made contact with the ground, it blew, sending a force that shattered the Prius' rear window, forcing Mordecai and Rigby to cover their heads from the flying glass.

"Augh," Mordecai's auditory sensors were ringing from the explosion. "Dude, was that a missile!"

"FIM-92 Stinger, to be exact," Bill said as he was back to driving aggressively. "Locks on to heat sources and follows it until either they blow up or their target does!"

"Yeah, you could have just said it was missile," Rigby started. "But now that you said they can lock onto us, I'm freaking out!"

The helicopter chased after the fleeing car, trying to get next to it so the missile wielder could fire again. It managed to get at the right position for the guard to fire another homing missile at the car. It would have surely blown the car apart, had it not been for the intrusion of the robot guards from before. Right before the missile could hit the yellow vehicle, one of the robotic terrors unintentionally got in the missile's way. As its warhead made contact with the mech, both were blown apart in a massive explosion. One of the arms flew through the broken window of the car, scaring Mordecai and Rigby as it got between the two friends. They quickly pushed the severed, robotic limb out. It flew back at the mechs, one of them knocking it out of the way, only for it to drive straight into the windshield of one of its comrades, decommissioning it for good.

"Unbelievable," Rodd groaned as he spoke into a small device. "Everyone, get out of the dang way for the stinger!" The robots below dispersed from the vehicle, allowing the guard with the FIM-92 to try and fire another rocket at the Prius.

Mordecai saw the guard pointing the launcher at them again. He froze with fear at the sight of the guard waiting the guard to deliver a fiery death to the fleeing trio. He did not know what do, or how to react. He looked down at the C-4 in the duffel bag, and had an idea that might work. "Bill, get ready to detonate another C-4!" He scooped up a C-4 charge and was ready to toss it. As soon as he saw the puff of smoke from the launcher's barrel, he threw the charge into the sky. When Bill saw this, he used the detonator and the explosive ignited in the air. This did something Mordecai was not expecting. He thought it would just cause the missile to explode mid-flight, but instead it knocked it off course and sent it flying into the mass of robots, taking out a good portion of them in the resulting blast. Mordecai and Rigby gave each other a high five at the fact.

"Okay, now they're starting to PISS ME OFF!" Rodd, blinded by rage, flew the helicopter down to the Prius. He slammed the landing gear on top of the roof in an attempt to ram it off the road. This caused the guard in the back to drop the stinger, eliminating another problem for the trio. "Come on, ya little turds, I'm gonna crash that stupid nerdy piece of crap off the road and shove C-4 up your—" He couldn't finish that sentence as he finally took notice of the overpass coming up. He tried to pull up, but the freeway caught contact with the landing gear, forcing the helicopter to spin. Rodd could have regain control if it wasn't for a conveniently situated billboard that caught the back tail of the chopper, forcing it to spin the other direction and having the propellers slam into it. "Oh screw this!" Rodd grabbed an object from his side and jumped out. When he did he quickly fired a grappling hook, form the gadget he had in the helicopter, to one of the nearby fire escapes. It hooked firmly onto one of the railings and stopped the CEO before he could hit the ground. "Ha! I knew I made this thing for a reason!" He was just about to safely touch the ground when one of the robotic chasers slammed into him on the way down. He was staring right into the face of one of the guard pilots, who he told to stop operating the machine. As it stopped and reverted back to its average security cart form, Rodd opened the door, punched the guard out, and entered. "That was for nearly running me over! Now, you walk!" He slammed the door shut and drove off in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p>After the daring chase, the trio finally made it to the intended warehouse. There, there was a man waiting by a white van, which was ready to be used by Bill, Mordecai, and Rigby to travel undetected by the guards and whatever else Jones could possibly thrown at them. On their way out of the car, Mordecai and Rigby were bragging about how amazing the wild event was.<p>

"Dude, that was sick," Mordecai started. "We got away from crazy robot guys and helicopter maniacs and stuff!"

"Yeah, and we totally set off some awesome explosions!" Rigby said, waving his arms and making explosion noises. The two laughed joyfully, then the laughter started to die down a bit.

"You crapped yourself to, didn't you?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"Yeah."

As they approached the van, Bill told the man of what they were running from. He arched an eyebrow a bit, but nodded and headed for the banged up car. As Bill got into the van, he dropped the detonator. Rigby came to pick it up and give it to him, but pushed the button by accident. Apparently, Rigby accidently left one of the C-4's armed, and as a result, it blew up along with the rest of the C-4 in the car. The yellow Prius blew up in a cloud of fire, as it knocked the decoy driver back. All four looked at the burning wreck in unexpected astonishment. The decoy driver got up, dusted himself off, and entered the van the other three were to ride. "Looks like I'm riding with you guys."

Bill took a look at Rigby, who held the detonator, with a sneer.

"What? Come on, even that crazy guy in the chopper thought it sucked. In a way, I did you favor."

Bill's response to this was a swift kick to Rigby's groan. The raccoon fell forward in pain as the rest of the group got into the van. "When you're done crying, get in." Bill said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep. That's all I have to say, yep. Also, as far as I know it, birds don't have ears, or at least there are no ears visible on them, so I just said Mordecai had auditory sensors or something. If anyone's a bird expert in physiology or more specifically how they hear, please tell me if you wish. PM, not through a review, I want to keep the reviews strictly reviews. Unless it's a funny comment. You know what, just leave an anything in the reviews.**

**If you're wondering how the security carts look, well, you remember playing Saints Row and hijacking a small car that looked like a security vehicle, or something? Yeah, that's the one. As far as how it turns into a robot, I'll leave that to your 'imaginaaaaaaaaatiooooons'! Dear cripes, even I think that joke was terrible.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


	10. Section 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Section 5<strong>

Upon arrival at the Nebraska Avenue Complex, the daring trio was treated for any physical damage. Mordecai had some bruises and a bit of head trauma from his previous fight with the crazy CEO, but suffered no serious damage. In fact, he seemed to be the only one who took any physical damage, the other two barely had any physical contact with a hostile. Although, Bill might need mental and financial help for his blown up car, and Rigby did get a serious kick to the groan from the federal agent. They were in the briefing room where the first infiltration team was briefed, with their friends who were curious about what transpired during their mission.

"Wait, so you're saying that some guy who works behind a desk beat you up?" Benson questioned Mordecai about his injuries, a slight chuckle forming from under his breath.

"I'm serious! This guy was strong and punched like he was wearing iron gloves, or something!" Mordecai protested. "Besides, at least I threw the first punch. That counts for something, right?"

"All I know is that I put up pretty good fight back there." Rigby was leaning back on the office chair, rubbing his knuckles on his chest.

"Fight? All you did was jump on a guy that wasn't looking and scratched at his face." The blue-jay pointed out.

"Oh yeah, than who knocked him out, hm?"

"Himself, when he ran into the wall."

"At least you all returned safely, and with the information William wanted." Pops said to the two.

The door to the room opened a well-dressed gruff man came in. Bill got up and greeted him with a hand shake. "Sir."

"Bill. I take it you and your second team was successful?" He asked.

The federal agent presented the USB with what they gathered from the office. "It's all in here. These two are the ones who assisted me in obtaining it." He pointed out the two friends, sitting beside each other.

"Mordecai and Rigby I presume?" The two nodded at the question. The superior took a look at the yeti in the room. "Skips. I see you haven't aged a bit." The yeti gave a simple nod. "Okay, let's see it."

Bill turned on the laptop at the front of the desk and inserted the USB into one of the ports. The TV behind him turned on with the same screen as the laptops did. He opened the file with the USB's data, containing what they procured from Jones' office. Once they looked at the files, they found something they were not expecting. What was on the files was not the information they were looking for. All there was were dates for interviews, scheduled events, a daily exercise plan, and some incriminating college photos of him, but nothing that proved he was the master mind behind some dire plot.

"Bill, is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not making laugh, rather it makes me wanna punch someone in the face, drive a gas truck into an orphanage, throw a bag of puppies into a lake, um," The superior was thinking of other things he would do out of rage. "Fart on the second Brady kid's face, uh, th-throw pork bi-products through the window of Synagogue, the point is I'm pissed off! What is this crap?"

"Sir, I assure you I thought the intel was in there, and I could have checked but we were attacked by…well you the read the report about that, but still, it was havoc!"

During this small argument, Rigby discretely took a hold of one of the laptops at the table. He pulled out the copy of Dimensions of the Lost he had taken from TarTec and popped it in. Despite of everything they've been through and what they heard of the game's true use, he still wanted to play it. However, when a window popped up, instead of instructions for the instillation process, it had a black screen with a password bar in white."Aw man, weak!"

Mordecai saw what his friend was doing. "Dude, what is that?"

"It's a Dimensions of the Lost copy I grabbed off that crazy guy's desk."

"What, are you crazy? That thing's supposed brainwash people and you still wanna play it?"

"Yeah, if I can find out what this 'S' on the window is. I didn't even start it up and I have to enter a password?"

"Ahem," Bill, his superior, and everyone else noticed the two fidgeting about on the laptop. "Care to explain what you're doing?"

"Rigby's trying to get a game to start." Mordecai informed them.

"Holy crap," Rigby exclaimed, "The password I tried actually worked!"

"What was it, 'Password'?"

"No, it's 'Chicken Bits'." At first, the group thought it was a joke, but that was indeed the password.

"Doesn't matter," Bill approached the raccoon, "This isn't the time to goof off! Give it here." He took the laptop away, about to turn it off, when he noticed something. There was a schematic of a satellite, what looked like a formula for making an artificial gas, and logs depicting various dates, plans, and payments. Whatever Rigby had just booted up was not a game.

He showed to his superior as he skimmed over a few logs and raising an eyebrow at the gas formula. After taking it all in a bit, he made his announcement. "Gentlemen, I think this is what you were looking for." A few collective grins, high fives, and fist bumps was exchanged between the crew. After a good amount of hardship, they finally found the data they were looking for. "It'll take awhile before we can officially confirm what these things all mean, but at least we found something that—"

He was interrupted when another well dress man, this one being bald, came into the room, abruptly interrupting what else would have gone on. "Is this the debriefing regarding the investigation of TarTec Game Studios?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" The superior asked.

"That's not important, but do understand my presence here is of the upmost urgency. Any of you in this room who are on the investigation are to come with me immediately. Also, whatever evidence or important pieces of intel gathered during the course of it are to come with me as well."

"Under whose authority?"

"The President, sir." This had certainly made the group in the room wide eyed with amazement. "Now, if we're done here, will you gentlemen please come with me?" They had no idea what this man was doing or why he would be there on behalf of the President, but if the most powerful man in the United States needed them to go with the man, who could say no to an order like that? They got up from their seating places and walked out the door, leaving Bill's superior, as he wasn't actually part of the investigation. Before the bald one left, he said one more thing. "Oh, and uh, keep doing us proud, protect this country and those inside it, and all that other stuff."

The CO was left there, dumbstruck by how fast the man entered and left with one of his men and seven temp agents. A woman, looking like a secretary, came in, looking at the superior and then at the ones walking away. "Again?"

"The fifth, freaking time today!" He exclaimed. "I mean, first it was someone on behalf of the Secretary of Defense, then it was for the Vice President, then some guy who works at MacRonalds, I mean, we're important when it comes to this country's security to! Right?"

"Well yes, but we usually just monitor and detect threats, we mostly leave the grunt work for the other agencies."

"Just…just leave." He sat down to the table, rubbing his fingers against his temples. He started to sniffle a bit. "We're important to. Heck, half those guys who saved this land wouldn't even know what the threat was if it wasn't for us!" He then leaned down on the table with his head down in his arms and weeping away.

* * *

><p>The group had boarded a Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopter that the man had landed in. Its dual-propellers started to rotate and within minutes they were in the air. They all sat to one side of the helicopter as the strange arrival sat on the other. The group was silent and was a bit hesitant to ask the man why they were in an aircraft and heading for who knows where.<p>

Benson was the one to break the silence. "Uh, so what's going on?"

"Well, Mr. Carenhaug's investigations into TarTec Game Studios did not go unnoticed. All records involving the case had been sent to my superiors and after some discussions over the contents of said records, we concluded that what you're facing is a real threat. When we gave our information to the President, he gave the green light for us to pick you up so we may assist you in stopping whatever threat this Rodd Casey Jones may pose." He replied with a quick and formal tone.

The pilot of the Chinook called from his seat in the cock pit. "We're approaching the LZ, sir. ETA should be two minutes."

"What are we approaching, exactly?" Skips asked the man in front of them.

He directed them look at the windows and look below. As they did, they saw a concrete structure built on the summit of a small island. It slowly came closer and closer as the helicopter came in to its vicinity. It started its decent onto a heliport on the roof of the facility. Once they landed, the door in the back of the aircraft opened and the group exited. They approached a door that had two armed men in ACU camouflage and wearing Kevlar armor. One of them opened the door as the other one stepped forward. They both turned and saluted as the group entered the doorway. It led to a staircase that continued downward into the building. They followed it to a door at the very bottom, where the man opened and revealed a spectacle to the eight unsuspecting unusual heroes.

"Gentlemen, this is Section 5." The man proclaimed. The view of the facility was astonishing to the new arrivals. The walls, floors, and ceiling were made of pure chrome. Rows of desks with advanced computers lined the floor, men and women typing away, relaying information or discussing something important over video conversation. A round virtual interface was built into the floor in the middle of the huge room, people working around it. Two sets of stairs led up to catwalks that interconnected and led to different rooms and offices. Six huge screens presented themselves high on a wall where everyone could see what was on them. With all this, people were walking back and forth, taking papers to somewhere, talking with someone else, rushing to work stations, and answering calls. To sum it all up, it looked like a standard spy agency one would see in a movie. "If you'll follow me," The man said and directed the group to do so.

"Dude, what is this place?" Mordecai asked, still gazing at everything around them.

"Let me give you a history lesson. In 1957, ten years into the Cold War, the Soviet Union launched the world's first Intercontinental Ballistic Missile, or ICBM for short. Now during this time, there was espionage going on and the US had some of our guys in Russia, keeping an eye out for anything the USSR might not want us to know. As it turns out, a group of extremist had secured schematics for these missiles and planned to launch three of them at eastern coast. The problem was they knew of construction of ICBMs earlier than usual and already had the schematics to build them. By the time Sputnik was ready to launch, the extremist were ready to point their guns at us. Once we realized this, we had a team of the best spies we can find to stop them. The operation was successful, of course, and thankfully no one else noticed it."

"And this explains the creation of this place how?" Bill asked.

"People in the US were already getting edgy about being attacked by the Soviets. We didn't need an absolute panic just because some radical idiots got their hands on some missiles. So instead of getting the American and Soviet governments involved, we made an independent agency on a small island just off the coast of Maine to combat any attack on us, during the course of the war, discretely. Thus, Section 5 was formed."

"Wasn't that one of the reasons the CIA was created?"

"The CIA was formed to procure intelligence and determine its objectives, as does MI6 and MI5 but their mainly focused on British affairs. We, however, deal with espionage operations that involve advanced technologies that would scare the populace because of what they can do. You know how the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency's mission is to keep technological surprises from the public? Our mission is to make sure those surprises are stopped should they be proven to be used as something to attack us, or any of our allies. They actually privately fund us."

During the course of this lengthy explanation, the group was proceeding down a flight of stairs to interconnecting hall ways that led different rooms, offices, and training courses. They stopped just outside a set of dual-sided doors.

"But now back to why you're here. Given the fact that who you are chasing is a definite threat to not just the United States, but to the entire world, and that you have the most experience with this person, you are going to be the ones to stop him, with the help of Section 5." He opened the door and inside was a white-walled room, with an oval-shaped, metallic table in the center and eight swivel chairs. On the desk were built in computer interfaces that almost resembled laptops, and a set of two screens on the back wall. In the center of the desk was half of what looked to be a clear-glass sphere. He directed them to enter the room and take a seat. "As of now, your employment at the Department of Homeland Security is now temporarily terminated, and you will be now working for Section 5 under the code name of Cell8. Your mission is stop Rodd Casey Jones and any of his cohorts that assist in his attempts at global domination."

"And who's in charge of this, exactly?" Bill interrogated the man, who simply opened his palm and extended a bit as if he was presenting the federal agent to everyone.

"Wait, him?" Rigby questioned. "But he's out to get me!" A complaint that was obviously in vain and had no relevance what so ever. The raccoon leaned in a bit and whispered: "Plus, he owns a Prius, that's yellow!" This was responded by a hard punch by Bill.

"I OWNED one, until you blew it up!" He yelled in an angered tone and then turned to the man. "But he does have a good point, why me? I don't have any experience in commanding a team."

"This coming from someone who led a bunch of groundskeepers on an operation to prove that the CEO of a game development company is plotting to take over the world, and was successful at it too?" The man responded, rendering Bill's complaint useless. "If you can do that, I wouldn't be surprised if you make these guys follow you into the very depths of heck and back!"

This gave Bill some reassurance, though he still felt that he may not be that successful with the team. At least Skips was there to help, he knew more things that Bill couldn't even comprehend. "Well, I'll try my best, Mr…"

"Alan Sites, director of Section 5. And that's 'sir' by the way. You'll be leading this team, but you'll also be reporting to me." The man said that with usual tone of a natural born boss. "If that's all, I think you should be looking over what you found right about now." With that, Director Sites walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the mostly untrained and unlikely heroes of Cell8 to get to work.

Rigby recovered from his powerful punch to the arm and stated a useless threat. "Okay, hit me once, shame on you! Hit me twice, shame on me! But, hit me three times…" The raccoon realized that whatever he was saying was going nowhere. "Stop hitting meeee!" With that, he sat in one of the chairs and crossed his arms.

"How do you put up with him?" Bill asked Mordecai.

"To be honest, I don't really know anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, yep, yep.**

**Sorry if the little Section 5 origin story made ludicrous sense. I mean, yes I took the time to research the internet about the different real life agencies and stuff about the Cold War, but I have to admit, I'm a 15 year old crazy kid with ADHD and a usually patient and sometimes short attention span, so yeah. **

**Feel free to point out anything wrong AT ALL, if slightest thing is out of place, let me know, I'll fix it. Hopefully I won't have to deal with an army of man-eating hotdogs during the course of such action. *wink, wink.***

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**

**P.S. Quick shout out to futureauthor13 for reviewing and liking this crazy story, check her out, you will be glad you did.**


	11. To Train a Groundskeeper

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any and/or all characters never seen, heard, mentioned in Regular Show belongs to me. The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-To Train a Groundskeeper**

Everyone was crowded around a single laptop that had a fake game disc spinning inside. The disc held detailed schematics and other important pieces of data vital to the mission of the newly formed Cell8. They were deducing what they were looking at, making up their unofficial conclusions.

"It definitely looks like some kind of a satellite." Bill commented, looking at the 3-D image of a model of some type of object meant for orbital flight.

"Yeah, but look at the measurements," Skips pointed out measurement scales that showed that the actual model was at least thirty feet tall. "Add that with the shape of the exterior and it almost looks like space station."

"Maybe it's supposed to be something that fires a laser!" Rigby suggested.

"Don't be stupid, loser," Muscle Man retorted. "If it was supposed to fire lasers, it would show something that it would." At this, everyone in the room gave the man quizzical look at his knowledge of how a station should look if it was intended to fire some type of weapon. "What? I watch a lot of sci-fi movies!"

"Whatever it is, Jones is going to be using it to execute his plan, somehow." Bill said.

"And we'll find out, soon enough." A new voice came into the room, but no one knew where it came from. "Ahem, behind you." They turned around to see a man on the left screen of the wall behind them. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties, wearing glasses and what appears to be a lab coat. "Hey there, I'm Zachery Canor, I was assign to assist you in your mission to save the world from a megalomaniac, as I'm told." He seemed to have a lay back, mellow style that definitely fit his look.

"Um…pleasure to meet you. So to speak." Bill said, putting his hands behind his back in a formal manner.

"Oh please, you're flattering me." Zachery said in an oddly sarcastic but friendly tone. "So, I hear you have a some intel on our little enemy, that right?"

Bill popped the disc out of the laptop. "It's all here."

"And I'm the one who found it!" Rigby proudly proclaimed, trying to impress everyone to a certain extent.

"Uh, okay, thanks." Zachery said with a quizzical expression. "Anyway, do me favor, you see that glass thing on your desk? Put the disc into that little slit in it."

Bill took a look at the half-sphere and a white covering surrounding the bottom of it, this having the slit he was supposed place the disc. He popped it in and Zachery explained to him to press a button next to the small object. A few second after pressing the orange switch, the room became dark and a blue glow shone emitted from the glass device. Everyone stared in amazement as a holographic rendering of everything that was on the disc.

"Woah!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Yeah, I know it looks amazing." Zachery nonchalantly said. "Made by some of the most insane people we could bail out of jail, too!" He said in another playfully sarcastic tone, emphasizing the point by jerking his arm, followed by a thumb-up and a smirk.

"So, I take it we start analyzing this, or something?" Benson asked.

"Well, not exactly. You're more or so the grunts of this operation," Everyone turned to the lab-coat-wearing man with an expression that showed they wanted to know what that means. "You see, I'm your technical support and analyst. Whatever information you find that may be vital to the mission will, and should, be brought to me and then I relay my findings to you. You are the field team, the ones who go out, fight things and stuff." He leans back a bit and gets an envious look. "Oh how you are so lucky to go fight bad guys, while I stay here, sitting in my cozy chair, typing all day. Sometimes I go 'Ooh' and 'Ah' at something!"

"So if you're looking at this stuff," Mordecai began, "What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Well let's see, you're untrained, inexperienced, and just started this crazy quest of good roughly a week ago. Soooooo I suggest you go to the training rooms and practice on your skills before we send you to your inevitable dooms." Zachery said.

"Guess we should be heading to training then." Bill said, agreeing with the suggestion. "Team, follow me." That small command gave him a somewhat excited feeling. Maybe leading a group of seven without experience would not be so bad. "Thanks Zachery."

"Please, call me Zach. Good luck dodging the stinging holographic bullets!" He said to the team on their way out.

Mordecai turned around and asked the annoyingly cocky techy. "Do you always act like that?"

"Only when I get bored in front of this computer, my fine-feathered friend."

* * *

><p>After realizing the mistake of not asking for directions, the team asked some of the agents and workers in the halls where the training room was. They found it just a few steps away to the west of the facility. As they entered, they saw the room was completely white, save for the blue ground below their feet and the grey structures that line the course. To their right was a long barrier with a single window that stretched across it. Behind it were two men, in ACU camouflage pants and grey shirts, next to a metal table with various gadgets and devices on it. The two men were bickering about to a point where they almost did not notice the group as they approached them.<p>

"For the last time, you can't excel the fusion grenade's blast radius, it's dangerous!" One of them, a big an burly mustachioed one yelled at the other man in front of him.

"Yes, you can! Just readjust power on the force amplifier and the radius is increased ten times!" The other one retorted. He looked almost exactly the same as the other, but no mustache. "What, is it a problem with the person who tosses it being in its range?"

"How many times do I have to explain this, it's not a matter of who gets caught in the range, it's the fact that with that much power coupled with the chemicals that initiate the fusion process, you don't have a grenade anymore, you have a freaking nuclear bomb! You want that, Harry? You want to make the world's first handheld nuke?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Mordecai attempted to get the two's attention. They were so wrapped up in the argument that they did not even notice the party of eight until the blue jay interjected.

The two whipped their heads toward the group. "What is it?" They said in unison.

"We were told to come here for some basic training," Bill answered. "Who's in charge here?"

"We are," The one with the mustache began. "Gary Erikson, weapons and explosives expert, and Drill Instructor." He stated his interestingly combined occupations in a formal tone.

"Harry Erickson, also weapons and explosives expert, and Drill Instructor, though I prefer to think me as the better of the two of us." The other one stated in a formal-yet-cocky attitude. It was obvious that these two were twins.

Gary rolled his eyes at the statement. "You'll have to excuse him, he uses the term 'expert' loosely."

"Trying to say something there, Gary?"

"Yeah, you think that as long as there's an explosion or something gets shot, the trainees are doing good!"

"Well isn't that the point of training them, so they can shoot better?"

"That, and making sure they can even go into a battlefield without getting killed by either an enemy or just by being tired from running!"

"Please, you can't tell the difference between an M4 and an M16 even if you were looking at pictures of the two with descriptions for each below them!"

"I…those rifles look extremely similar and you know it!"

"You know we still exist, right?" Rigby talked over the twins' banter, getting their attention back.

"Sorry, we tend to go off on arguing tangents." Gary apologized.

"Yeah, he also starts some of it." Harry told them.

His brother shot him a look but he knew that this wasn't the best time start another rant. "Anyway, are you the ones from the Cell8 team?" Bill gave a quick nod to the question. "Perfect. Welcome to the Blue Zone, a training course that works both virtually and physically." He demonstrated this fact by motioning his brother to hit a few buttons on a nearby console behind the barrier. In a few minutes a blue hologram of featureless person was seen on the course. "This is the way the course works: The blue holograms perform a certain action. When the action is done, you must perform the same thing it did." The hologram began to run through course, jumping over and maneuvering around obstacles. It stopped at an area with different structures and paths to follow. Soon green holograms were seen around the area. "The green ones are used for stealth routines. They stay green, you're still undetected. They turn yellow, they're alerted to your presence and you have to find a way to make sure they don't fully detect. If they turn red, you're detected, you failed at sneaking by, and you have to do it all over again." The blue hologram continued to an open area where a small barrier separated it from the open portion ahead. In that portion, red holograms were positioned on the other side of the barricade. "Finally, the red holograms are used for weapons training and target practice. We won't be covering that until later." With that said, all the holograms disappeared, ready reappear again once actual training can commence. The eight members of Cell8 marveled at the state-of-the-art course. Some of them were reminded of seeing something like it in video games, while others never even knew something like it could exist.

Harry had stepped away from the console and stood by his brother, a grin forming on his face. "So, I guess it's time train the fresh meat once again, huh bro?"

"You better believe it!" His brother replied, returning the grin. This made some members of the group gulp at the sight of the two's wicked grins. Whatever was to come, it was not going to be fun. "Okay, before we begin, I believe some of you already had some kind of physical training, so if you do, please step to the left." Bill and Skips did as were told went to Gary's left. Him and his twin stared at the group that did not move, inspecting them only with their eyes. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I think we have a lot work with." Harry responded.

"Perfect!" Both of them chuckled, making the group even more nervous. "You two can sit this one out and observe." Gary told Bill and Skips.

They both exchanged a look and everyone could almost hear a faint chuckle under their breaths as they looked at the unfortunate six and Bill said: "Good luck. You're gonna need it." It was said as if he knew what was going to happen to them.

"Harry, if you would get the appropriate attire?" Gary asked.

"Of course," His twin went over to the table and brought back two olive green ranger hats, one for himself and one for his brother. "This is the favorite part of my job."

"Okay gentlemen," Gary began pacing back and forth in front of them with his hands behind his back. "Since you have no training what-so-ever in physical endurance and military routines, we're going to have to teach you it!"

"You're going to be our trainees and we are the masters," Harry began after his twin. "You're going to run our rigorous obstacle course, where you're physique and endurance will be tested to its fullest. After that you will go straight into the stealth course and you will succeed it!"

"We don't care if you get tired, we don't care if you fail countless of times! You will do this course, and will do it over and over again!"

"And until you get it right, you will be here 24/7!"

"Is that understood?"

Nobody in the group of six could respond, they were too frightened at the fact they would have to run a hard course which would leave them aching in pain. Rigby responded in his own way by having his eyes roll to the back of his head and fell backwards, fainting.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said, a grin his face.

A few seconds past after Rigby had fainted. "Uh we should…we should probably see if he's alright." Gary said as he approached the unconscious raccoon.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were filled with grueling physical training. The holographic person on the course certainly made the jumps, rolls, and crouches look easier viewed than performed. Some of them could only make it through the first few obstacles while the other ones looked barely possible to them. To think they survived many dangerous events on a daily basis, many of them requiring physical activity, and yet they could not complete a simple obstacle course. The constant yelling from the two nightmares of drill instructors certainly did not help.<p>

"It's called a jump! Ever heard of that, a jump?" Gary was yelling Mordecai who was failing to perform a jump that seemed easy enough, if you get a running start. "You're a bird, for crying out loud, you should clear gaps further than that!"

"Come on, fatty, even you can sprint!" Harry was yelling at Muscle Man who was trying to sprint across a small path way in under fifteen seconds. The feat seemed easy, even for the obese man, but having to go through other challenges before this one proved it to be a bit difficult.

"Rigby, why are you just standing around?" Gary was interrogating Rigby who was simply standing in front of an obstacle. It was simple wall with a small rectangular hole cut at the bottom.

"What am I supposed to do?" He called back to the instructor.

"Are you brain dead? You're supposed to crouch under it!"

Rigby stared at him, then at the obstacle and then back at Gary. "What's a crouch?"

Gary slapped his own forehead at this remark.

The only two who seemed to have no trouble at all were Pops and High Five Ghost. Pops was simply enjoying himself too much to pay attention to the difficulty of the course. High Five Ghost, on the other hand, was literally excused from the course because of his ability to simply fly, float, and phase through anything that was in his way. Add that to not having a physical body to train and he had no reason to be training with the others.

For seven more grueling hours the trainees endlessly continued the course, trying to please the drill instructors to no avail. They would try and try only to accidently screw up, to miss a jump, or not reach the end of certain area fast enough. The only thing that kept them going was the instructors' constant barrage of shouting and the fact that if they could at least complete it, they would not have to do it again for awhile. So they continued on, enduring more and more yelling and tiresome practices.

But with each failed attempt comes the knowledge of what not to do in order to succeed next time, and the trainees completely applied this. They began to get better and better at obstacles that they used to find impossible and were soon blowing past some that were new to them. After ten hours of this entire course the relief finally came to them as they realized that they were done. Tired, weary, and almost out of breath, they returned to the instructors for their finally results.

"Well that was an 'interesting' training day," Gary's sounded as if the word was almost impossible for him to say. "You did fair on the last bits but you absolutely flopped during the beginning."

Harry continued form here. "You were good yet terrible. Fair yet bad. Good yet horrible. Alright yet—"

"They get it," His brother intervened, which earned him a glare. "The point is you still fail to the point that our mother spins in her grave, but you managed to satisfy us. Barely."

"So you guys deserve a break. Be glad, we don't give that reward often. But until then you're lucky enough to get some rest and—" As if on cue, all five dropped to the floor. Just hearing the word 'rest' was enough to knock them out cold.

The remainder of the group hovered over the unconscious trainees to see if their alright.

"Looks someone has to carry them to the barracks," Bill said.

There was a small pause among them. "Not it!" All save for Skips immediately shouted.

This who worked at Section 5 thought they had seen many a strange things, but they were very baffled to see a skipping Yeti carrying five unconscious individuals down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This took forever. I mean FOREVER. I don't know why, it just did! But here it is, finally, here it is!**

**Thank you to futureauthor13 for her help on this, I really owe it to her. Thanks a bunch girl! ;)**

**You know how on the show they would do a montage to 80s music? I was kinda thinking that you could have pretended that you were listening to "Push it to the limit" during the training part. Just a thought.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


	12. Briefings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Briefings**

He constantly reminded anyone he wished to outsmart that he was always five steps ahead of them. Growing up from a family that strongly believed in readiness and back up plans it was no surprised that he managed to learn how to predict almost anything that could go wrong. This skill of his was strengthened when he played against others in a chess game. His father once said he should be in Chess Club but he had no interest. He already had honors, AP, and ib classes, he had no time for chess after school. Being a student with a solid GPA weighted by such higher level classes gave him an outstanding image among colleges. But among his smarts and overachievement was still the ability to stay five steps ahead of any problem or person, and it did certainly helped him today. Sure the dirt-bag fed gave him a surprise with the C-4 to the window, but he did not get to where he was today by worrying about one small thing he overlooked. Besides, he was out of New York with no one being able to accuse him for the crazed chase. He had been flying on an airliner to Russia in order to continue his plan unhindered. He also needed to keep his head down for awhile but he was not going to halt everything. Even if it was temporary, he could not think to do something so idiotic like that.

Since he brought along his secretary, Anthony -more or so like an assistant-and rented a vehicle, he did not need any of the local transportation services. Plus he was going somewhere the local service wouldn't go. After getting past customs and finding their car, they began their trip to their destination, Anthony driving.

Rodd was sitting in the rear as he pulled out a peculiar rectangular device from his pocket. It resembled a cell phone, but further inspection would prove that theory wrong. True it was meant for direct calls but it was only used by him to call one person and he was doing so now.

"You've certainly been busy," It was the dark figure he spoke to him many times before. "I've seen what happened on international channels. Nice fireworks display, you couldn't have been less inconspicuous?"

"Spur of the moment," He explained with sly smile across his face. "Couldn't risk them getting away, could I?"

"But they did, and you could have been caught."

"And you worry because if I get caught, I could rat you out for a little lineage, right?" He could clearly see the surprise on his counterpart's shrouded face at the remark.

"Continuing to show off you intelligence, I see," The statement came with an air of annoyance.

"What can I say: I was born that way," The sly smile stayed on his face. He enjoyed playing the small taunting game with his "partner".

"Where are you anyway?"

"Russia; heading for the warehouse."

"Why? Nothing's gone wrong with purchasing what we need."

"I need to keep my head down for awhile, just in case."

"I see. In any case, I'll keep you updated on my proceedings. How soon can I expect you to be ready once we finished with the preparations?"

"Don't know, the guys who snuck into my building stole something important, so that complicates things a bit. But don't worry, I'll be ready."

"Understood. Well if we're all done here, I have approximately fifty-nine million, six hundred eighty thousand, five-hundred and one empty canisters to fill," The figure had the intention to let him know how tedious the task was, but obviously knew he wouldn't care at all.

The conversation ended with that. Rodd switched off the device and slid it back into his pocket. The rest of the trip would take at least five more hours, so he figured he had his assistant play some music. He lounged back, relaxing to the sounds of Kasatschok. Small luxuries like this almost make him forget that he is attempting global domination.

* * *

><p>It was beautiful house. A patio decorated with plants, ferns and a rocking bench. With an orchid, fully grown and healthy, sitting outside, providing the most perfect of shade imaginable. The house was painted white with a hard wood roof and a glass door making up the front entrance. Behind it, a expansive backyard, lushes green grass stretching over it and a path leading up to an overlook of the ocean. Truly, a clam serene sight.<p>

At the end of a path a red breasted robin stood, looking over the ocean. Wearing an extravagant azure dress, embellished with a charcoal ribbon tied around the waist, she was waiting for someone to come.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Came a voice from behind. She turned around and saw him. He was wearing a designer suit, white under shirt, no tie and open jacket. The blue jay was approaching her with a bottle of the finest champagne and two glasses.

She smiled. "I'd wait as long as it would take if it meant meeting you."

He smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. I don't usually keep the ladies waiting." He presented her the bottle and glasses. "Shall we?"

They sat down on the soft grass. The blue jay took a cork screw and popped open the champagne. He poured an equal amount into both glasses and gave one to the robin. They both touched their glasses saying cheers and took a sip. Now both of them looked over the ocean, the calm waves moving towards them, the sunset over the horizon, the birds flying towards it. It was a date one can only dream of.

"You sure did choose the best spot for the sunset," She commented.

"Well I didn't know I chose one when I bought the house. Guess I'm just lucky to have it."

She turned to him, "And luck's probably what got me to thinking about this."

He did not know what she meant at first, but the touching of her hand on his, the half closed eyes, the sliding in closer, was all the explanation he needed. Both of their beaks began to move closer and closer and…

There was slight rumble that stopped them in their tracks. Was that their imagination? Then another rumble, this one being more powerful. The liquid in their glasses shook and the leaves in the surrounding trees fell. Finally, a constant rumble began to shake the ground violently as a huge figure began to rise out of the ocean, water sliding down it. Something dark and looming came over them from out of the water, bending closer towards them.

Its voice, booming and thunderous, only called one name. "Mordecai," It said, repeating the name more and more. "Mordecai! Mordecai..."

* * *

><p>"Mordecai. Mordecai, get up!" Bill was shaking a resting Mordecai on the bottom of a bunk bed profusely, coaxing him form slumber.<p>

Without thinking, Mordecai threw a punch toward the agent in a panic. Bill dodged right, grabbed the bird's outstretched arm, and immediately threw him out of the bunk and onto the ground.

Realizing what he had done, he quickly began to pull him up. "Sorry 'bout that, Mordecai, reflexes."

"Aurgh, it's alright," He replied in pain. Once he was up, he examined the room he was in. It was medium sized with metallic walls, floor, and ceiling with built in lights. It looked like a barracks of some sort. "Where is everybody?"

"At our office, going over the briefing," Bill said as he motioned with his thumb.

"Briefing?"

"Yeah, we figured out something interesting in the disc we got from TarTec. Let's go."

They exited the barracks and came to the office where they looked over the disc the first time. Everyone was seated around the desk and the screen at the back showed Zach on the screen.

"Ah, I see the early bird was late for the worm," He said, cracking a smile waiting to hear at least a chuckle from someone. Unfortunately, to those in the office, the pun was so generic and uncreative it would make even the most easily amused person shake their head with shame. "Meh, at least I tried to get you to laugh."

"Alright, let's pull it up." With a push of the switch at the center of the table, the room became dark so the holographic device could project their mission plans.

"Here's what we got from the disc," He started, "We have a set of coordinates for a location in Russia," The hologram displayed an image of Earth, with Russia highlighted and text to the side displaying a longitude and latitude measurement. "Satellite imaging can't do much considering that there's a snow storm blowing past and it doesn't look like it's going anywhere soon."

"And since we can't run the risk of waiting for it to blow over, we gotta go there ourselves and see what's what," Skips finished off.

"Now we don't want this situation going public, so we're going to have to drop into Russia."

"Wait, drop in," Rigby wondered aloud.

"We're gonna jump out of a plane," Skips answered. This earned a collective "What" out of everyone else in the room.

"It won't be so bad," Zach chimed in, "Think of it like jumping into a pool and swimming. Only you'll have to deploy a parachute so you don't become a splatter on the ground." This didn't reassure anyone at all. In fact, the comment seemed as if it was meant to discourage them mockingly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't let us do this if we didn't have to, but we want to find out what we're dealing with here quick," Bill tried to reassure them. "Take it from Skips, he sky dived before."

Skips gave a nod and a smirk, thinking back to when he did so. "Yeah, those were some pretty good times. My advice, just don't think about hitting the ground."

Nobody wanted to go through with it. The thought of being suspended in air with virtually no safety measures to protect them seemed too terrifying. Yes, they would most definitely have parachutes, but what are the chances that it won't deploy to save them?

Completely and unexpectedly, Muscle Man stood up from his chair, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm not afraid of jumping out of any airplanes! And Fives ain't either, right Fives?"

"I don't know. I'm ghost, so I can just float down," The spectral apparition replied nonchalantly.

For Muscle Man, this sudden demonstration of bravado was a coping mechanism to deal with the thought. Mordecai, seeing this, somehow received the idea of what he was going for. "I'm not afraid either," He said, attempting a reassuring posture.

Everyone started to slowly catch on with the thought. Maybe thinking begrudgingly about jumping out of plane was a good idea. It would have appeared that arrogance was bliss in this circumstance.

"Right, well moving on," Bill continued. "Will be doing this through a commercial airline. Will be in the cargo hold next to one of the wheels. The pilots will be instructed to open the rear wheel door when we pass over the target area for us to jump. Once we're all groundside, we'll regroup on me and find our way to the area. We don't know what we're expecting to find, so we'll have to think of a plan on the spot once we do."

"And I'll be the technical coordinator throughout the mission," Zach said, "By the way, why did I show up here if I was barely gonna say anything?"

"You tell me, you showed yourself," Bill replied.

"Oh…well, this is embarrassing, I usually have something to counteract that statement," The tech was beginning to reveal a nervous tension around him. "Uh, don't you guys, like, have a plane to catch or something?"

Bill switched the hologram projector off and stood. "Any questions?"

Rigby's hand immediately rose. "Yeah, uh, how about we just forget about this Rodd guy, let him do whatever we want, and we can go back to our lives? I mean, I wouldn't mind being brain washed if it meant not getting hurt."

Everyone gave the coon an expressionless look. "Just saying!"

* * *

><p>Flight 607 was now boarding. The flight was holding a total of two-hundred passengers, six flight attendants, and the standard two pilots. The flight was bound for Russia and was about ready for takeoff. Unbenounced to them, an extra crew of eight passengers fitted with Kevlar vests over snow camouflaged jump suits and ski caps were hiding out in the cargo hold, intended for a drop off point different from the Russian terminal.<p>

"Dude, we look so cool in these," Mordecai said, admiring the outfit, especially the black gloves and boots that came with them.

"I must say Benson my good man, you do look rather dashing in that suit," Pops said to the gumball machine. Since he was wearing a ski cap, he had to put his top hat in the parachute pack, which conveniently doubled as a back pack for necessities.

"Uh, thanks Pops," Benson replied. For some reason he felt awkward in it. Maybe it was because it was a little while since he had worn something. Since he didn't have any outer body parts that may offend some people, he never actually thought of wearing something every day.

There was a sudden shift as the plane began to move. In a few minutes they would be in the air and off to the target destination.

"We don't have the luxury of seat belts, so find something to hang on tight to," Skips announced.

"Hey, how long until we get there?" Rigby asked.

"'Bout ten hours," Bill replied.

"What? Aw man, what are we gonna do for ten hours?"

"We could play rock, paper, scissors," Mordecai offered.

With that said, the two immediately went to shaking their hands and drawing their symbols to win.

Bill was next to Skips, looking at the two play. "You know, despite their occasional idiocy, you gotta admire how they can find the time to do something remotely fun during times like these."

Skips simply nodded. "That's Mordecai and Rigby for ya. No matter where they are, they always find a way to do something distracting."

Bill agreed. It was taking awhile, but he was slowly starting to become fond of the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN My glod! Why did I take so long to write this! I mean, why? Ugh, whatever, here it is.**

**As you can see our good ol' gang is heading out for dear Mother Russia. I don't know why I say dear mother, since I'm not Russian, but hey, we can make grammar mistakes, right? ...Right?**

**Oh, Kasatschok is an actually Russian folk band, and I DON'T-repeat DON'T- own them. I don't know how you own a band, but hey, this story is nonprofit so I don't see how I'm violating any copyright laws. (Please don't kill me, lawyers)**

**-Drone person**


	13. Free Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Free Fall<strong>

It was roughly around 11:30am when Cell8 left the airport. Since Russia's time was eight hours behind theirs, they would be landing during plus the ten hour flight, they would landing around 1:00pm. Bill felt it necessary for everyone to readjust the time on their watches. He was big believer in time and coordination. If something didn't occur at the specified time, he felt like something was wrong. Of course, he wasn't paranoid about it. An important organization such as Homeland Security wouldn't take someone like that in. He wouldn't go out on a man hunt for his mail man if he didn't come by at the right time. But when it came to field operations, he wanted to know when what is going to happen.

But time wasn't what really worried him about this mission, it was the team. He knew Skips could handle this op well without hesitation. He also did not doubt the rest of the group's overall performance, there was no way they survived doom, death, and destruction by sitting around and crying for mommy. But the odds they were about to go up against is unknown, and considering this Rodd guy was likely to leave nothing of his unguarded, well, he was really trying to deduce how they would handle a situation if it involved being in the crosshairs of a loaded gun.

The whole team had earpieces that simultaneously buzzed with the sound of Zach's voice on the other end. "Alright guys, you are coming over the target area in about one minute, so get ready to drop."

"Thanks, Zach," Bill replied. He turned his attention to everyone else. "Alright, were going to be assigned code names for this op." This earned an eager look from both Mordecai and Rigby. "I'll be designated as Cell-1. Skips, your Cell-2," The yeti gave a nod to his friend and commander. "Benson'll be Cell-3, Pops: 4. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are Cell's-5 and 6," The two in question gave each other a high five, which s odd considering it was over a bland code name. "Mordecai s Cell-7 and Rigby's Cell-8."

"Wait, why am I 8?" The coon shot up and began complaining.

Bill gave a sigh. "It's a code name, Rigby. It has nothing to do with rank or standing."

"What kind of dumb code name is "Cell-8" anyway?"

"You wanna know what the code name is for my fist? Keep talking!"

"Guys," Zach came over the earpieces. Apparently he was listening in on the whole conversation. "Hate to interrupt-and I'm telling the truth, this argument was starting to get priceless-but you're passing over the target area now."

Bill didn't waste a second of getting everyone into position. The right rear wheel doors were opening, showing a mixture of white and green blurred by the blizzard. Fully opened, Bill and Skips took point at the edge of the opened area.

"I'll stay to make sure everyone gets down," Skips announced. Bill understood, the rest received some standard training for sky diving, but it may require someone to reassure in order to actually jump. Without hesitation, the commander leaned his body forward and allowed gravity to do the rest.

"Next up," Skips was referring to whoever was willing to jump next. There was a nervous tension in the air. The whole bravado that presented itself back at the briefing didn't seem to help much now that the time has come.

Benson reluctantly stepped forward. "I'll go next," He said. He wasn't in command, but the group behind him was his employees. Maybe seeing their boss take plunge himself would ease their fear. Stepping to the edge he allowed his body to fall forward and off the plane.

"Well, when a gentleman is called to duty, he must take action," Pops said, as he walked to the edge. Unlike the first two, he sat at the edge first and then slid off into the sky.

Muscle Man moved forward with High Five floating beside. In another act of bravado he ran towards the opening and jumped, nearly missing the wheel's tire above, and letting a loud wooing sound all the way. High Five Ghost simply floated down as fast as he could.

Now it was Mordecai and Rigby's turn. Both moved towards the opening and looked over the edge. They saw nothing but the blur of the blizzard below. The scene and the feeling of the dropping from such an elevation, not knowing how long it would take for them reach the ground. It was stomach churning. Anything could go wrong on the way down. They could end up being shredded by another plane's engine, suffer a parachute malfunction, or anything else, exaggerated or not.

"You go first," Rigby stated towards Mordecai's direction.

"What? Dude, no, you go first!"

"Hey, I beat you at Rock, Paper, Scissors thirteen times."

"Yeah, but I won the staring contest."

"You only won because I got dust in my eye!"

"Dude, this plane's cargo hold is clean. How did you get dust in your eye?"

"Stop talking!"

"Just play Punchies to decide who goes," Skips intervened.

Without missing a beat, Rigby punched Mordecai's arm, which affect was less than feeble.

Skips knew everything, especially that Rigby would never beat Mordecai at Punchies. Mordecai had to admit, this was a very jerk move on his part, but he couldn't help but smirk as he gave Rigby the punch that sent him flying out of the plane. The coon let out a deafening wail that amused only those who did not share the experience.

And then there was one. Mordecai stood at the edge, facing down. Now he had to do what all the others were brave enough to do before him. He wanted throw up, but he kept it in. He kept all of it in. The fear, the anxiousness, this wasn't a time to be scared. Looking down with a lump in his throat and tension in his stomach, he took the personal leap of faith, Skips soon following after.

The whole ordeal lasted five minutes. The pilots were instructed to close the doors after that time, presuming that all of their extra passengers were off. Now, the cargo hold sat quiet while the action ground side would soon come.

* * *

><p>He kept his eyes lid-tight. It wasn't until the feeling of rushing wind blowing against his face did Mordecai forced open his eyes to see what was happening. The entire scene was a blur. He could make out the visible winds of the blizzard blowing past his head but nothing else truly distinguishable. He felt weightless. A feeling of suspension was all he had. This was it. He was free falling, gravity being the only thing that paid him mind as it dragged him back to Earth.<p>

"Straighten your body up."

Skips' voice over the small earpiece was clear enough to hear in the rushing winds. Mordecai brought his fingers to the device. "What?"

"You're lagging. Straighten up so you can catch up."

Being the first time jumping out of the plane, Mordecai did not know it was even possible for him to even control your movements against the force coming up at you. Despite this, he attempted the maneuver successfully:  
>making body ridged and pointed his beak down.<p>

It was hard to see through all the rushing wind, but as he came down, Mordecai could almost see a brown splotch in the in the cluttered white. It was small, but he didn't clear line of sight to realize it was backside of Rigby's head. He also did not need a clear line of sight or any really, to feel two firm grips on his shoulders shortly after. After his mind recovered from the very brief startle, he came to realize he was staring into the goggle-covered face of Skips, who stopped the blue jay from colliding into him.

"Looks like you made it," The yeti said cracked a smirk.

Mordecai was a little bewildered. "But, how did you get ahead of me when you were back on the plane?"

"I have more body weight."

"And?"

"I fall faster."

"Oh, yeah," Mordecai forgot that part of physics. Or was it science? He could not remember where he heard the theory.

Skips moved out of the way so that they could both resume falling at their own speed. Soon enough, Mordecai began to see more blurry splotches in the sky and easily deduced that it was the rest of his friends he was catching up with. One of these splotches he was about to come right next. Spreading his arms legs, he slowed his speed so he could to speak to Rigby.

"Dude, how's the fall?" He yelled through the thick snow.

Rigby responded with his own yell. That of shock and terror, a feeling commonly felt among those who sky dive for the first time. "AAAAAH!"

Mordecai could not contain his hysterical laughter. "Calm down, dude! It's not really that bad!" He took hum sometime to believe what he said. Now that he had firsthand experience, the situation was not entirely horrifying. In fact, he felt a certain exhilarating feeling to it. The feeling of being free of the Earth gives people a new insight to heights.

Contemplating what his friend said, Rigby soon realized what his friend meant. In all honesty, it felt awe inspiring. And all he had to do was not think about the ground hurtling towards him. That and the knowledge that he had a parachute helped ease the tension too.

Soon enough, the coon's competitive side emerged to his mind. "Race ya to the bottom!"

The challenge was gladly accepted. "You're on!"

Thankfully for Mordecai, he learned the basic concept aerodynamics a short while ago. Rigby however did not know what aerodynamic even meant, and therefore he was quickly losing.

After a few more second of this, Bill's came over everyone's earpieces. "Alright, guys, activate your parachutes."

Recalling the short training session, they located the rip cord on their left hand straps and pulled them. The containers in their bags opened and deployed a standard grey chute. Everyone's speed was soon greatly reduced and was now gradually floating down.

Almost everyone.

Coming as a unsuspected intervention, Rigby crashed into the top of Mordecai's chute and soon into the blue jay himself. The event caused a rip in the chute and it was now rendered useless. The duo spun in the air until they resettled themselves, now revealing Rigby was clinging to Mordecai's back side.

"Dude, what the 'H'," He exclaimed in and angered tone, "You were supposed to pull your cord!"

Rigby's only response to this was showing that the cord in question was in his hand, fully pulled out of a bag that had no parachute coming out of it.

"AAAH!" The blue jay's eyes went wide went wide with terror at the sight of his fried's cordless and chute-less bag.

"What do we do?" His friend yelled in a panicked expression.

"Wait, there's suppose to be a back up cord!"

"Oh yeah," Rigby quickly grabbed for the cord located further down his left strap. Pulling this also revealed that that his back up received 'chute hesitation.'

Mordecai went for his back up, and as if the entire known universe decided that it absolutely despised the two, his back also experienced the same malfunction.

In the midst of peril, where the only thing left to rely on was communication technology and friends, the two slackers did the only sensible thing: scream at such a height that would have you think that a murder was currently occurring next door. Of course, since there was no ax-wielding maniac in sight, the only other explanation was plummeting to the ground.

* * *

><p>Just as before, Mordecai kept his eyes shut tight. Only realizing that he was no longer falling and that he was holding something that manically squirming that he opened his eyes to see that he no longer falling in the sky, but rather just being in it. More specifically, the tattered remains of his parachute entangled itself on a tree. Also more specific, he had his arms wrapped around a fidgety Rigby.<p>

"Dude, calm down," He tried to reassure his friend.

"Ah," Rigby yelped and came back to the reality of things. "Are we dead?" He nervously asked.

"No, we're just stuck on a tree, or something." Mordecai took the time to look around. The tree they stuck on was part of a heavily forested area. It was visible that the blizzard was clearing up and the scenery became much more visible.

"Mordecai? Rigby? Come in," The crackled voice of Skips came over the earpiece.

Mordecai immediately responded. "Skips? Yeah, we're hear you. We're on a tree."

"Can you get out?" Bill came onto the line.

"Uh, we'd fall down of we did."

"Hey, Bill," Rigby intervened, his tone angered, "What happened with the parachutes, man? You bought them at a thrift store or something?"

"Luckily for you, you need help, so I'm going to ignore that," Bill's voice responded, annoyed, "Pop a flare and we'll find you. There should be some in your backpacks."

Rigby swung his arm over and rummaged through his pack. He found a thermos, which he tossed to the side, a compass, also tossed away, and soon found a flare. Pulling the lid off, the flare ignited and the coon tossed it to the ground.

Now all there was to do was wait. Which was somewhat of a problem.

"Dude," Rigby asked.

"Yeah?" Mordecai responded.

"This is a really weird place to be right now," He said, describing their positions.

"Yeah," the blue jay reluctantly agreed. How long would it take for the rescue team to come?

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"My butt's starting to itch."

* * *

><p><strong>Augh! Just, augh! Why does it take forever to write these things up?<strong>

**Whatever, we finally have our 12th chapter! The next one will be filled with action and excitement! I'll elaborate at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone Person**


	14. Russia? I Don't Even Know Ya

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**A/N: Okay, quick forewarning: This chapter will introduce something kinda out of the norm of a Regular Show episode. But, don't worry nothing that deserves any sympathy is going to get hurt.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Russia? I don't even know ya**

* * *

><p>Surviving a parachute failure does some strange thinking within one's brain. For example, for the first few minutes you have your eyes shut so tight, not even a small roach could get in. After your mind resettles long enough to tell you survived it immediately goes out of its way to describe how much of an absolute moron you were for even thinking of a feat. Next it goes on to make you understand just how close death can be, and makes one hundred percent sure the fact stays with you to your grave. Doing so, it makes you constantly fear anything that could potentially harm you, and causes you to become a paranoid hermit isolated from civilization, living in a house specially designed by yourself with wall padding, who never leaves the house and give the occasional camp scouts a good ghost story to scare the life out of you.<p>

In Mordecai's and Rigby's case, such enlightenment has been experienced over and over again to the point where-after contemplating on their latest deadly scenario-they take it as another average day in their lives.

"I'm bored," Said Rigby with an air of annoyance. After the previous itch in his rear end thankfully subsided on its own, he realized that they have been hanging from the tree that caught Mordecai's tattered parachute for about two and a half minutes. The raccoon obviously voiced his concerns. "When are we getting down?"

Mordecai had to respond. Otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it. "Just hang on, dude. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Well they better hurry, this feels seriously weird."

"What's weird?"

"You holding me."

If Mordecai could, he would have rolled his eyes in a complete three hundred-sixty degree rotation. "Dude, you're seriously thinking about that?"

"I can't help it. It just pops up in my mind."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Hold you by your hands?"

"Auwh," Rigby expressed his disgust, "That'd make it worse!"

Mordecai furrowed his brow and decided best to drop the conversation. The only thing to do now was to wait for the rest of the team to come: where ever they may be.

* * *

><p>Seeing the smoke of the flare from a few meters away, the rest of the parachute troop began to walk towards it after their landing. The snow was not too thick, so thankfully they did not have to waddle through it. As they were walking, Benson notice Pops stopped by one of the trees and was looking up.<p>

He called form where he was. "Pops, what are doing?"

"I'm looking at the trees branches," Pops called back. Benson raised eyebrow at this. "Nature is marvelous thing, wouldn't you agree?"

Benson shrugged. "Uh, sure. Look, Pops, we're in middle something. I'm sure we can look at forests later."

"Benson!" The gumball machine turned and saw Skips. He and the rest were a few feet ahead of them and the yeti waving at the two to catch up.

Pop stopped his nature gazing and began to walk over. Benson was about to do the same when he heard something. It sounded almost like a faint ping that suddenly made its way through something muffling it. As it was followed by a sound like that of a Frisbee being thrown, he turned around and saw something floating in front of Pops' face. He had no idea what it was, or why it was there, but something about it struck something bothersome in him. Whatever that bothersome feeling was, it made his feet start working. Without thinking, he made a running leap for the loli-man and tackled him into the snow. As they hit the ground, there was an ear-splitting noise from where Pops just was. Turning on his back and holding his hand to his ringing ear, Benson looked slightly above where the noise came from and saw a puff of smoke that began to dissipate.

Within seconds of the, Bill, Skips, and the rest came over to their sides.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked them both, concerned.

He was not exactly sure, but for now, Benson gave a nod.

Pops got up thanks to the help of Skips. "Yes, I'm fine as well," The loli-man said, wearily. "Thanks to Benson."

"No problem," Benson replied, sentimentally, as Bill also assisted him up. "What the heck happened?"

"You triggered a mine," Skips answered as he bent down to see were the device came from. It had circular platform in the middle where the mine must have been set. It was set on top of a four rectangular pressure plates, each connected to a screw-like cylinder that must causes the plate to rotate upwards, which causes the mine to spin. It looked small enough to pack into small briefcase, which in turn made the mine itself the size of the platform.

"Well now we know there's a mine field we're dealing with out here," Bill said as he gave the gumball machine a quick pat on the back. "Good save Benson."

The attempt of reassurance startled him a bit. "Uh, sure," Benson responded.

Knowing the dangers now, the group took careful steps as they approached the location of the flare. Benson took a quick look at the trap he and Pops narrowly escaped from. He shook his head. It was a stupid idea to think of right now. Seriously, he and his employees faced all kinds of extreme dangers and death-once literally-on daily basis to the point where it might as well be in their job descriptions. But something about that mine left something lingering in the pit of his stomach. Compared to everything else they faced, thinking of the smaller, non-supernatural dangers gave him something to think about.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this time it's something white," Rigby said.<p>

"Snow?" Mordecai said wearily.

"Yeah, but where is the snow?"

"Everywhere, we're middle of snowy forest, dude!" Playing I-Spy in a winter environment is not exactly a pleasant experience for the receiving end.

If the rest of the landing party had not came at that moment, Mordecai may have considered letting go of the coon if just to escape the looping torture.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Are you two alright up there?" Pops called from below.

"Yeah, Pops," they replied in unison.

"So how are we getting down from here?" Rigby called back.

Skips skipped to the tree and positioned himself below them. "Mordecai, drop and Rigby and I'll catch him. Bill'll throw a knife up to cut you down after. Then I'll catch you."

Following the instructions, Mordecai let a slightly frightened Rigby go. Skips caught as he said he would and set the coon down. Bill unstrapped a sheathed knife from his vest and tossed it to the blue jay. Considering the tree's height, it was a long shot, but thankfully his throwing arm was good. Mordecai caught it and unsheathed it. He never held a combat knife before-let alone saw one in real life-but its purpose was no different from any other. He placed the sheath in his beak and started to cut at the straps that held his pack and body to the tree. After cutting through, the sudden shift in weight cause the blue jay to swing to his left, dropping the sheath and nearly the knife. Seeing the sheath plummet, he started to realize just how high he was and gulped.

"You can do it Mordecai," Benson, surprisingly, noticed the blue jay's fear and attempted to give him some reassurance.

Mordecai took a deep breath and began cutting the other strap. As soon as he cut all the way through, he began to plummet to the ground. Fortunately, Skips was them intervention between him and the ground and he caught the blue jay without trouble.

Glad to be on the ground once again, Mordecai grabbed the sheath, placed the knife back in, and gave it to Bill, who strapped it back on.

"Alright team, let's keep moving." He said to the entire group.

They began walking and it was only four steps before Rigby stepped on a pressure plate that caused a spinning disc to appear in front of him. Benson immediately pulled the coon back and both shielded their eyes from the blast. Rigby stared from the explosion's origin, wide-eyed.

"Right," Benson started, "We forgot to tell you there's a minefield."

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Muscleman asked no one in particular.<p>

"Should be," Bill said.

The group was crouching behind bushes that overlooked a small hillside that sloped down to an open area. In that area was a warehouse and a wide generator to the side for power. Patrolling the perimeter and cat walks were soldiers of the sort in snow camouflage and ammo vests, each one of them sporting some weapon.

"What do you got Skips?" Bill turned to the yeti, who was looking through binoculars at the scene.

"Their arms consist mostly of automatic rifles and frag grenades," Skips began. This earned some startled looks and gulps from the other members. They were not facing against blind odds anymore, now they knew how deadly the adversary was. The yeti continued. "I'm counting fifteen mobiles. Two of them on the cat walk of the ware house. Another five around the generator. Four in the courtyard and four patrolling the perimeter." He was now looking at their uniforms in detail. "Nothing showing their military. Probably some hired guns or mercenaries."

"Right," Bill concluded after hearing the report. "Okay, here's the plan. We need to sneak into the warehouse and find out what's being hid in there. First we need those perimeter guards taken care of. Muscle man, that's your job."

The green man cracked his fist. "Got it."

"Mordecai and Rigby, you two will sneak through the court yard towards the front while me and Skips go through the back."

The two looked over at the area, unsure if they could successfully sneak through.

"As long as you use the crates for cover and stay out of sight, you'll be fine," Skips reassured the two. They were still uneasy, but the y nodded regardless, growing a bit of determination.

"High Five Ghost, think you can fly in there and give us some reconnaissance?" Bill asked.

"I can do that," The specter replied with a nod of his body.

"Benson and Pops, you two provide over watch from here and update us if anything changes."

"It will be done my good man," Pops happily agreed. Benson simply nodded.

"Remember to refer to each other by code name in case they can hear you," Bill gave his last request. "Move out."

Cell8 began to move to their positions. High Five Ghost flew overhead towards the building. Muscle Man slid down the hill with Bill and Skips. Before Mordecai and Rigby do the same, Benson stopped them.

"Hey, you two don't screw this one up," He said sternly, "Got it?"

"Seriously, Benson," Mordecai argued, "Just because we goof off a lot, doesn't mean we're not stu—" He stopped midsentence. He noticed something he hadn't seen before in the gumball machine's eyes.

"Come on, man, finish telling him off," Rigby said as he nudged Mordecai in the arm.

"We'll be careful," Mordecai finished.

"Wha—Hmmph!" Rigby's surprised yelp was quickly silenced by Mordecai's hand. Thankfully, the guards did not notice. With that he brought Rigby down with down the hill. They made for one of the crates closest to them and hugged against it.

"Dude, you're just gonna let him talk to us like that?" Rigby looked up at his friend.

"I think Benson's worried about us, dude," Mordecai explained.

"What? Come on, it's Benson."

Before Mordecai could respond, the two heard clonk sound coming from their forwards right. Muscle man had knocked of the guards out. He hunched the body over his shoulder and moved towards the two, dropping behind the crate they were hugging, and continued to the next guard.

"Anyway," Mordecai began, "Seriously, dude, he looked like he was scared."

"Benson, scared about us?" Rigby snickered.

"And you think he hasn't been before?"

Mordecai had a point. There were times when Benson came to their aid when they were in danger, even if the problem was their own doing. Heck, he practically saved their lives more than once.

"Cell-7 and 8, there a problem?" Bill came over their earpieces. He and Skips were already going around the generator to avoid the courtyard patrol.

"Uh, no, everything's fine," Mordecai responded.

"Copy,"

"Come on, dude, we gotta get moving."

Mordecai shimmied and peaked over the corner. Two of the guards were at the front door. Thankfully they could not see the two from there. The other two were leaning against some crates, talking. He motioned for Rigby to follow him around the other side of the crates. Looking over, he could see another set of the containers a little ways over, and a guardrail parallel to tire tracks in the snow. They could use these to sneak around the other two guards. Gesturing Rigby to follow his lead, Mordecai walked along the crate until he reached the end. Making sure the guards were still conversing, he went into a crouching position and began making his way to the guard rail. The guards were a few feet away from the rail, but they were too distracted to notice the blue jay crouching along. He saw the rifles one of them was carrying. It looked easy for the possessor to use. Easy to just hold up and point at anything he did not like. Mordecai thought his footsteps sounded louder than they normally were.

He felt like he was somewhere else for awhile before he realized he was already behind the guard rail. Rigby was alongside already. His small stature and light weight made it easy for him to get by. Mordecai began to make his way to the other crates, Rigby following. He kept his eyes off the guards and just focused on getting across without being seen. The guards were none the wiser. The slackers made it without raising any suspicion.

Now they had to find a way in the warehouse. They made their way to the side and looked over the corner. The other two guards were at either side of the door. The two slackers looked further ahead and saw another guard far off by the generator. He did not see the arms that wrapped in him a stranglehold. Making sure he lost consciousness, Bill dragged him behind the structure where he could not be seen. He and Skips looked from the generator and saw the door guards.

"I'll draw their attention here," Bill came over the earpiece, "We'll take out the one coming over, you get the other one while he isn't looking, 7 and 8."

Something flew against the front side wall of the warehouse. The door guards heard the noise coming from their right. The one closest gestured for his friend to stay while he took a look. He had his rifle at the ready as he approached the noise. He came to the origin and investigated to find something on the ground. It was…a thermos? He knelt down to pick up the object. It was going to be his last blunder for awhile.

Distracted, he did not see the fist of a yeti he sent it barreling towards his cheek. The following contact rendered him unconscious. His friend saw this and immediately went for his weapon. He did not get two steps from where he was when two arms wrapped around his neck. Two small arms to be exact. He also felt as if he was suddenly wearing a back pack. He turned his head around to see a raccoon gripping his neck and attempting to choke him. It was not going as well as he hoped. The guard tried to reach behind and get the raccoon off, and in the process he turned around to now face a blue jay who was attempting to sneak up behind him. The guard did not know what was going on, but one thing was clear in his mind: He wasn't seeing something he liked. He raised the rifle to the blue jay, who-in his panicked state-absent mindedly threw a punch to the guard's face. Still holding on to him, Rigby found himself squirming under the weight of the unconscious man. Mordecai lifted the guard off the coon and looked up to see Bill from his end. He was signaling the blue jay to move the body out of site. After doing so, he and Rigby went through the front entrance as Bill and Skips went around for the back.

"Too easy," Skips commented.

"What?" Bill turned to ask. He the yeti were nearing the corner to the rear of the building.

"Not saying I wanted it happen, but with the commotion Mordecai and Rigby were causing, those guys in the courtyard should have noticed something," They were nearing the back door. "And with the time it took us to get here, you think they would have moved."

"But they didn't," Bill said it more as if it was something to be afraid about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow...this take longer then it should have to get finished. (Head falls forward onto laptop) Uuugh, sorry for the long delay. I suddenly got, well, I wouldn't call it Writer's Block, it's more like I know what I'll write next but the words are just not coming out well. (Or maybe that is WB, I don't know the detailed definition)**

**I really hope no one is wanting gouge my eyes out and spoon me to death for including weapons into this whole thing. Then again we already had Tantos, C-4, and Stinger missiles in this fic so I guess you're all okay. If you aren't: PLEASE DIRECT ALL COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE LATTER SPECIFICALLY TO MY PM. Thank you :)  
><strong>

**-Drone person  
><strong>


	15. Bending the Masquerade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Bending the Masquerade**

* * *

><p>Too there surprise, only the outside of the warehouse was being guarded. No guards were posted on the other side of the door Mordecai and Rigby entered. In fact, the warehouse was absent of any guards at all. Not even a fly would have been alerted to the presence. The only sign of life inside of the building were the two slackers, Bill and Skips, entering form the back door, and Muscle Man who followed suit after dispatching of the patrol guards. The three groundskeepers had not thought much of it. The fact that the place was empty was actually a comforting change. Bill and Skips had different thoughts of course. First guards who barely noticed very noticeable commotion and now a building with none of them?<p>

"Woah," Rigby chimed in as he examined an object set on a large work bench in front of him.

Duplicates of it were strewn about everywhere. Several of these ballistic missiles had had their internal components laying around, along with a two empty canisters the size of a room's width. The symbols or numbers that identified where they had come from were randomized. Some of these explosives did not even look similar to each other.

Skips approached one of them eyeing it with intrigue.

Bill had been with the yeti long enough to know that if something intrigued in a place like this, something did not fit right.

"What do you got?" He asked, eyeing the disassembled missile.

"They weren't planning on launching these things," Skips reply gave his friend a curious look. He elaborated. "Look at the equipment around here," Skips motioned his finger around the tools and components scattered about in front of him. "Some of the stuff looked like it's been ripped out of the thing. And these tools definitely aren't for maintenance," He bent to pick up one of the obvious tools that proved that fact. "Who uses a crowbar to fix a rocket?"

The conversation could have continued if it wasn't for Rigby's sudden gagging after sniffing a large cylindrical object.

"Augh, what's in there?" The raccoon exclaimed as Skips skipped over along with Bill.

Mordecai eyed the bottom of the cylinder. It had a hole that curved inward with slits running about the sides. He looked at the missile next to it and was able to put two-and-two together. "I think this is the combustion engine."

"And it's empty," Bill commented.

Skips looked about and saw a large, plastic tube that appeared to have seen some use, then at on the strange room-wide cylindrical objects. "It looks like they were siphoning the fuel and scavenging the parts they took out."

Skips would have elaborated more if he knew why these people were doing this. He didn't. The silence was enough for Bill to understand that. And if Skips could not have figured it out there, then they had a lot of investigating to do.

"Alright, let's search the place to find any intel and then get out," Bill moved toward a door and opened to see a staircase leading down. He looked to Mordecai and Rigby. "7 and 8, take the lower level, the rest of us will take this floor."

The group was in agreement and they did ad they were told.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby stood in front of the wooden door at the end of the stairs. There was an air of uneasiness between the two. The floor they were just on was completely abandoned, but they had no idea what was behind this door. It could have been anything mean enough to end them immediately or nothing at all but more questions. Either way, none of them wanted to inch forward.<p>

"You first, dude," Mordecai demanded of Rigby.

"What? No way," Rigby retorted, "What is there's some guard guy in there."

"Dude, you're small. You can open the door a little, sneak inside, and tell me whether or not it's all clear."

"I'm not small, I'm short!"

"Whatever, look, we'll just go together. Quietly, oaky?"

The raccoon felt tensed, but at least he wasn't going in alone. "Yeah, okay."

Mordecai placed his hand on the knob. Slowly, he turned it and opened the door to inch his way through with Rigby in tow. They would have gone further, if it wasn't for the complete darkness of the room.

"Okay, nothing. Let's go," Rigby immediately took a step back.

"Wait," Mordecai halted him. He fumbled his hand around the wall beside him. "There's probably a light switch somewhere here." His hand hit a switch and lights began to turn on one at a time.

The lights closest to the door came on with an audible click, which revealed a line of bodies with the same uniforms as he guards outside hanging by several metal apparatuses on the ceiling. The next lights revealed another r row of them. Then next and so on, until the entire scene was lit with light.

The two looked in dumbfounded awe. They had no idea this room was, or why these people were strewn up in such a manner. The only thing that seemed remotely ordinary was the three APC's perfectly aligned in the middle.

" Dude," Mordecai's shrilled voice met Rigby's ears.

"Yeha?" The raccoon replied.

"I think we found the rest of the guards."

* * *

><p>The other three members of cell eight were looking through the offices of the second floor, stifling through drawers that turned up either empty or with one document that was not related to the investigation.<p>

"We've searched almost every office up here," Skips chimed in.

Bill sighed, "You think we're gonna turn up with nothing?"

"I think someone's doing a real good job at hiding things."

Bill entertained the thought. These places usually kept records form their previous owners. That or something more relevant then a folder filled with page upon page of instruction on how to create four-foot high muffin. The mercenaries must have been cleaning house. Did they know they were coming? With the way the two guards outside acted, it wouldn't have surprised him.

"Hey, anyone hear from Fives yet?" Muscle Man chimed in after pilfering another empty cabinet.

That was a good question. High Five Ghost had not called in for awhile now. Or at least came back to inform them of something.

Bill talked into his earpiece. "5, come in. What's your status?" He did not get a response. "5, come in," Silence. "Cell-5, this Cell-1 Actual, respond now."

"Fives!" Muscle Man's screeched bounced off the main floor's wall as he saw his ghostly friend on the offices to the other side.

High Five Ghost was able to go through almost any surface without fail. If he was banging on the window of room, something was not right. Especially if the window was abruptly closed off by a falling shutter. Not taking any time to think, the three made a rush for the office.

"7,8, get back up here," Bill yelled into his earpiece.

"Bill?" Mordecai voice came on. "Dude, something's up with this room. There's-"

Bill cut him off. "Whatever, it is, it had wait. 5's in trouble. Regroup at the front second floor offices now!"

* * *

><p>Mordecai lowered his arm for this ear. "Dude, something's up. High Fives' on trouble, we gotta move."<p>

Rigby nodded and the two went for the door. The problem was that the door had been blocked off by lowering shutter. If that was not enough trouble, the metal hooks that kept the bodies up on the ceiling began to them down.

The slackers were in panic. They will be discovered or worse soon enough if they did not find and escape plan.

"Any ideas?" Rigby asked his friend.

"Playing dead?" Mordecai gave his shrilled response.

"That's something I'd say." Rigby backed up with his counterpart until their backs hit one of the APC's

Mordecai lit up with hope. "We can hide in the car. Hurry!"

The two ran for the front most car. Thankfully it was open. Doubly so was that they were able to lock it before any of the hanging mercenaries noticed.

Mordecai peeped through window to look at them. They seemed to have rifles which they immediately armed themselves with and stood straight up in unison. It was odd. All of the movements they made since being released seemed exactly on time with each other.

Two them began to move toward the car on each side, pulling the handle only to see that the doors would not open. As they noticed the two slackers inside, they began to bash against the windows in an attempt to break in.

They were cornered rats in a cage with a feline inside of it. If they did not think of a plan fast, this could be their end. Mordecai looked about the car frantically and found that the keys were surprisingly in the ignition.

* * *

><p>Bill didn't see the two yet. He gave them an order to regroup and they disobey it? He did not have time to think of it now. High Five Ghost was still being held within the room he, Skips, and Muscle Man were stacked against the door to.<p>

He had no idea what to expect in there. Then again he could have suspected a lot of things considering he now had his USP45 out and ready for anything he didn't like beyond the door.

They had placed a Breach charged on the doors handle, with Skips holding the detonator. Bill gave the signal to detonate and the charge did just that, blowing a hole where the bolt mechanism would have been. He pushed the door aside and scanned the room with his pistol. The only thing in the room was a table with High Five Ghost stuck behind a spherical force field.

"Clear," Bill announced as he rushed over to the ghost. He was trying to say something but the shield must have been rendering him inaudible. Bill immediately found the switch to deactivate the High Five Ghost's prison.

Before anyone could breathe a word, the specter let out the warning his trying so hard to get out. "It's a trap!"

Behind them, the door had been blocked off by another shutter. Then out of thin air came several plastic objects, with wires running about them and a blinking light, appeared on the walls.

Bill stepped back in horror. "What just happened!?"

"I tried to tell you," High Five Ghost began, "I got caught by that force field thing and these things suddenly turned invisible."

"This jerk-wad has cloaking bombs?" Muscle Man asked, astonished along with everyone by the sight of the explosives that enveloped the walls.

"Bill, the window," Skips exclaimed.

He didn't to ask. Bill took his USP back out and fired three rounds at the window. It was no good. The material was bullet proof. There was virtually no way out of this death trap.

"Smash it down," Skips ordered, "Enough force should be able to tear it off."

Following the demand, the group threw whatever they had at the glass. Bill smashed the handle of his gun against it. Muscle Man threw his entire body at the glass. Skips took the initiative and picked up the entire desk in order to swing at it. As they did this, the beeping form the explosives began to increase in frequency. They needed out, and fast.

With one final combined assault, the glass gave way, the group trampled right over it onto the catwalk.

"Jump off the railing," Bill exclaimed as he and everyone else launched themselves off the railing of the catwalk. Behind, the explosives hit their time limit and the explosion sent an extra force to send them flying a few feet farther.

* * *

><p>His vision was blurred, and the ringing in his ear was deafening, but he was breathing, so at least he knew he was alive. Coming into his field of view was Benson, who began to lift the commander up while trying to get his voice heard to his ringing ears. The noise eventually cleared, and Bill was able to tune into what the gumball machine was saying.<p>

"What the heck happened!?" Benson demanded an answer for.

Bill looked about to see Pops and High Five Ghost helping Muscle Man up while Skips was standing up on his own.

"Cloaking bombs," Bill answered. "Criminy, the punk has bombs that can turn invisible."

That wasn't the only problem. The external guards were already moving on them, rifles pointed and ready to fire.

This may have been the end if it was not for an APC suddenly appearing form a ramp that formed from underground, skidding to a stop as it rammed one guard.

Mordecai and Rigby stared in shock at the sight of the guard they literally tore in half. Coming out of his torso was metal and wiring that sparked and lapped at the open air. The horrifying part was that the robot guard suddenly jerked its head upward and stared right into the eyes of the two.

Bill acted quickly and fired two rounds at its head. It did not destroy it, but it at least slowed it down, making whither about in an attempt to restore functionality.

"In the car, now!" Bill barked the order.

Not wasting even a heartbeat, the team rushed into the vehicle. It was a tight fit but they managed.

Mordecai shifted into reverse and backed up, running over any of the robot guards that began to pour out of the ground opening, firing at them. The blue jay shifted back into drive and sped off, with the rest of the robotic guards following them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the long update. So yeah, gun play. That's really the one thing that freaked me out about writing this. Let me get some feedback on it. Also, sorry id this chapter felt rush. I did not want to lose the momentum I had going when writing.**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


	16. The APC That Could Touch the Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-The APC That Could Touch the Sky<strong>

Armored Personnel Carriers normally have a rectangular shape with a front shaped as a triangular prism, an inclined back with a door leading to its back, and automatic ballistic cannon. The APC Cell8 was currently getting away in was no different, save for a snow camouflage painted onto its surface.

They were on a cliff-side road overlooking a crevice. They had no idea where it would lead to, but it would definitely be better than what they left behind them. Bill was on the line with Zach, discussing a rendezvous where a helicopter would extract them.

Mordecai and Rigby were up front, using the time given to them to talk about the recent events.

"You alright, dude," Mordecai asked Rigby who was pouting a bit. It was surprise to Mordecai considering that they had just escaped a warehouse full of armed robots.

Rigby gave his reply. "This whole secret agent thing is starting to suck."

"I don't know, it kind of feels like all the other times we had some trouble at the park."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I thought we were gonna be wearing awesome suits, blowing up bad guys, and landing so chicks too!"

"Don't you remember throwing C-4 at those robo-cart and taking out those robot guards with the car?"

"Yeah but it's always Bill who's doing all the awesome stuff," Rigby expressed his frustration as he started to imitate the agent. "'Oh! I'm Bill. I get to go around the world and have C-4 and guns and cool tech that I get form my job. I'm gonna go to an evil dude's warehouse and trash his robots'," The rant continued as he imitated using a weapon with his fingers and made a sound that simulated that of a firearm going off. He did this doing a one-eighty degree turn of his body at the front seat. His fun stopped as his "pwe-ing" lead him face-to-face with Bill, who was now at the front of the APC.

"Oh, do go on," He started in a sarcastic tone, "I love to hear myself be represented as an idiot."

Rigby felt dumbfounded as he quickly searched for a scapegoat. "Uh, Mordecai did it!"

"Did what," The blue-jay blurted out in an angered tone.

"I don't know. Something to piss him off."

"Speaking of Mordecai," Bill continued, ignoring Rigby's child-ness, "We're headed for a path that'll take us into a Mountain. There'll be a area large enough for our helicopter."

Mordecai nodded and shifted his focus back onto the road. Rigby stayed seated and began to feel the usual twang of impatience well up in him. First came the standard tapping of the foot as Rigby turned his head towards the back of the APC to see the others. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were having one of their usual conversations with a "My Mom" joke thrown in. Pops was talking to Benson about one of his childhood vacations to Russia, and Bill and Skips were speaking about something Rigby could not here.

When he turned back he started to squirm a bit as any impatient person might—usually children. He then started to tap his hands against the dashboard which had a many of complicated controls that most likely no one could comprehend without some sort of course. As anyone would predict, he hit a button he did not intend on hitting. Thankfully the cartoonish antic of a self destruct activating was not occurring.

Instead there was a screen to the side that lit up. On it was black and white camera view of the road of ahead of them with a multiple numbers that was indecipherable to the raccoon, a crosshair in the middle, and a cannon barrel coming from the foreground. Rigby also saw a joystick with a button to the side. He put two-and-two together and grew a sly grin.

"Dude, you are so not gonna guess what I'm controlling," Rigby hinted to Mordecai.

"You're controlling the cannon and you're about to stop doing it." Rigby turned to see Bill giving him a stern look.

"Aw, come on, can't I at least fire it?"

"I can't trust you with a detonator and now you're asking me permission to use a military-grade cannon?"

While their banter continued, Mordecai saw an object coming into view behind them in the side-view mirror. The rounding turn they were on kept whatever it was form coming into view. This ceased once the APC came to a straight road and he saw in shock at the looming mass of another APC coming up on their tail.

"Uh, guys," Mordecai began.

"So what if I button mash? It can work sometimes!" Rigby threw the counter-argument.

Bill grew a confused look. "The heck's button—look I don't care. Get off!"

"Guys," Mordecai screamed to the two.

The warning came late was the opposite APC fired its main gun at the Cell8's, causing the group to lurch forward.

"Enemy APC," Skips gave the announcement to the others that were confused.

"Everyone get away for the back,' Bill commanded, "Mordecai, keep this thing in control. Rigby," The agent saw the coon spastically ricking the joystick back and forth while repeatedly tapping the button. The cannon overhead fired at nothing but air and mountainside.

Another round from the incoming APC made an impact to the mountain side and cause the group's to rock to one side and then back down to the other.

"You take it!" A frightened Rigby shot out of the seat and to the back. Bill immediately took his position and turned the cannon around and fired at the enemy. It did little damage just it did to them, but this clash would eventually turn into one of attrition if he did not disable it soon. He looked up to see another bend coming up and had an idea. As their APC turned he fired rounds at the adjacent mountainside. It was long shot but it worked. The debris fell onto the enemy and stopped the transport in its tracks.

He turned to the group. "Alright, everyone, we're in the clear."

A sigh of relief was heard inside the APC at the thought of the previous danger to be stopped. Only for a new one to come rearing up to their side.

Mordecai turned his head to the right see something from below the Cliffside. His eyes grew wide as Billed observed him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Flying car," was all Mordecai could say.

Bill raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the side window. He knew the fear Mordecai felt when he saw an actual APC flying on what looked some hover device built into the rims of the transport which were now pointed down wards in order to propel it.

The flying monstrosity fired its cannon and caused the other's APC to scratch up against the side of the mountain face. The passengers rocked side-to-side with the vehicle. The side doors of the enemy APC then opened and out of it a magnetic anchor device with a steel-wired rope that stuck to the side of the other's. The robotic-soldiers from before began to zip line to the group's APC.

The clatter of boots was heard over head. "We're being boarded," Skips said to the group. He opened the side door to see a soldier with blow torch that was attempting to break in. Skips gave the robot a firm kick, sending it over the adjacent railing. Skips then began an attempt to pull the cable off. A gleam from the other APC's door forced Skips away from the door as a burst of rifle fire came into the group's vehicle. Skips peaked out to see another soldier coming down the zip line. He waited for it to come down the line. Once it entered it immediately turned it's rifle form it's side and pointed to a very frightened Rigby. This lasted only a millisecond as Skips grabbed the barrel, yanked it from the robot and kicked it out. "You okay, Rigby," he asked.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes," he uttered. "Hey, Mordecai," his mood surprisingly shifted from shocked to. "I just remembered that prank we pulled on that one teacher!"

"The one with the water bottle and Christmas tree,' Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, that's the prank I'm talking about!"

They both gave an elongated "Oh."

"I appreciate positivity," Bill began. "But don't think the guys shooting at us are going to care." Saying that, he put a replaced shot of the cannon to the flying APC's open door. Whoever was the rifleman fell out along with whatever kept the cable attached, but the transport surprisingly stayed afloat.

Its side door closed as it fired more rounds at the group's vehicle. Skips barely had enough time to close their door as the shots impacted the side, rocking the APC. Bill fired back, this time at the enemy cannon. They usually built those withstand a many number of explosions, so the attempt seemed useless.

"Hey, Bill" Mordecai began in a worried tone. "I think I passed that path talked about."

"We can worry about that later, right now we have to worry about this thing," The agent replied.

"Actually, I think we need to worry about the fact that we're running out of road."

The shock came to Bill as he looked up. In the distance, the two could see a series of warning lights with x's indicating that the road head was not complete yet. "You go to be kidding."

He could not ponder on the thought any longer as a shot from the enemy cannon rock the APC again. Unfortunately this time the rock caused Bill to fall forward and hit his head against the dashboard. His unconscious body rocked back as he gave small moan before blacking out.

Mordecai began to panic. "Bill? Dude, wake up!" He rocked him about to no avail. As he did this there was suddenly another rock. Not because of the incoming fire but the APC's wheels made the vehicle bounce as if they were loaded springs. All of sudden the steering wheel extended forward and locked itself into place, keeping it form turning about its axel. Then the front seats scooted themselves back and seat belt with five straps suddenly buckled the two in. Mordecai tried to turn the wheel right but instead the entire axel moved in the direction and the APC did the same. In his panicked state logic thought escaped him and he pulled the wheel towards him, moving the axel down and causing the APC to go up. The feeling of suspension overtook the group as there APC was now flying as well. Bill's falling onto the dash board activated the flight system.

"Dude, are we flying," Rigby screamed the question to Mordecai.

"Uh," Mordecai tried to say the words but his focused was fixed on trying to the fly the transport. He remembered flying Pops car with Rigby but at least that kept its stick and the wheel still turned on its 360 degree axis. This was new technology to him and he was trying to get his bearings. It did not help that the other APC was still firing at them.

"Why aren't we shooting back,' Rigby asked.

"Because Bill got knocked during the last shot," Mordecai said back.

Skips came up to see the unconscious Bill. He pushed the buckle and the seat belt unstrapped. The minute he grabbed to get him out of the seat, the APC was hit again, this time it caused enough shift in the interior momentum that Skips fell back. Inertia betrayed him as he and Bill fell back into the rear door, forcing it open. Skips grabbed the door with one hand and Bill with the other. Both were now hanging by the door.

"Skips," the group yelled in shock.

Everyone moved to help Skips. Benson grabbed his arm as the others behind him grabbed his and made an attempt to pull him back in. The attempt was difficult due to the yeti's size but they managed to pull him and Bill in, closing the door as they did.

"That was close," Mordecai said, wiping his arm against his head. Everyone gave him a frightened stare. "What," was all he could say before he realized the mistake he made.

Everyone went to help Skips including Mordecai who was flying the APC, which was now heading right for the mountainside.

The blue jay turned-heal and ran for the driver seat. He pulled the transport up, with the enemy still following. The shift in position forced everyone not in a seat to the back of the APC. Now they had no one controlling their cannon while other was continuing its assault. The force of the shells forced Cell8's APC to lose control to fully flip upside down and then on a collision course for the opposite vehicle.

The robots chasing them were made to be autonomous, but of course technology can only so much programming. So when the pilot of the enemy APC saw the other pull down back to towards the open air, they pulled down into the mountainside.

* * *

><p>The resulting explosion was seen by the pilot of a Chinook, sent from Section 5, heading for designated landing zone. He was told the zone was clear of any hostiles so seeing the sight made him want a situation report from the team. As he called for them with his radio, he looked back down at where the explosion occurred. When he did, he could not help but notice something out the corner of his eye. Turning his head up, he saw Mordecai suddenly flying by him in what he can only described as a dented and scorched armored vehicle that was flying. His confused grunt was heard in Bill's ear whom was beginning t come back to his senses.<p>

He shot straight up. "X equals five," He blurted out. He rubbed his temple and regained his focus. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to find out," a confused pilot told back.

"Hey, guys," Mordecai asked the group. "How do we land this thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Slams head into desk repeatedly* Yeah so this took awhile. Well, not exactly, it took awhile for me to get off my lazy booty and write it up...dern!**

**Well all I have to say is hope you enjoy this and thank you for your patience, I hope for you to still keep it for the next updates, which will hoepfully not take forever and a day.  
><strong>

**Please R&R  
><strong>

**-Drone Person  
><strong>


	17. Heart-to-Heart and Training Parts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

**A/N: Just a quick second here, in order to be able to follow the story's continuity in relation to the show you would have to keep in mind that this story takes place before "Camping Can Be Cool" in season 3 of the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Heart-to-Heart and Training Parts<strong>

"So they didn't work, as I predicted."

Rodd was looking into the device him and the figure use to talk. The insult came from the figure, as per-usual. Once again he shot it down.

"Those robots were top-of-the-line and latest infantry units available. Something that I needed because your clones proved ineffective against six park workers and a federal agent," He responded.

"And yet those so-called 'top-of-the-line' useless pieces of scraps ended being beaten by the same bunch," The figure countered.

"I never said they were going to work. If anything, they gave me insight. I know now that this team is not something I should be distant about."

The figure did not show any confidence in his reasoning, but it thought better to let him learn the hard way. "Fine, I'll let you get back to it. I'll let you know when I'm finish with the other project"

It was about to cut the communication when Rodd interrupted.

"Thank you for your contribution to my goal," He said.

The figure gave a bored nod and the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>Food, beverages, and the people you know.<p>

That is the typical thing anyone wants in life. Well, the noise of a mess hall filled with others you do not know, let alone most of those having some kind of "Don't ask. Don't tell" policy, would be good to exclude, but life is full of things to get used to.

After coming back to Section 5, with the APC for whatever reason they had no idea why they needed such to bring, and a quick visit to the medical bay for whatever injuries they may have received, Cell8 sat in the mess hall. They were conversing about the past event and made jokes.

"Did I really give an answer to an algebra question the minute I came to?" Bill asked to the rest of the joking crew.

"I didn't even know you were answering one," Mordecai chuckled a response.

"I didn't even know Rigby could make that much of a terrified face like that," Benson directed another joke towards Rigby's fearfulness. "And I know he's seen a lot worse."

Rigby remembered what Benson told him about the mines. "Says the guy who almost got blown up." Both him and Mordecai gave a triumphant "oh" at the comeback.

"Hey guys," Zach came in with his food and sat at the table with them. The group returned the greeting.

"Hey, Zach," Rigby started. "You're supposed to be our operator guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Couldn't you give us like info on what we were doing and stuff?"

Zach grew a nervous expression. "Oh, well there was a lot of interference with like wind and probably jamming equipment and," He couldn't finish the sentence as someone yelled to him form the door to the mess hall.

"Zach, thanks for coming to the party, you were an awesome guest!"

The team turned to Zach with an accusing glare. He quickly switched the subject. "Uh, how about a toast to your guys' first…well, I don't know if you'd call it successful, but you're alive, so that counts for something."

"There's something I can toast to," Skips agreed and raised his glass.

Cell8 gave cheers and proud gulp of their drinks.

"So, Zach," Bill began. "You know when we ship out again?"

"Don't know," The technician responded. "We're still analyzing that pretty little machinery you brought back. You said that thing could fly?"

"Yeah, I flew it myself," Mordecai responded.

"And if it wasn't for you behind the wheel we'd probably be a pancake on the side of a mountain." Bill raised his glass for another toast, this one for Mordecai. Everyone returned the cheer.

"Don't forget about my awesome shooting skills," Rigby commented, trying to lead the crowd to another toast.

Bill pretended to ponder the idea carefully, "Hm, say pretty please and we might just do that." The table gave good chuckle at that statement. Rigby simply grew an annoyed expression.

"Anyway," Zach continued. "We might have something for you guys by tomorrow.

"I guess that means we can sit back and relax for the rest of the day." Rigby lounged back on his seat. Unfortunately he lounged a little too far back and ended falling backwards. The table erupted in laughter.

* * *

><p>Mordecai stared into the distance, feeling the breeze brush through his feathers and the soft glow of the sun warming him. The sky was clear of every cloud imaginable, unveiling a cyan expanse stretching far into the beyond. They brushed the grass, creating a natural wave effect among the ground. The springtime scent was the final addition to the peaceful scene.<p>

He looked further down and saw a figure standing in place. He strained his eyes to get a closer look, walking towards it as he did. Upon a more clear perspective he saw Margaret looking out into the distance as well. Mordecai's face went bright with joy and proceeded to pick up the pace. He called to her but she did no turn, most likely because of the distance between the two. He yelled louder, hoping that she will eventually hear him.

Mordecai began to notice that it was getting colder. The winds were beginning to pick up and the blue skies were beginning to grey. He yelled again but Margaret continued to stare into the distance. His throat was struggling against the cold wind. Snow came in an instant and covered the ground just the same. He was now struggling to walk against the snow and wind, trying to get close to Margaret. All of the sudden he stops. He can't move his feet. He looks down and sees they have become frozen. The freezing continued up to the knees and onward. Slowly he turned into ice, all the while trying to yell for Margaret.

She only turned once he was completely frozen over. She waved with a smile on her face as if nothing happened. Then behind her came a mass of the same robotic soldiers he had to face in Russia. They were converging on her and she was ignorant to the threat.

All Mordecai could do was stand there and watch as that growing mass came to her. Then a shadow appeared right in front of him, standing right up, and brought down a blunt object to shatter the blue jay into pieces.

* * *

><p>Mordecai awoke in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily as he rubbed his temple and tried to forget the scene that played out in his mind. It was true he sometimes had dreams of that radiant bird but they were definitely not this disturbing. He looked around and saw everyone still sleeping. He set his head back down, brushing his head feathers back as he did.<p>

"Mordecai," Rigby's voice came from the bunk above Mordecai. "You okay?"

"Rigby," Mordecai inquired. "Yeah, why?"

"I heard you mumbling stuff. Something about margaritas."

Mordecai let out a quiet chuckle at his friend's misinterpretation. "No, dude, it was," Stopped himself, remembering the nightmare. He shuddered a bit. "It was just weird dream."

"Oh," Rigby replied. He shifted around on his bed and went back to sleep position.

"Hey, Rigby," Mordecai asked.

"Yeah," the raccoon replied.

"Do you ever think about the park while we're here?"

"Dude, we're out getting shot at and blown up here. I got a lot more things running around in mind than the park."

Mordecai sighed. "I know, dude. I mean like when we're just taking a break. You ever feel like going back? To the video games, the punchies…"

"To Benson yelling at us," The raccoon said. Both friends let out a laugh at that one. Benson's yelling certainly seemed like a trivial matter compared to everything they were doing here.

"What are guys laughing about?"

"Benson," The two said in unison.

"Oh, nothing," Mordecai explained. "We were just talking about the park."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping," Benson asked.

"C'mon, Benson," Rigby complained. "I'd figured you'd sympathize with us considering you were afraid for us back in Russia."

Benson could swear he felt his gumballs turn pink. "I-I don't know what you two are talking about."

"You know what I mean," Rigby pressed the issue. "Mordecai told me it."

Benson's response came through gritted teeth. "Mordecai?"

"Well, you really did look worried," Mordecai confessed.

"I do agree."

"Pops," The three said, surprised to hear the loli-man's voice.

"I could not sleep," He confessed. "And Benson, you did tell me you were worried about the two."

Benson was having a mixed emotion of anger and embarrassment. "Look, the only reason why I didn't tell you two was because I didn't need you guys to be distracted and screw it all up."

Rigby took the answer as a complaint. "Dude, you didn't have to say it like that.

"I think he meant that if we screwed up, we'd die," Mordecai explained.

Benson let out an annoyed but defeated moan. "Mordecai's right. Event though you two idiots drive me insane, I care about you being safe. That's why I told you not to screw up."

"You shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up like that."

"Skips," The four said in unison.

"You guys know more than me that we're going to go through heck and back," Skips began, giving his sincere speech to the group. "This isn't the time to start hiding things."

Benson sighed. "Yeah, you're right Skips." There was a short period silence between the groundskeepers.

"Let's go back to sleep," Rigby chimed in. "This touchy-feely stuff is starting to weird me out."

"You know who else gets weird out by touchy-feely stuff," Muscle Man came in just at the last moment. "My Mom!" A high five between him and High Five Ghost was heard.

There was another period of silence followed by laughter.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Bill's sleep-filled voice came in.

"Just talking," Skips gave the answer for everyone and no one disagreed. "Alright, guys, let's get back to sleep."

"Wait," Pops got everyone's attention. "Let us all make a pack that no matter happens, we will all return home safely."

"Agreed," The park employees all nodded and went back to sleep.

Before he did so, Skips heard a quick chuckle for Bill. "Never thought I hear bunch a guys who face heck pretty much every day of their lives have a heart-to-heart like that."

"Never thought I see a grown man cry at the end of a book," Skips returned the playful joke.

"Hey," Bill responded. "That ending was really heart felt and you know it.

Skips chuckled a bit. "Night, Bill."

"Night, Skips."

They were not sure about it, but each of them knew that they all went to bed content that night.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"<p>

Mordecai jumped out of his bed, startled by the sudden outburst from such a close proximity. Zach was speaking through a speaker that seemed to be in the pillows him and everyone else was sleeping on. "Well, I was lying about the eggs and bacon, but you do need to get up." The team looked surprised by the out of place speakers.

Rigby moaned. "Why are there loud noises?"

"Yeah, you're probably wondering about that. Our agents run on clock that can just about hit anywhere that's their time, so we thought it best to install speakers into the pillows just in case we ever need to call them up quick."

"Well it definitely worked," Bill moaned as him and everyone else got up.

"So, we got a new agenda for you guys today, and if you head to the briefing room I'll gladly get you started."

After slowly getting up—and grabbing a cup of coffee—Cell8 had grouped into the briefing room, Zach appearing on the monitor. Once everyone was seated, Bill began. "So what do you have for us?"

"That APC you guys brought back led us towards a really interesting guy." The holographic device on the table started up and the image of a Japanese man came onto the screen. He had a thin goatee and rugged features on his face. "Say hello to Goichi Inafume. He's wanted by pretty much every intelligence agency in the world. He's a robotics expert, weapons smuggler, and a card carrying member of PETA, believe it or not."

"PETA," Benson asked.

"People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals," Zach replied.

"No, I mean he's a member of PETA?"

"I know, right? Crazy world we live in, huh?"

"So we get our hands on him and then will be able to find Rodd," Skips said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Zach returned the statement.

"Where can we find him?" Bill asked.

"He makes a living in Kōdona, Japan."

Bill and Skips exchanged an exasperated grown.

"What," Rigby inquired.

"Kōdona's the most advanced city recently built in the last year," Bill replied, rubbing his temple.

"Yeah, so?" Mordecai asked.

The image of Goichi Inafume changed to 3-D blue blueprint of the city with a meter to the side measuring the estimated land-per kilometer of the city, a very large measurement at that.

"Don't think I have to say it, but Kōdona's a pretty big place," Zach chimed in.

"And considering weapon smugglers don't tend to have their information in public records," Bill sighed. "It's gonna be a nightmare to find the guy.

"Not exactly," Skips spoke up. "He'll be willing to talk to us if we act like we're buying."

"I'll see if I can get you guys some fake identities so you'll be able to talk to him without a synch," Zach said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mordecai interrupted. "We're going to a big city in Japan to find a weapons smuggler who's hiding from a bunch of law enforcement agencies?"

Bill was little confused by the question. "Uh, yeah."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and they both gave a triumphant "oh" at the thought.

Bill facepalmed.

"Oh, by the way," Zach mentioned. "Before you head out, R&D's been working for a bit and they finally have some gear for you all."

* * *

><p>Cell8 entered the Blue Zone with military gear specially modified to suit the abilities of each individual Cell member. The instructors Gary and Harry came up to a shielded glass that separated them from the room. Gary spoke through and intercom. "Alright, gentlemen, after assessing your strengths and weaknesses, we finally got you some gear that'll help you out a lot."<p>

Harry then came over the intercom. "Mordecai, how'd you like to be our first test dummy?" A quick punch was heard over the speaker. "Ow! What?"

"Anyway," Gary continued. "Mordecai, step into the red square at the center of the room."

In the center of the room was a line that connected with itself to form a square. The room was readjusted for this training exercise. Mordecai came up and stood in the middle of the line. He was wearing what looked like a urban warfare out fit with the sleeves rolled up and a light weight metal pack his back with a wire going to each of his gloves.

"Okay, Mordecai," Gary began. "You have a modified version of urban warfare gear. The pouches on it do the usual job of holding your equipment."

"Speaking of which," Harry came over the speakers. "You see that little rectangle thing we gave you?"

Mordecai looked at the object in question. The other members received something similar. It had a metal exterior with segmenting lines.

"Do me a favor and flip that switch."

Mordecai saw a small switch with an indentation big enough for a finger to fit through. He switched its position and the rectangle instantly expanded from the segmenting lines, forming a weapon that resembled the look of a G36E assault rifle.

"Woah," Mordecai said in astonishment.

"Like it, huh?" Harry saw Mordecai's surprised. "It's a compact weapon that can expand and compress for easy-to-carry use. Comes in handy if you need to put it away quickly."

"Okay," Gary came over. "Now I want to take magazine from one of your pouches and load the rifle."

Mordecai open one of the pouches on the vest he had on. He inspected the transparent cartridge, felt its weight and found the end where he would need to insert into the rifle. He inserted the magazine into the rifle, hearing a _click_ as he did.

"Make sure to push up beneath the magazine to make sure it's in and pull the hammer on the side back to cock it," Harry instructed.

Mordecai did as such, hearing every click made as shifted the gun's position in his hand. He almost felt natural for him. He had played various games with all sorts of weapons in them. He saw the animation on the character model for every reload. Still, though, felt strange to actually be holding one.

A red hologram a small distance appeared in front of him and Gary spoke up. "Now I want you to try firing at that hologram. And don't worry about wasting ammo. You're using practice rounds."

Mordecai pointed the weapon at the hologram. He didn't know what to expect when he fired it. He felt lucky to be in training and not be actually firing the thing on the field. He stopped pondering and fired the weapon full blast, not expecting the sudden recoil of the gun to be so strong. He was glad to have enough control to at least let go of the trigger. His hands felt a little sore.

"Okay, do you see that little slit on the top," Harry chimed in. "Bring that up to your eye and it'll help your aim. Crouching will help your accuracy too."

Mordecai followed the tips as he fired the gun again. He definitely saw the difference between his accuracy and stability.

"Great," Gary started. "Now let's go more in depth about your gear. The pack you and everybody else is wearing is a power source that feeds into the technological abilities of your suit. Yours, for example, has gloves that cushion the force of a gun handle when you fire one and let's have a firmer grip on the gun. The vest is standard Kevlar. However, it can expand the layers in the vest, making thicker and harder for a bullet to penetrate. There's also a medical system in yours and everyone else's that can give pain-relieving medicines when you're feeling the hurt." Mordecai gave a quick nod, thankful for the extra advantage the suit gives him. "Okay, up next is Rigby."

Mordecai returned to the group was Rigby went up. The two fist bumped each other on the way over. Now Rigby was in the red square. He was wearing what looked like a jump suit with a small flak jacket.

"Okay, Rigby" Gary started. "After assessing your combat finesse…"

"Mostly one that involves cowering and hiding," Harry interrupted. Rigby grew an annoyed expression.

Gary picked up again. "We've decided to give something that'll definitely help. Your suit has the same things as Mordecai's save for the Kevlar expanding, but we did give you something as a replacement."

"There should be a small button on your wrist," Harry said. "Hit it."

Rigby saw the button in question. It was more so a small bump in the suit but he saw it none the less. He pressed and in an instant he became invisible, a shimmering outline of himself left in his place. The group watching were awed by the suit's technology.

"Ah yeah," Rigby exclaimed. "Invisible!" He put emphasis on the last syllable.

"Now technically you are invisible, but all the suit is doing is reflecting light back from you in order to make virtually invisible," Gary began. "If you move around too much, people will see the weird shimmer in the air. The suit battery also cushions the soles of your boots to muffle the sound, as long as you don't run."

Four green holograms appeared around Rigby. The holograms looked left and right in a searching motion, but they couldn't see the raccoon in front of them. Rigby seized this moment to mock the holograms by holding out his rear end towards the hollow men and shake it. All of them immediately turned red and discharged some type of electric attack, ceasing the raccoons insult.

"Oops," Gary said. "Did I turn those holograms to attack status? I think I did."

He and his twin laughed. Harry came over the intercom. "That's all, next."

Each team member came up to the square to test out their new gear. Each suit had the same basic features: recoil cushioning, improved grip, and medical system. Each individual's suit did come with an extra function.

Benson was considered good at a long distance and was put in a sniper support role. His suit could pressurize his gloves to reduce shaking and help his aim better.

Pops was given a medic role. His suit had equipment that was meant for medical purposes. The suit had two cylinders on the back that contained robotic arms that can assist him on medical procedures and his gloves had linings on the palms that can release an electric charge to act as a defibrillator. Although it was not meant for it, Mordecai suggested that he can use them as a defensive mechanism, if the need arises.

Muscle Man was the heavy weapons expert and he certainly did not complain about it. His Kevlar vest could pressurize the layers further at a sacrifice of steadiness in the gloves.

High Five Ghost received a very special edge. He was given a robotic suit with a titanium plating and built in assault weapons. Considering the weight of the suit, his movement was slowed, but that did not stop him from giving a high five to his friend after seeing the suit.

Skips and Bill's suit had virtually the same capabilities, however, Skips' gloves could tighten around the knuckles to make his punches harder.

They trained with their new abilities, each member performing well and worked together as a team. By the end of the exercise, Cell8 had become the black ops unit Gary and Harry were training them to be. Both met them on the Blue Zone personally to congratulate them, something they rarely do.

"Well, you guys have been trained by the best," Gary began. "And you certainly showed them you're ready for anything now." Harry turned his head a bit, trying to hide a tear. His twin groaned. "Oh come on, you've completed your training with a bunch of other black ops squads before."

"I know," Harry replied. "Just gets a little harder every time."

"Shouldn't it be getting easier every time?"

"Oh, here we go. You always find something to complain about!"

"Well I wouldn't if you weren't always doing something annoying."

"It's like you've been planning to shout at me while we were still in the womb."

The twins had gone into another one of their rants, and it was a heated one. Cell8 figured that this was not appropriate time for them to be around and decided to slowly mover their out of the Blue Zone.

* * *

><p>The oil platform was a breed apart from the rest. It had multiple platforms scattered at key areas for their uses and were connected by a set of catwalks and tramways. Each platform connected to form the shape of a hexagon with a central platform being connected to all of them. And it was where all the oil would be preserved until its use. What truly made the oil platform unique was the fact that there was no real reason for it to be out there. There were no reports of oil pockets that justified its creation, or even the need for it to be built so intricately. But none the less, it was created and its owner was going to use its purposes soon enough.<p>

Rodd Casey Jones sat on the deck of a yacht, having a drink as he looked outward. His secretary, Anthony, came over to him.

"Sir," He began. "I've been monitoring their information network. It looks that team is heading for Kōnoda."

Rodd took a casual sip from his glass. "They're going after Inafume, obviously."

"Should I fabricate a story to keep them out of there," Anthony asked.

Rodd turned to his secretary, a smile coming across his face. "Let them go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it was sure as heck a long wait, but I'm hoping I made it up with this long chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be short and be finished faster.**

**Also, I have a legitimate excuse for the wait this time. My laptop broke, so now I'm forced to use my sister's and she does not trust me on anything other than YouTube and whatever pages I need to visit for school work. And now that reason is immediately dashed since I have just fixed the old one. So...please don't kill me? {:)**

**Thanks for the patience guys. :)**

**-Drone person**


	18. Linguistics, Thy Name is Murder

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Linguistics, Thy Name is Murder<strong>

The Japanese word for advanced is Kōnoda and the city of Kōnoda certainly lived up to the title. The city was envisioned to be a shining example of the Japanese's technological prowess, and a place for the elite to live and build a legacy of their own. It served to showcase the very power that technology could hold. It was supported above the sea with exactly thirty-seven pillars, each having state-of-the-art seismic dampeners to withstand an earthquake. The city itself is made from the strongest metals that could be used for construction, ranging from simple steel to strong osmium. It spans the length of about eight thousand kilometers in length and a height of five hundred kilometers. It is separated into two major sectors: The Exterior and the Interior. Both are connected by a railway system that runs around every area of Kōnoda. The Exterior is dominated by high class citizens and officials living in clean and polished buildings where they go to work by taking railways to the looming skyscrapers of their business places. The Interior—which is separated into its own layers of classes—was for the common citizens. From the top layer to the bottom, it ranges from decent members of the community to the more illegal side. Kōnoda was built to showcase what technology could do when it is used to create and run a city, and every citizen certainly showed it.

Cell8 had received tickets for an airliner heading for Kōnoda. They would need to keep their mission secret to avoid any international complications, so they had to adopt fake identities and have their gear hand-placed in the cargo hold and then taken out through the same process. They saw the city through the windows. A giant quadratic held high with pillars and shapes of buildings jutting out the top. If not for the prearranged meeting, finding Goichi Inafume would have been a nightmare to find.

The plane landed at an airport that had direct access to both the Exterior and Interior. They made their way through customs-which could have turned out disastrous because of Rigby's attempt to add more to his identity than needed to the security looking over his fake I.D. but thankfully it did not-and hopped on a train heading for the Exterior. Once they arrived at their location they headed for a safe house where their equipment was delivered and they could go back over their briefing.

"For the last time, no," Bill told Mordecai and Rigby as he walked into the apartment.

The two groaned miserably at the statement. "Come on," Mordecai pleaded. "The Samurai Clash fighting tournament is today."

"Yeah," Rigby supported Mordecai. "It's one of the biggest fighting game tournaments of the year!"

"We're here to capture a weapons smuggler and you two want to go to a video game tournament?" Bill grew an angered tone.

"It's not like he's gonna go anywhere," Mordecai tried to support their claim.

"Yes, he can and we're not taking a risk like that," Bill sealed the argument. "We're not going."

Mordecai and Rigby groaned in defeat. They both understood why it was important for them to not be distracted—Mordecai more so than Rigby did—but that did not mean they could just drop their inner playfulness.

The apartment was standard luxury to any person coming to Kōnoda for a retreat. The floor was carpeted in a beige fabric and the walls were a simple metal painted in glossy white paint. The lights were built into the ceiling and the furniture was what you would normally expect in a pre-furnished living space for anyone.

Benson looked around the room and chuckled to himself. "It's definitely step up from last safe house."

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost came from the kitchen with an annoyed expression. " Aw man! I knew they were gonna put a price on everything in the fridge," Muscle Man said with High Five Ghost nodding.

Skips and Bill stood at a dining table in the middle of the apartment where Bill announced for everyone to gather around. He placed a laptop onto the table and with a few key presses Zach came onto the screen, a long distance wireless connection between the team and Section 5 bringing them together.

"So," the operator began. "We ready to go over the brief again."

"Right," Bill began. "Here's the plan. Our target in Goichi Inafume." After saying that, a picture of the said target appeared on a separate window on the laptop. "He's agreed to meet us under the false identity of a mercenary group."

Zach spoke up. "You're fresh on the scene but you're talented. And you're looking to expand your arsenal with some nice gear Inafume's interested in selling to you," He pulled out a small band with a generic skull and cross bones stitched onto it. "I even meant to make you guys these to wear on your arms for your logo, but I only made one, so yeah." He then tossed the band behind him which caused someone to yell as it landed in their coffee.

Bill continued. "He'll meet us at a local club he associates himself with called the Flash." Blueprints for this club had also appeared on the laptop. "We're hoping that we'll be able to lure him out into the back alley where we'll secure and get him here for interrogation."

Skips spoke next. "We don't want him to try and slip away, so we're gonna cover any exits he can use." Pointed to both ends of the alley way. "Muscle Man and High Five Ghost will cover both exits of the alley."

The two friends nodded confidently.

Skips continued. "Benson, we want to be on a rooftop here." The yeti pointed at a building that overlooked the back corner of the club. "You'll have a good enough vantage point of both streets."

"So if he tries to run for one of them," Bill chimed in. "Put one in his leg to slow him down."

Benson kept a stoic face as he nodded.

"Pops, you'll be driving the van we're putting Inafume in," Skips said. "Be ready once we're in."

"I'll do my best, my good man," Pops happily nodded.

Bill lastly turned to Mordecai and Rigby. "You guys will be on the first floor, in case he wants to go out that way."

The two slackers turned to each other, repeatedly saying "Hmph" as a sign of agreement. "We'll do it," Mordecai stated.

"Bill and I will be doing the exchange with Inafume," Skips said. "Once we have him inside we'll meet up in this alley across the street." He pointed to the indicated area on the blue print.

"And I'll be watching it all through a computer monitor in the safety of a high security building in the middle of nowhere," Zach said in a playful manner. The team looked at him with stoic faces. "And I'll let you know of anything if it happens."

"In that case let's get geared up," Bill said as he walked over to a closet which revealed the luggage they had brought on the plane. He brought it out and opened up so reveal the military equipment they had on not a few hours ago, ready to be used by them again.

* * *

><p>The Silver District was rightfully named so for the structure of the area being as shiny as silver. It was not what people would call the safest district, but neither was it what they would call the most dangerous either. Crime was low enough for an overall peaceful effect but none the less, there were undesirables who needed to make statements or just wanted to cause trouble. The atmosphere had the regular air of an average day filtrated through vents throughout the Interior. It was not the perfect place for an average illegal deal to happen but if that illegal deal turned out to be between parties that have been in a certain business for a long time and decided to meet in a loud club where no one could hear a hush conversation within a foot of them—both because of the music and the sound of the crowd—then the place is perfect for a meeting.<p>

The van Cell8 was driving had rounded the corner into the alley way adjacent to the Flash. The team stepped out, donned in their apparel. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Bill were dressed in club attire, hiding the gear and weapons they could conceal underneath. The bulk of their equipment would be in the van when they escort Inafume to it.

"There it is," Bill said as he and everyone else looked at the club. The building was shaped as a wide short cylinder with a row of white flashing lights going down it in a continuous loop. The sign had a shape that resembled a lens flare and its name lit up in a neon blue color. A large line had formed outside and with the number of people going in the team could tell it was going to be packed. "You all remember your positions," Bill turned to the group. "Move out."

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Bill had made their way to the back of the line where they would soon enter the club. Mordecai and Rigby were conversing with each other as to how exciting this was going to be.<p>

"Dude," Mordecai looked at the building. "This place looks awesome."

"Yeah," Rigby said. "And I bet there are some ladies in there looking for someone to keep them nice and warm." Rigby gave Mordecai an elbow bump after he said that line.

Mordecai could only nod and chuckle. "Yeah, someone with small arms and the height of a midget. I bet that's what every chic wants."

Rigby only crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and raised his chin in a sophisticated manner. "Yeah, well at least I'd kiss the girl instead of looking at her awkwardly with a blank face." He was then knocked to the ground as Mordecai gave him a swift punch in his arm. Rigby quickly got back to his feet. "Hey," He yelled as he gave a weak punch to Mordecai's arm.

"Knock it off you two," Bill turned his head to complain to them. "We're here on an important mission."

They made their way to the bouncer who eyed them suspiciously. He spoke in a stoic expression. _"Anata ni wa, kaiin kādo o motte imasu ka?"_

The group looked at the bouncer, dumbfounded.

"Gusundheit," Mordecai said with a hint of hesitance, clearly not knowing how to respond.

"_Īe kaiin nashi, entorī." _The bouncer responded, stoic as ever.

"Wait," Rigby began. "I know what he's saying."

The group looked surprised. "You do," Bill inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, just hang on," the raccoon replied and cleared his throat. "Sí señor," He opened with an extremely terrible Spanish accent.

"Oh, for the love of," Bill mumbled under his breath.

"El la baño estar en a este callejón(The[masculine] the[feminine] bathroom to be in this alleyway)." He pointed to an alleyway that was very good distance from them.

"_Nani?" _The bouncer said with confusion in his voice.

"Uh, dude, I don't think he was asking for the bathroom," Mordecai whispered to his friend.

"What, you can speak Spanish all of a sudden," He replied with defensive tone.

"Dude, first of all, he's speaking Japanese. Second, I took the same Spanish class with you. And you failed."

"_Watashi wa anata o rain no soto ni kikku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" _The Bouncer adopted an aggressive stance as he stepped towards the two.

"Oh, I definitely know what he asked," Rigby said.

"Dude," Mordecai tried to interject but Rigby cut him off.

"Coneces una restaurante se tenía pimentero delicioso(You know a[feminine] restaurant their had delicious pepper shakers)."

Bill started to become irritated not so much by the complete butchering of the Spanish language, but at the idiocy of Rigby. Meanwhile, Skips was eying the key chain that was poking up from the bouncer's pocket. He could see something that looked a remote for a car and a symbol that matched some foreign vehicle manufacturer on it. He looked across the street to see a car with the same logo. As the conversation of linguistically confused phrases was going on, he made a discrete skip for the car.

"Dude, seriously, you're saying it wrong," Mordecai tried to convince Rigby to stop his faulty speaking.

"No, I'm saying it right," Rigby shot back. "Now let me answer this guy's question about his itchy crotch."

The bouncer had just gone over the edge. He approached two with foreboding hatred in his steps and raised his arms, ready to grab the two by their necks. _"Watashi wa anata o suru to keikoku shita..."_

A loud smashing noise could be heard from across the street, followed by the sound of a car alarm. Someone had just shattered the window of the bouncer's car. Said bouncer immediately dropped all sense of thought as he ran for his precious vehicle.

Skips came back to the group with haste. "Let's go," He demanded them to follow him into the club. They, along with others in the line, hurried in as the bouncer wailed in horror over his car.

"Skips, did you," Bill asked Skips who replied with a nod and a smirk. "Ha, good job using the situation to your advantage."

"Hmph, hmph," Rigby gave a most confident grunt. "Knew my distraction would work."

Mordecai responded to the obviously fake statement by slapping his hand to his head.

* * *

><p>Benson made his way through an empty stairwell of shining metal up to the roof. As he reached the top, he looked out onto the scene. He could clearly see the Flash and the streets below. It was good vantage point. A little bit of the street further ahead was blocked by the corner of the club but other than that the view was fine. He detached his compact weapon on his back and flipped the switch to activate it, revealing a weapon that resembled an M21EBR sniper rifle. He set up its bipod at the end of the barrel and set himself into a prone position. He looked through the telescopic lens onto the street below. He could see Muscle Man in position at the end of the alley at the back of the club.<p>

He really felt anxious about the situation. He would fully admit that he felt like shooting Mordecai and Rigby whenever they mess something up or slack off, but he would never actually act on it. He certainly would not act on it now he actually had a gun. Still, he did not know how he would actually feel about shooting someone.

It couldn't be too hard, he thought. They practiced before they headed out, so he knew fully well how to work the rifle. And all he had to do was shoot him in the leg, and that's only if he made a run for it. Just hit the leg and the job would be done. Just treat it like any other job and everything will be fine.

He let out an exasperated sigh and waited for his moment, if it ever came. As he focused his sight the scope he could not sense the presence of something hiding behind an air vent behind him.

* * *

><p>Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops were at their positions, ready for whatever may happen. Muscle Man was little anxious to see some action and High Five Ghost most likely felt the same. Pops was just humming happily in the van, being glad to help out even if it was a simple task of driving.<p>

So they waited, all the while being ever naïve to the pair of three eyes watching them from the roof above.

* * *

><p>The Flash's entrance way was a white lit corridor with a double set of doors at the end and azure carpeting. The doors muffled the booming electronic music. Whatever noise and excitement laid beyond those doors Bill and the three would have to make sure they could find themselves in it.<p>

Bill turned to the group to confirm that they were ready. Skips gave a stoic nod. Mordecai and Rigby were nodding at first glance but inspection revealed that they were bobbing their heads to the music. Bill cleared his throat to get their attention. Once they regained their focused, they opened the door to the club.

The ceiling was a good twenty feet from the ground and filled with multiple multi-colored lights that blinked on and off in accordance to the music. Also adding atmosphere to the electronic beats were special effects such as beams of light from the ground and strobe lights. This coupled with extremely dark blue color pallet of the club, comfortable seats and tables on both the main and upper floors—which both had their own bar and dance floor—and the tens of thousands of young men and women partying in whatever fashion they felt necessary gave a perfect portrait of a lively dance club.

And the perfect place for everything to go south if there was a screw up.

The number of civilians here almost made Skips shudder at the thought of something going wrong between the meeting. It would be a preferable idea to get Inafume as fast as possible.

Bill turned to the team. "Okay, Skips and I are heading up to meet this guy." He then pointed to Mordecai and Rigby. "You two stay down here and be ready for anything." With that, he and Skips proceeded to the stairs that led to the club's second floor.

"Wait," Mordecai began. "What do we do while you guys are up talking?"

"Just act natural," Bill called back to them over his shoulder.

Mordecai and Rigby looked to each other and then at the wild expanse of lights and dancers in the club.

"Did he pretty much just say we can party in a club?" Rigby asked, a bit of anxiousness in his voice.

"Dude, he totally said we could," Mordecai replied with an equal amount of anxiousness.

The two let out their signature "Oh" at the prospect. After their last few escapades, they envisioned this job to be all work and no play. They did not imagine themselves having a joyous time in a club, let alone be it in Japan. After their excitement went down, the two looked at each other.

Rigby spoke in a genuinely confused manner to Mordecai. "So what do we do?"

Mordecai gave a shrug of his shoulders, unable to respond. It was one thing for them to get into a club, but with all the activities to be done they had no idea where to start.

"Excuse me," A voice that held a distinct but not too heavy female Asian accent was directed at Mordecai and Rigby. The two turned towards the source and found it to be two females of Japanese descent, both obviously making themselves to be attractive with their strapless dresses and faces marked with makeup. A very fragrant and drawing scent was emitting from the two. All-in-all, they made themselves out to be seductresses. What was striking to note was that they looked extremely similar to each other, leading to believe they are twins.

Mordecai and Rigby stared, mouths agape at the very sight of them.

The same woman spoke up. "Are you two American?"

Mordecai tried to formulate a response but Rigby immediately stepped in front of him, taking the wheel of the situation. "That's right, ladies," He adopted a suave manner. "Me and my bro here, two full-fledged Americanos."

Mordecai rolled his eyes at both the statement and Rigby's repeated mistake of languages.

The two females began to giggle in synchronization at the comment, finding it funny. "Do you want to come with us," The second one asked. "You can tell us all about the states."

"Well we actually have to—" Mordecai began but was immediately shushed by Rigby, who motioned for him to bend down to ear level so who could tell him something.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to turn down two hot chicks," The raccoon asked. "You said it yourself. We're allowed to party here."

"Yeah, but we're still supposed to stay focused," Mordecai retorted. "You're telling me we're gonna do that while hanging out with those two?" He pointed out the beauty that the two females possessed.

"Come on man," Rigby countered. "Hanging out with these two ain't gonna keep us from hearing Bill and Skips if they need help."

Mordecai looked upstairs. Besides the dancing, everything looked to be peaceful. He looked back to the ladies who were anxiously waiting for their response. He finally looked back to his friend. "Well, we are supposed to make it look like we're just here to fun."

"Exactly," Rigby responded happily. He and Mordecai shared a fist-bump before looking back to the two girls. "Okay, ladies," Rigby began in a smooth expression. "We'll take you up on your offer."

The girls giggled even more as they actually allowed Rigby to wrap his arms around their waists. Mordecai did not know whether or not to roll his eyes at Rigby's ego are be surprised that the two even liked it. With no other distraction, they proceeded to the bar.

* * *

><p>"There he is," Bill said to Skips. They made it to the upstairs bar and saw their target sitting at a table in the corner.<p>

Goichi Inafume: World renowned weapons smuggler and designer of top-of-line military grade robotics. One would assume building robots and selling them to anyone looking for extra security or would make it hard smuggling weapons, but this man developed a good network of contacts and reliable people in his line of work. That just made him more dangerous from afar than up close. Up close he could be the very representation of a weakling hiding behind brutes to make him look tough. Or maybe he was not. Either way, Bill and Skips were going to be careful with this one.

"Ready," Bill asked his compatriot.

"You take lead," Skips responded.

They walked up to the table. Inafume was expecting them and allowed them to sit down with no objections.

"My American buyers, I presume," Inafume asked the two once they sat down. They nodded in confirmation. "Well then, what can I interest you two gentlemen in?"

Bill took the lead. "We're interested looking to upgrade our arsenal and we here that you can give us some good quality weapons."

Inafume seemed to have adopted a relaxed tone. "I can give you more than just weapons. The weapons smuggling is more of a side business of mine." He sounded like he was advertising his product. "My real specialty is robots. Especially those with, let's say, destructive capabilities you'd want."

"Well," Bill said sitting back, pretending to ponder in the idea and take interest in whatever it was he was selling. "Sounds like something we'd need." He then surveyed the area, pretending to be worried. "But I don't feel safe talking about this any further here. Maybe we should take this outback."

Inafume eyed him suspiciously and looked around as well. Finally he said, "Well, I guess you can never be too careful." He then got up from his seat. "It couldn't hurt to discuss this somewhere more private."

This was it. Inafume was willing to go right where they wanted him to go. And then he would be unwillingly forced into the back of a van just as planned. Bill and Skips got up and were ready to head out.

"Oh, before we go," Inafume then pointed out. "I have to use the bathroom."

Bill and Skips looked at each other, thinking that he might be up to something. After looking at each other for confirmation, Bill spoke. "Alright then."

With that, they followed Inafume to the bathroom. As they did, Skips spoke to Bill. "I'll go in there and make sure he doesn't try to escape. You should wait by the door just in case."

Bill nodded to that idea.

* * *

><p>"Woah!"<p>

Rigby yelled this as soon as he had down another stream of whatever strange yet unbelievably delicious Japanese soda was being given to him. Of course you would imagine a bar to have alcoholic beverages and this one does, but they also have to cater to people trying to stay off the sauce. And the best part about this bar was that it had a serve-it-yourself soda dispenser gun with all types of flavors not frequent in the rest of the world. Since the option was there, Rigby felt that showing that he had the ability to chug down a continuous stream of the delicious carbonated drink for however long he can manage was necessary. He just had his third chug.

"So," He turned to one of the two women who took an interest in both him and Mordecai. "I think that one was five seconds more than before." He gave wink at her which caused her to giggle.

"Yeah, Rigby," Mordecai began, ready let out a joke. "You impressed a girl by chugging down some soda." He then faked a hand clap. "Good job." This earned a giggle from the other woman who was between him and the other two.

"Hmph Hmph," Rigby retorted, flexing his arm towards his lady friend. "You're just jealous that I got mad skills." Once again, the woman giggled at his act of bravado.

Mordecai was still little skeptical of all thus. Two very attractive women coming up to them and asking to hang out with them in club seemed a little too off. But after awhile, the two had him convinced other wised, leaving him to pass it off as two girls just being attracted to foreigners. Besides, Rigby was having himself a grand time and nothing bad was happening so far.

"So," Mordecai's lady friend spoke up. "What is America like?"

"Oh," Mordecai responded. "Well, I guess it's pretty much the same here. I mean, you obviously have way better technology than we do," Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. "But, uh, yeah."

Again, she and her friend giggled at something that was not even that funny. Well, Rigby thought Mordecai's hesitation with women was hysterical, but still, it did not seem like something to get so giddy about.

"What else can you tell me," Mordecai's lady friend continued, getting a little too close for comfort in Mordecai's mind. It looked like she was making especially sure that his attention was on her and only her.

"Uhm, I—" Mordecai tried to speak, but he found himself flustered. As she closed the distance he took note of how surprisingly cold her skin was as she touched his hand. The woman, whoever she was, was getting very close to him and the short proximity between the two caused him to be at a loss of words. He could not muster up a rejection at all.

Meanwhile, Rigby and his lady friend were talking, not noticing what was happening behind them.

"So," She spoke. "Do you want to see if you can go longer?"

"Hey, anything to impress you, babe," Rigby said in a suave attitude. He laid back again was ready to guzzle down whatever else that marvelous machine of sodas had in store.

There was something odd that Rigby could not pick up due to the loud noise of the club. If the raccoon paid close enough attention to the sound and the sound of the dispenser gun he would be aware that said gun does not usually make a cocking noise.

* * *

><p>When Inafume entered the rest room, Skips followed, making sure he did not notice him do so. Thankfully he saw him go into a stall the last minute and the one next to it was free to use. He skipped in, shut the door, and waited for the smuggler to finish whatever business he was doing.<p>

Unfortunately, the usual businesses in bathroom stalls do not include the use of tear gas grenades being rolled into your stall.

Outside, Bill waited. Skips entered a few seconds ago and as the door closed he leaned back on the wall. It was not long until he suddenly heard a fit of coughing coming from a certain yeti. "Skips," He inquired worriedly. Before he could open the door see what was happening however there was a sudden panic on the down stairs dance floor that was indicated by screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN, Oh! Cliff hangers up the butt! Looks like Cell8 are gonna have nasty things happening soon.**

**Now the reason why I left it here was so that the next chapter would be hopefully short and therefore come out sooner. Plus it'll full of action. Because I hear you guys and want to make the waits less torturous. **

**Cuz I wuv you ^u^**

…**Why are you staring at me like that? 0_0**

**BTW, I am planning on drawing up the gang in their Cell8 gear and post it on my deviantart page…but my scanner's adapter's broken. But, I _think_ I can easily get a replacement, so look forward to that…hopefully. **

**Until then, you _can_ see how our dear ol' William Carenhaug looks like. I'd give you the link, but after reading it out, it might be annoying for you guys to type it all out, so I'll just see if I can post it on my profile.**

**FEW! Well that was a long author's note. Hope to see you guys soon!**

**-Drone person**


	19. Fight Club

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular Show: The Great Game Caper-Fight Club<strong>

"Freeze!"

It was all Mordecai could say. He seen people on the television do it, so why wouldn't it work here? The only real problem was that in those things, while whoever it is may be armed, it was not usually said if they had a hostage at gunpoint. Especially if that hostage is your best friend who was completely oblivious to the gun pointed to his open mouth. This, unfortunately, was a different story.

The pistol was trembling in Mordecai's hand. It was easy enough to pull out, switch on, and point at the woman who was just giggling like some naïve little school girl at Rigby's stupid jokes. That's what this whole thing felt like. Stupid! This stupid girl who had a gun to his friend's head. Her Stupid dress. Her stupid eyes looking at him. Her stupid perfume. Her stupid twin. And speaking twins, how about those stupid Erikson twins? All they trained him on was how to use a gun. They never told him what to do in a hostage situation. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_

How can they have been so stupid to fall for these two chicks. It was such a cliché done so many times in movies. The heroes go to a place. There's a girl there who takes interest in them, and before they even realize they're being duped, she stabs them in the back and takes everything from them. Like this stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl was going to take his best friend away from him. Well he knew something right then there. He may not have a plan on getting out of this situation, but he was damn sure that he'd die first before letting this woman kill his best friend.

He could not tell whether he was going to puke bile or cry hysterically. He tried to keep his focus but this whole situation was just getting out of hand. There was one of him and two of them. And one of them was armed and pointing a weapon at Rigby. Just what else could he possibly do in situation like this but do the first thing that popped into his mind and tell the girl to freeze.

"Dude, Mordecai, if you want a slushie, you're gonna have to," Rigby began but stopped when he opened his eyes and noticed the pistol being pointed at him. He almost threw up at the sight and he thought his heart skipped a beat.

Some clubbers saw what was happening. After one yell led to the next, people began to scatter for the exits, causing major panic in club. All they knew was that they wanted to get as far away from the scene as possible.

This only panicked Mordecai more. He had to think or say something to solve this. "P-p-put down the gun," he finally managed to stutter out. "Or I'll sh-shoot!" He made sure to yell the last command in order to intimidate them.

Only it did not work.

The woman who was speaking with Mordecai immediately grabbed his arm and painfully twisted it wound to make it so that it was pointing to his chin. He started to bend down, terrified of all of it. "Look, just do whatever you want," He managed to choke out against the fear. "Just don't hurt my friend, okay?" He closed his eyes, afraid of what might happen next.

The twin looked over to her double, giving some nod of confirmation to what the slackers did not know. She returned the nod and looked back to the target she had pinned to the table. However, whatever maniacal plan she was about to execute could not be done because her target's head had completely disappeared, leaving only clothes. She scanned around for any indication as to what happened, but the head was gone. She looked behind her to see if he had somehow managed slip out of her grasp. When she finally turned back, the clothes were now completely missing as well. This put her into a confused state. She looked towards her twin and made some hand gesture that suggested she was going to search around.

The twin nodded and looked back to Mordecai, still at her mercy.

Mordecai gulped as he stared into his captor's eyes. This may have been it. Whatever was going to happen next it was not going to end pretty. At least, for her that is.

* * *

><p>Bill heard the screaming from downstairs, wondering what was going on. First Skips was coughing uncontrollably and now there was a panic on the first floor. Before he could make a move, the door to the bathroom flung open with Inafume in the door way. Bill made a reach for his pistol, but Inafume was quicker. He ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him the air. This was surprising considering his body size and stature suggested that he could not be able to lift up someone like Bill. He would have pondered this if it was not for the fact that he had a lot more to worry about than physical limitations of the body.<p>

The crowd on the second floor wised up to what was going on and fled from the area as fast as they could. They were still running as Inafume then threw Bill aside. He skidded across the floor until he hit the second floor balcony. He was dazed after the throw but he had to focus. He saw that his pistol was on the floor. It must have fallen out when Inafume threw him. He tried to crawl for it but Inafume walked over and kicked it aside.

Great, not he was down and unarmed. Inafume was about to make a grab for Bill when he suddenly stopped short. Behind him stood Skips, eyes a little a red from the tear gas but otherwise still able to fight. He grabbed Inafume and threw him to the side.

Skips offered a hand to help Bill up, which he took, glad to see his friend was fine. "You okay," He asked the yeti.

Skips gave one more cough before answering. "Tear gas," He stated. "It's gonna take more than that to stop me though."

Bill nodded and looked over the balcony to see what was happening on the first floor. He saw two women down there, one of them pointing a weapon at Mordecai. Skips saw this too and quickly gave his pistol to Bill, knowing that he could not see clearly enough to get a good shot. Bill quickly took steady aim at the head of the woman holding Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Mordecai would have thought himself a goner if it was not for the miracle shot from the heavens of the second floor balcony. A bullet from somewhere above had managed to hit the lady in the head. She stumbled back, holding her hand to where she was hit, and letting go of both Mordecai and his gun. This is what surprised him. Usually a shot to the head would prove fatal for any human being. However, when the woman put her hand down the sight of skin being ripped away showing a visible metal exterior with a bullet jutting out from an indentation could be seen. This has to explain why her skin was so cold. And he thought he was done with robotic terrors.<p>

But for whatever reason there was a robotic lady trying to kill them. At the moment though, it didn't mattered. He had a weapon and that thing was distracted. Without wasting another second he grabbed his pistol and fired into the robot. He was not aiming at the head, something that would have been a smart idea, but he didn't care. He just unloaded however many bullets he had in that gun. He had this animalistic feeling in him all of sudden. It was like all sense just left him once he took his chance. He did not how to do anything else put this thing down so it couldn't hurt anyone else.

It took the sound of three clicks from the emptied pistol for him realize he was out of ammo. The machine took multiple shots to the body. It took a few steps forward but it fell down, sparks flying from it.

Mordecai would have sighed in relief if it was not for the fact that the other robot was still up and, after seeing the commotion, was pointing her gun at him. Quickly he jumped over the bar counter and took cover on the other side, bullets flying past him as he did. He was scared out of his mind but he had to keep focus. The team was able to bring a few extra magazines with them. Searching his person for one, he found it and quickly reloaded his weapon. He slid the hammer back down, cocking it.

He then heard something that sounded like whimpering. It would have been hard to pick it out if it was not so apparent and close. It also sounded like a friend he almost forgot about in the excitement. He looked towards the source and saw some club clothes shaking uncontrollably.

"Rigby," Mordecai inquired.

The shaking clothes started to reduce its movement, looking as if they were calming down. The sleeves came together at one of the wrists, as if pushing something. Then Rigby's head and hands seemingly appeared out of thin air. The whole time he was cloaked behind the counter. "Mordecai," He asked with genuine hopefulness in his voice. It was as if he could not believe he made it.

Before they could have their "Thank everything that's holy, you're alive" moment, the other woman grabbed Mordecai's head feathers and threw him over the counter. He landed with a hard thud and could scarcely get up quickly to react. It would had had him at gunpoint again if Rigby hadn't jumped onto its back and tried choking it to no avail.

Mordecai ran over and gave the robot a good right hook. Unfortunately, its metal skin underneath proved more resilient and all Mordecai ended up doing was making it stagger a bit while hurting his hand. It than grabbed Rigby off its back and threw him at Mordecai, sending the two back.

"Man," Rigby groined as he sat up. "For a chick, she's pretty tough."

"She's a robot, dude," Mordecai said as he sat up with as much pain. "And isn't that sexist?"

"I wanna say it's robotist."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

They had no time to dwell in that matter as the robotic woman gave Rigby a swift kick to the groin. She was about to fire at Mordecai when he pushed the gun hand out of the way with his free hand. It fired at the air as Mordecai stood up and tried to point his gun at the robot, but it did the same thing he did with its gun. Both were wrestling to get a shot in at each other, firing aimlessly as they did. The small brawl ended once the robot gave Mordecai a head butt knocking him back down. Both then pointed their pistols at each other once again and pulled their triggers but it had turned out that they had wasted both of their magazines in the scuffle.

The robot than kicked Mordecai's gun out of his hand and used the butt of its to hit him across the face. It was about to pick him up by his shirt collar when Rigby had jumped at it again, once again cloaked, although it was only his head that was invisible. The robot staggered back at the sudden leap but quickly regained its balance. It grabbed Rigby off of its face and threw him to the ground, only to kick him again in the groin and send him flying.

While it had done that, Mordecai delivered a sweeping kick to knock it down. It didn't work exactly as he ended up hurting his shin more than it but at least the sudden force caused the robot to fall down. He then made an attempt jump onto it and beat it down, but it kicked him in the stomach as he came down and sent him flying further. He ended up landing back over the counter.

Rigby groaned as he recovered from the throw, still cloaked. "Aw, man, those high heels hurt," He managed to squeak out. He looked down in shock to see said high heels right in front of him. As he looked up, the robot grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up. It then made a motion to punch him. He covered his face and managed to choke out a plea. "Please, not the face!" With that, it had turned around, still holding him, and surprisingly did what he asked it to do. Instead of punching him in the face, it gave an upper cut to his groin, sending him flying back to the bar.

Rigby landed next to Mordecai on the ground. "Dude," He choked out. "Why does she hate my nuts?"

"Dude," he groined. "Why does she hate us at all?" He slowly sat up and took a peak over the counter, looking at the robotic horror approaching them in shock. "She's coming over here," He said to Rigby.

"What do we do?"

Mordecai took a second to think. "Don't you have your pistol?"

"Oh, yeah," Rigby remembered. In all the excitement he had completely forgotten it.

"Okay, now take off your clothes."

Rigby was shocked. "Dude, what? Gross!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I meant your club clothes. She can still see you if you're wearing them."

"Fine, but why?"

"Because you're gonna shoot her."

Now Rigby was more startled. "Dude, what?"

"Dude, it's perfect. She can't dodge bullets she can't see."

"Oh yeah," Rigby said, finally realizing the plan. "Wait, what if she sees the flashes?"

Mordecai grabbed a bottle from the shelf below the counter. "I'll sneak around and get her from behind if she does." He peaked over the counter again and saw that it was getting closer. "She's getting closer. Take your clothes off, already."

"Still gross to hear that, dude."

"Just do it already."

The robot had finally made it to the counter. It peaked over to find surprisingly nothing there. It looked around and still saw nothing. Then it was taken by surprise when a bullet had suddenly came from seemingly nowhere and caused it to stagger back. It dug one of its fingers into the hole and took it out, tearing off some of the artificial skin. It looked back over to see flashes coming from nowhere coupled with the sound of gun fire and a shrilled screaming.

Rigby apparently could not keep himself calm enough after the first shot and had resorted to firing wildly at its direction, the constant recoil making him miss every time.

Before it had the chance to retaliate Mordecai had come up from behind and smashed the bottle against its head. The action did not do much external damage, however the liquid from the bottle had splashed over its head and was now seeping into the hole left by the bullet. The liquid had gotten into its internal hardware was now short circuiting it. The robot began to spasm violently, still trying to approach Mordecai as he backed up. It fell over and began to crawl, still twitching. Finally with one great sputter, and audible whirring and electrical currents sounding from within, it dropped down, disabled.

Mordecai stared down at it, wide eyed and breathing heavily. The adrenaline from the battle was starting to leave his system. Rigby hopped over the counter, his cloak deactivated. He looked down at the robotic terror as he also panted heavily. The two looked at each other for a moment.

Then, out of nowhere, the two began to laugh hysterically. The laughter reverberated around the club like some echoing reminder that they were alive. Because they were. They were inches away from certain death and they were still alive.

The laughter finally died down as the two regained their senses. Then Rigby had this look of horror spread across his face as he looked at Mordecai.

The blue jay was confused. "What is it?"

Rigby immediately ran over and ripped open his shirt.

"Dude, what are you," He began but then looked down and saw what it was the horrified him. He picked it out with his fingers. A bullet. One of the two death machines managed to get a shot in on the side of his chest. But the vest he wore stopped it from going any further. It didn't stop him from thinking about what happened though. He got hit. The vest stopped it but none the less he got hit.

Now that he realized it, that area of his chest was hurting a lot too. The force of the hit must have done it. He groaned as he clenched the area.

Rigby was frightened, almost breathless. But he managed to yell out the question. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, dude," Mordecai responded, still groaning a little. "It just hurts is all." He rubbed the area to see if it would dull the pain a bit.

Rigby sighed in relief and stepped back. At least the worst was over.

The recently decommissioned robot's leg then sputtered about and shot up, managing to kick Rigby in the groin once more. The raccoon fell down with a painful moan.

Mordecai then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"What's the heck happened here?"

Mordecai turned to see Bill and Skips standing behind him. It looked like the two were in their own brawl.

* * *

><p>Bill took the shot and the woman staggered back. He then aimed for the other when Inafume had gotten back up and made a bull rush for him and Skips. He grabbed them both in his arms and forced them to the ground, making Bill drop Skips' gun. Inafume then brought down a fist to Bill's head but he moved his head out of the way just in time to dodge it. He noticed how the punch surprisingly made an indentation on the floor. Skips took his chance to kick the man in the stomach and sent him flying back. He and Bill immediately got up once Inafume was knocked off them.<p>

Unfortunately, the weapons smuggler did the same and quickly grabbed Bill's gun. Bill however ran for him and forced Inafume's arm away before he could point it at them. Bill tried to deliver a right hook to Inafume's face but he moved his head back and kicked him back. Skips tried to jump him from the side, but he managed to grab his arm and used the momentum the yeti had to throw him further at some tables.

Then Bill came up from behind and tried to choke him out but to no avail. Inafume separated Bill's arms from his neck and tossed him overhead toward where he threw Skips. Skips, who had recovered from his fall, saw Inafume ready the pistol. He immediately took hold of the table in front of him and flipped to create cover. Bill recovered and took cover with Skips as Inafume shot at the table.

"This guy's starting to piss me off," Bill remarked to Skips.

Skips nodded at the comment and grabbed hold of the table legs. "We can rush him with this," He explained to Bill. He nodded and waited for the yeti's signal. If they were going to do a bull rush, he still had to stay with the table for cover. He also thought that his added force to the push would help too. "Now," Skips said as he and Bill picked up the table and charged Inafume. They could feel that they made contact with him but something was off. A few moments after impact they came to a sudden halt and felt like the table was being pushed back. Bill looked over the table to see what had just happened. Surprise, surprise. Inafume managed to hold back the charge with his hands, making scratches across the floor where his feet were dragged a bit.

"What the heck is this guy," Bill remarked.

Inafume then dropped the gun next to the other and took the table from their grasps, throwing it to the side. Bill tried to get a punch in but it was dodged and he ended up getting punched himself, sending him back. Skips then threw a punch but Inafume grabbed his arm and gave two hard kicks to his side. He then lifted him by the arm and tossed him to the floor.

Bill got back up and charged Inafume with his shoulder. When he made contact all he ended up doing was getting his own shoulder hurt against his hard back. He looked at the smuggler shocked. What was he? Inafume then swiftly got behind him. Bill could not react in time as he put him in a choke hold. He knew trying to pry his hands off his neck wasn't going to work, so he made a grab for his face. Maybe scratching at it might get him to release him. He didn't have a lot of options or a lot of time before the life gets choked out of him. When he did this, he suddenly felt like he was pulling on something as he gripped Inafume's face. He jerked his hands back and was startled to see that he somehow managed to rip off the skin. He had two half's of his face in his hands!

Skips had gotten up and skipped over to the two. He grabbed Inafume's arms and used all the strength he had to pry them apart. Bill helped with this and within seconds they had the arms pried apart. Bill stumbled forward and Skips gave a hard punch to the metal face that had surprisingly replaced the smuggler's.

Inafume flew back from the punch and slid on the floor. When he looked up back at them, he revealed the horrible sight of a completely metal skull and mechanical eyes where his face used to be.

Skips raised an eye brow at this and looked to Bill who still had the fake skin in his hands.

"Something tells me this isn't our guy," Bill said.

"Looks like it," Skips replied.

They looked back the double that was slowly getting back up. They then looked down to see that their weapons were still on the ground during the fight. Finally, they looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

Before the mechanical nightmare could charge them, they picked up their pistols, quickly took aim, and fired at its head. The initial shots sent it back and the rest served to penetrate its metal skull and destroy whatever was controlling it. It tried to walk forward but fell, sparks flying out of its head.

Bill and Skips lowered their guns and sighed greatly in relief.

"Hey Skips," Bill rasped out.

"Mhm," Skips responded.

"Remind never to go to clubs again. Thinking I'm getting little too old to handle them."

Skips chuckled at the joke. "Funny. Figured I'd be the one saying that."

They both laughed.

Skips looked over the balcony and saw Mordecai and Rigby standing over one of the women on the floor. It looked like they had taken care of whatever situation they were in. He skipped over to the stairs. "We should regroup," He said to Bill who nodded in agreement. They both went down the stairs as they heard Mordecai suddenly laughing.

* * *

><p>Benson got worried after seeing the sudden flood of civilians running out of the club. He could not see his team or Inafume in the crowd so they must have still been inside. Why, though, is the question he wanted to know. He tried calling over the com.<p>

"Hey, guys, what's going on down there?"

No response. This worried him further. He tried again but there was still no answer. His and their earpieces should have been working. What was going on? He was about to look through the scoop again and see if there was anything else he could see. Before he did so, he took notice of his shadow on the ledge. For some reason it looked bigger. And it was getting so as well. He didn't know what it was but something told him to roll over.

It was a real close call.

Benson narrowly avoided a mechanized fist that was about to smash his head into the roof. It belonged to another robotic horror, this one with a durable upper body build. Benson's eyes widened at the sight of his "friend" on the rooftop. He made an attempt to fire at it with his rifle but the thing ran over and grabbed the muzzle. The two began to wrestle for control of the weapon. The robot yanked bank in an attempt to seize it away from him but Benson kept his grip tight as he was pulled up along with the rifle.

Then as the wrestling went on the two began spin back and forth, hoping that one of their momentum would finally make the other let go the gun. Benson's grip on the weapon soon became his blunder as the robot started to pick up speed in its own spin. Before he knew it, Benson was now holding onto the rifle for dear life as he was suddenly being lifted off the ground due to the momentum. Seeing the advantage, it released its grip of the rifle and sent Benson flying into the door of the stairwell.

The hard impact caused a dent in the door and a world of pain to Benson's back. He looked up in a daze, seeing his rifle on the floor and the robotic terror making its way towards it. Determined not to let that thing get it he quickly stumbled over and grabbed the rifle by the stock. At the same time, the robot had grabbed it by the stock as well, its hand above the gumball machine's on the rifle.

The two then gripped it with both hands and began another tug of war. This time the robot released one of its hands from the rifle and placed further above Benson's, now holding it by the grip. Benson did the same, placing his hand further above the grip. The robot repeated the maneuver as did Benson until finally the muzzle was free for him to grip onto.

"Ha," He rubbed his "victory" in the robot's face.

Another blunder of his as the robot forced the muzzle and Benson's hand into his face, causing him to punch himself. He fell back ward, releasing the rifle allowing the robot to gain full control of it. It quickly pointed it at Benson.

Benson's thought his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the gun's barrel pointed at him. He thought it skipped another as he heard trigger being pulled but no bullets coming out of it.

The robot inspected the rifle to see what was wrong. As it turns out during their struggle Benson had his hand over the rifle magazine and ended up accidentally ejected it from the chamber as he fell back. He looked at his hand and sure enough there the magazine was.

Without even thinking about, Benson threw the magazine into the robots face, causing it to stagger back a bit. This gave him ample opportunity to pull out his side arm and fire at the robot, making it stumble back further. He got up and fired off another to keep it further back to the ledge. Using the time he gave himself, he quickly picked his rifle and magazine back up, reloaded, and pointed the gun at the robot. It looked up at him, its head twitching from the damage.

With one final shot—this time from a more powerful weapon—the robot took one final tumble over the edge and onto the ground below.

Benson lowered his weapon and took a well-earned breath of relief, thankful for that fight to be over with. He looked over the ledge to see below. The robot hit the ground hard. It looked it wasn't going to get back up in a long time.

"Hm," He began, almost chuckling to himself. "Hope he had a nice fall." He immediately checked his surroundings, thankful for no one actually being there to hear him say that.

Now he had to get downstairs, get into the Flash, and find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>"And you know who else has to eat five tons of beef every year to keep the cops off them?"<p>

High Five Ghost waited in anticipation for the punchline.

"My Mom!"

He and Muscle Man shared a high five at the joke.

They had regrouped with each other at the Flash's back entrance seeing that their ear pieces seemed to not be working and Muscle Man needed to tell him the joke. From there on they thought it best to just guard the door rather than both sides of the alley and talked.

Meanwhile, Pops was humming a tune as he waited. Then all of sudden a butterfly landed onto the van's windshield. He would have been curious as to why a butterfly would be here of all places but he was too wrapped up its enjoying its splendor to take notice. As he was distracted, something that knew he had his attention occupied, something that made the bug appeared, crept its way into the van. It made sure to keep its metallic feet from making any loud noises as it carefully approached the front. It had its hand out in an open palm, getting ready to use the razor sharp tip of its fingers as a weapon. It was soon right behind his seat.

Pops interest in the butterfly led him to open the door so he could take closer look at the little wonder. Once he was out, the seat he was in suddenly had a sharp hand pierce through it from the back, missing its target. It quickly pulled back.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost turned to see Pops get out. "Yo, Pops, something wrong," Muscle Man inquired.

"Oh, nothing's the matter," Pops said. "I just wanted to admire this butterfly up close."

This raised the eyebrows of the two friends. Why would there be a butterfly here and how would it have even gotten here?

As Pops extended his finger to allow the bug to crawl onto it, its form began to shift oddly. It could only be described as it fizzing up when Pops' finger got close. Then it just completely disappeared before his eyes. Pops reeled back, wondering what happened when the vans windshield was suddenly shoved out. What caused it was the surprise visitor in the van launching itself out through the window. It build was thin and sharp, perfect for stealth. It looked right up at Pops, ready to finish its job.

"Pops," Muscle Man and High Five Ghost exclaimed, surprised at the sudden intrusion of this robotic character.

Muscle Man made for his weapon when another one of the stealth menaces landed in front of him slapped it out his hands. It then closed its fingers on the slapping hand together and brought it back to stab at Muscle Man's face. However, the hand was stopped inches away from his face when the hand of the suit High Five Ghost had grabbed it. He used the free hand to deliver a punch to the robot's face.

"Thanks bro," Muscle Man thanked High Five Ghost.

While this happened, Pops narrowly dodged the sharp hand his robotic assassin, moving his head out of its way. He then ducked a kick from it and jumped to the side when it tried to bring its hand down for another. It then brought its arm up to chop Pops' neck when he grabbed it with both his hands and held it from going further. The robot tried to force the arm further making Pops resort to clenching it tighter. The clenching activated the electrical linings in his gloves and delivered a shock to the robot. He let go once he saw that the thing was beginning to spasm as it stumbled backward. It seemed like it was incapacitated.

Pops wiped the sweat off his brow in relief. He turned to Muscle Man and High Five Ghost who had finished high fiving each other. They also turned to the lollipop man.

"You okay, Pops?" Muscle Man asked.

"Oh yes," He replied happily. "I'm quite alright."

They would, however, have to hold off from being claimed victorious in their battle. As they looked down the alley to see that another one of the robotic assassins was standing there.

"I'll handle this," High Five Ghost said to the group as he stepped forward. He held one of the suit's arms out as it opened down the middle. The two divided pieces slid back to reveal a Gatling barrel in the arm. It revolved as it fired at the robot.

The only problem was that all this did was make the mechanic terror fizz up and disappear as the bullets flew right through it. The group was confused at this. They turned around just in the nick of time to see the one robot from before and the other that was supposed to be down the alley running towards them.

High Five Ghost immediately pushed Pops and Muscle Man out of the way as the two machines jump kicked him to the ground. On top of him, they delivered their sharp hands into the chest of the suit. This did not do much as the suit and he were not physically connected and they only barely made a dent in the titanium.

One of the robots suddenly found itself being pulled off by Muscle Man. "Get off my bro, loser," He yelled as he suplexed the robot.

The other one received a very gentlemen-like side punch to the face by Pops. He looked down at the robot with a stern look in his eyes. "I say, very bad show, sir." He then adopted a pugilistic fighting stance as the robot got back up.

As this was happening, High Five Ghost had gotten back up and was now helping Muscle Man fight off the robot he got the jump on. It tried to stab forward but Muscle man dodged it, allowing itself to be open for High Five Ghost to give the thing an uppercut. It staggered between the two, now giving them the chance to attack it the same time. Both tried to deliver a punch to its head but it ducked and made the two punch each other instead. High Five Ghost wasn't affected by Muscle Man's punch, but his did send the man flying back.

"Sorry," He said. The robot then gave him a two-legged kick that made him stumble back a bit.

Meanwhile, Pops and the other robot were brawling with each other. It tried to slice at him but he leaned back as it hand came by. Then he gave the thing two jabs in the face. Although it did manage to make it reel back, it still hurt his hand, so he had to shake it a little. This gave the robot a chance to get a hit in. However, Pops was able to ignore his aching hand long enough to block the chop it delivered.

The robot then did a devious move and sweep kicked Pops off his feet. It brought down its hand to stab Pops, but he grabbed it just as it almost got to his face.

He looked more offended then scared. "Why I—sir, I will have you know that hitting below the belt is cheating." He decided to punish the thing for its devious nature by giving it shock, just like he did to its counterpart.

It began to spasm and stumble backwards as Pops got up. He was about criticize the robot some more when he saw its friend from before get back up. Apparently the shock had not stopped it, but it was still jerking about in spasms. The two shocked robots looked at each other. It could have been a glitch due to the shock or something else, but for whatever reason, the two began fighting each other. One gave the other a slap as the other did the same. This continued on for a bit before the two finally decided stab to each other in the head. Sparks flew as they gave one final sputter before dropping to the ground.

Pops had his finger up in protest the whole time before finally putting it down. "Nevermind," He said.

Meanwhile Muscle Man joined into the fray with High Five Ghost. The robot made another attempt to cut into the suit but it was no good. High Five Ghost then punched it back, allowing Muscle Man to grab it by the arm and swing it forward again for High Five Ghost to give it clothesline attack, knocking it to the ground. However, it rolled away from the two and got back up. It tried to stab both of them with its two hands, but they caught its arm before it did so. They then kicked the thing at the torso, not expecting its arms to rip off as it flew back. The wiring in the section where it was torn sparked and danced from the damage.

"Woooah," Muscle Man yelled as he spun the arm he had by the hand around in the air. He called out to the robot "How you gonna fight us now, loser?"

The robot then immediately got back up, jumped, and then brought its leg down to dive kick them. They got out of the way as it brought itself down. Pops was going to go back to the two but barely had enough time to move back when the robot jumped forward. It landed at the other side of the alley, turning around to get a running start so it could try to attack again.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost looked at the arms they had in their hands. They gave each other a nod, knowing what they were going to do next.

The robot began to run for the two. High Five Ghost threw its arm at it like a javelin but dodged and jumped into the air. This is exactly what they were hoping for. Muscle Man climbed onto the shoulders of the suit and jumped towards the robot. He took the arm that used to be its weapon and jammed it into the robots face in midair. He and the robot fell, only this time it wasn't getting back up.

Now they were victorious.

"Wooaah," Muscle Man yelled as he ran over to High Five Ghost and gave him a high five.

Pops was clapping at the feat the two performed. "I say, good show, gentlemen."

Then they suddenly heard laughing coming from inside the Flash. They all recognized it to be Mordecai's and decided to head inside to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Bill had regrouped downstairs after their fights. Shortly after, Benson came running in from the front entrance, wanting to see what happened. Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost also came through the back.<p>

Looking over the small bit of destruction in the club, Benson stated what everyone was thinking. "What the heck happened?"

They all turned to Bill and Skips, hoping one of them might have an answer. Bill sighed, deciding to give them the bad news straight forward. "We were played. The Inafume we met up there was just a fake double that tried to kill us."

"Yeah, so did these two psycho robo-chicks," Rigby pointed out the fraudulent females on the floor.

"I had the same problem try to smash my head in on the roof," Benson explained.

"And three of those losers jump us in the alley," Muscle Man chimed in with High Five Ghost nodding.

Suddenly, their ear pieces began to play static. Everyone put their fingers up to their ears to hear what it was.

"_Guy…hear…Hello? Guys, are you there?" _It was the panicked voice of Zack.

"Zack," Bill asked. "We're here."

"_Whew," _The sound of him wiping his brow could be heard. _"I thought I had to file an after-action report. Oh, and yeah, I was worried about you guys being alive too."_

"Hey, man, what the heck," Rigby began with an angered tone. "You couldn't have told us that we were gonna get jumped by a bunch of robots?"

"_That's what I was trying to do," _Zach countered. _"I was practically yelling it into the com, but you guys didn't respond at all."_

"All of our ear pieces were dead?" Bill inquired.

"_I'd say jammed more like it. But that couldn't be right. They were fine before you went in and they're fine now, all of the sudden."_

"So what did it then?" Mordecai asked.

"_I just said I don't know."_

Skips was taking all this in thought. "You say all of you were attacked by robots," Skips asked everyone who nodded. "Zach, could these things carry jamming equipment?"

"_I guess they could be installed with something like that, but I can't tell without looking at one them."_

Suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance as the local police were closing in on the scene. "We're gonna have to talk about this back at the safe house," Bill said to everyone as he motioned them to follow him. "We need to move."

Skips grabbed one the female-look-alike robots off the floor so they could investigate it later. The team quickly got to the van and fled the area before the police could see them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ho-ly mother of pearl! Over 7000 words! I wasn't expecting this thing to be that long! Well it's exciting none the less, at least I hope you'll find it that way.**

**Also, two year anniversary of this story's publishing tomorrow! :D And I still haven't finished it…gah I suck!**

**Please R&R**

**-Drone person**


End file.
